SANTUARIO SAYAJIN
by elenahedgehog
Summary: es mi historia de una relidad distinta,historia de amor entre goku,bulma,vegeta.esto ocurre despues de la saga de los androides. es muy lemon y tendra yaoi, y threesome, pero despues del 13cap.pero es por amor del bueno V/B/G, habra final feliz
1. Chapter Hola soy goku

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii (si alguien me puede ayudar a traducirlos al ingles se los agradecería mucho).

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Santuario sayajin Prologue**

Hola amigos soy Goku, son goku para ser mas exacto, mi vida después de la saga de los androides… bueno todos saben que yo morí en esa aventura, pero lo que no saben es que yo si deseaba revivir pero en el mas aya surgió un problema que necesitaba de mi ayuda, ya que debido a la gran cantidad de muertes el castillo de elma-dayo-sama sufrió fallas de seguridad, lo que causo que algunos demonios del templo especial donde el mismo Elma encerraba a los demonios infernales mas poderosos… debido a que esto paso no pude ser revivido todavía por lo que les dije a los demás que usaran los deseos como mejor conviniera.. Ya saben que la gente reviviera y el deseo de krillin.

Bueno si desean saber que pasa en esa aventura después les contare…

ELENAHEDGEHOG: léanla en mi otro fic. que se llamara EL SUPER INFIENOJIN.

GOKU: Elena-sama déjame seguir con mi historia…

ELENAHEDGEHOG: de acuerdo... Me emocione…

GOKU: OOOOK… ahora les contare como es mi vida ahora que ya estoy vivo de nuevo, y créanme mi vida no es nada normal y nunca volverá a ser la misma... tanto peor como mejor... si me lo preguntan a mi.. Es algo que nunca espere vivir y si alguien me digiera que esto me iba a pasar le diría que esta loco… pero en fin esta es mi vida, mi infierno, mi paraíso, mi maldición y bendición…


	2. Chapter El ocaso de un adios

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii (si alguien me puede ayudar a traducirlos al ingles se los agradecería mucho).

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

Elenahedgehog: por una petición especial de goku, Bulma, vegeta e incluso gohan se turnaran a lo largo de la historia para narrar los eventos, pero dado a que esta primera parte es dolorosa para ellos, piccoro la contara…. Adelante picco-chan…

"No me llames así, es infantil y degradante" dijo mirándola serio "sabes que soy la única a quien permites que te llame asiiiiiiiiiiiii, y te encantaaaaaaa" piccoro se pone rojo de la pena…. "empieza por favor lindura" "cállate…"

**EL OCASO DE UNA VIDA Y EL ADIÓS A UN AMOR**

Aun recuerdo el día como si hubiera sido ayer… chichi había dado a luz a un pequeño varón muy parecido a goku… ella y gohan no podían estar mas felices, había un nuevo miembro el la familia Son y muy pronto goku volvería a la vida... todo parecía ir excelente… pero extrañamente la salud de chichi empezó a sufrir ciertos percances, nada grave, malestares que atribuía a sus alergias o al cambio de clima… el día llego goku volvió a la vida y por primera vez sostuvo a su nuevo hijo llamado Goten el cual ya tenia 3 meses, goku estaba feliz, chichi estaba feliz y gohan estaba feliz…

Pero todo esto cambiaria, en cuestión de semanas, la salud de chichi empezó a sufrir mas de esas llamadas inconveniencias por sus alergias, había días en que su salud empeoraba pero después de 2 o 3 días volvía la normalidad, por un tiempo chichi, hasta que un día en el cual habíamos regresado de entrenar, entramos a la casa por la puerta principal… "CHI!! Ya llegamos y tenemos mucho apetito" pero no hubo respuesta, de pronto escuchamos el llanto del pequeño goten desde la parte posterior de la casa, salimos a ver que pasaba y vimos a goten llorando junto a una pila de ropa en el piso, goku lo tomo en sus brazos y trato de calmarlo "goten y tu mami" "PAPAAA" grito gohan, corrimos hacia gohan y encontramos a chichi respirando pesadamente y con una gran fiebre….

Los siguientes días los pasamos en el hospital, gohan llamo a krillin y a bulma pues no había podido contactar a nadie mas, todos pasamos días y noches en ese hospital, y para empeorar las cosas el pequeño goten también había enfermado… esto se volvió un infierno para gohan y goku, las señillas del ermitaño no curaban enfermedades, y si ellos morían no podrían ser revividos pues seria por causa natural. Gracias a las influencias de bulma transfirieron a chichi y a goten a mejor hospital bajo el cuidado de los mejores médicos... goku estaba en eterna gratitud con bulma, el amaba a esta mujer, no solo había cuidado de el cuando salio de las montañas, era mas que una hermana para el era también una madre, era su primer y mejor amiga, ella no durmió por días se la pasaba yendo de la corporación capsula, al hospital e incluso volaba a otras ciudades en búsqueda de especialistas, e incluso estuvo en cama 2 días por el cansancio y solo por que vegeta la obligo a descansar… y asi pasaron 2 semanas, chichi y el pequeño dentro de ese lugar...

Hasta que finalmente los doctores dieron su veredicto final… era una enfermedad causada por una infección dentro del cuerpo de chichi, la cual se agravo debido a una hemorragia en el nacimiento de goten, esto además de las variadas a alergias de chichi, solo empeoraron su situación… era Terminal y no podían hacer nada por ella, salvo darle en mejor tratamiento posible para liberarla de sus dolencias hasta su deceso…, los dieron de alta a chichi, y debido a que goten estaba estable todos volvieron a casa… decidí irme al templo celestial para dejarlos disfrutar de su tiempo familiar, e incluso me lleve al fastidioso dragón de gohan Ícaro para que no molestara… por lo que se sus últimos días fueron muy felices y tranquilos, pasaron los dias hasta el día que chichi falleció, había pedido a goku que la llevara a la aldea a la aldea fri-pan donde ella nació, para tener un lindo día de campo en aquel lago donde ellos tuvieron su primera cita siendo aun unos niños, fue un día tranquilo el sol brillaba y el viento soplaba suavemente, chichi les contó como era su vida como la hija del rey OXsatan, hasta cuando conoció a goku e incluso como entreno duro par el torneo de artes marciales donde se comprometieron, fue un día memorable para ellos, vieron el atardecer desde la orilla del lago y al igual que la luz del sol llegaba a su fin , la energía vital de chichi también se extinguía… se despidió de este mundo en los brazos de goku… solo habian pasado 2 meses desde su salida del hospital...

Ese día el corazón de goku se rompió, pero este no fue el fin de su tortura pues al día siguiente goten sufrió una recaída…

--/--/--/

_Elenahegdgehog: Se que es triste pero no se preocupen solo una muerte por fic… asi que que no mas muertes se los prometo… (conste aqui goten tiene 6 meses)_


	3. Chapter Un buen y mal dia

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

Elenahedgehog: HOLAAA, ya regrese

**EL BUEN INICIO, MAL FINAL**

--BULMAS day--

El día de bulma empezó como cualquier otro… NOOO, empezó mejor, los padres de bulma habían estado pensando en crear otra corporación capsula en la capital del norte, cerca de la ciudad Satán, y estaban pensando que alguien debería encargarse de ese nuevo conglomerado de su imperio, por lo que habían pensado en irse a vivir aya.

"Estas bromeando verdad papa, mama, no pensaran irse a vivir a las montañas verdad?" Dr. Brief "mama y yo lo hemos pensado pero no hemos decidido todavía" Sra. Brief "seria muy difícil mover a todos los niños del jardín hasta allá verdad papa? (son las mascotas EEE)?" "no demasiado pero un poco complicado".

Bulma no lo podía creer sus papas pensaban irse, por un lado estaba feliz , tendría la casa para si sola, y su familia claro, pero entonces tendría que cocinar, y atender a sus 2 sayajines ella sola, pero por otra parte estaría la casa sola y después de poner a trunks a dormir su siesta, ella y vegeta podrían juguetear todo lo que quisieran… "MMM eso seria lindo" "que querida"" nada mama" jijijijijijiji.

El día continúo y como nueva representante de corporación capsula, se dedico a trabajar en la oficina principal del edifico de administración. Ella estaba concentrada en el teléfono cuando su secretaria la llamo "Srita Brief" "si madalene?""Tiene una llamada por la línea 2""de quien"" de un hambre llamado..gokoul?" bulma pestaño… "GOKUUUUUU…llamándome aquí?" la secretaria cayo hacia atrás estilo anime saliendo de la oficina cerrando sin querer la puerta "BUENO GOKU QUE LINDA SORPRESA OIRTE QUE SUCEDE COMO ESTAN TODOS Y EL PEQUEÑO GOTEN Y CHICHI Y GOHAN COMO ESTAn?" de pronto se alegre aura se desvaneció cuando hoyo a su mejor amigo decir lo siguiente "Bulma… bulma por favor... chichi esta muy mal y goten también se ve mal… no se que hacer... las semillas no les ayudan… no se que hacer para ayudarlos... por favor… Bulma… TE NECESITO" fue lo ultimo que se oyó antes de que en el teléfono se oyeran sollozos hasta que la llamada se corto, la ofinina estaba en silencio hasta que se escucho un portazo, y el motor de un aeroauto, pues después de oír a su goku decir TE NECESITO salio inmediatamente de corporación capsula hacia el hospital mas cercano, en el camino recibio una llamada de krillin diciendo que chichi estaba en el hospital de la ciudad satan "de acuerdo, voy para alla solo dejame ir por mis cosas, y después de arreglar un asusntito ire para aya" colgando aterrizo frente al hospital, llamo a las recepsionistas y a todo el personal del hospital para arreglar la admisión de un importante miembro de la familia "BRIEF" fue todo lo que digieron los altos mandos del hospital hantes de salir corriendo como locos.

Luego bulma llamo a vegeta para que dejara a trunks con sus papas y que se alistara por que la llevaria al hospital de la ciudad satan volando lo mas rapido posible "y por que haria eso, mujer?" "por que si no lo haces yo misma volare tu estupida camara de gravedad" "que te sucede suenas mas molesta de lo normal?" dijo vegeta preocupado "chichi esta mal y tambien el pequeño goten, estan en ciudad satan en el hospital" y escuchando los soyosos de su esposa vegeta retrocedio dos pasos en shock "dejare al mocoso con la anciana, tendre tu bolso con las capsulas listas para cuando llegues" sijo colgando de golpe para no oir el "gracias mi amor" que sabia que bulma diria… "otosan, donde esta mami?" dijo un pequeñin de cabellos color lavanda detras del imponente guerrero sayan "tu mama y yo saldremos, asi que deberas quedarte con la anciana, entendido?" el pequeño de 1 año miro a vegeta y asintio "buen niño, trunks... ve por el bolso de tu mama" "si papi" (trunks tenia 1 año 5 meses para ser exacto, tenia 3 meses cuando fue la pelea de los androides, paso el año de la muerte de goku, mas los casi 2 meses desde que goku revivio)

Y asi al llegar bulma se despidio de su hijo y la pareja volo rumbo al hospital, bulma salto de los brazos de vegeta y se dirigieron rapidamente al salon donde vegeta sintio la presencia de ··kakarotto·· bulma entro asotando las puertas, solo krillin, 18, roshi, oolon, puar, piccoro y gohan (tien y chaos no se pudieron encontrar, y yamcha estaba de gira mundial con su equipo de baisball), y sentado en un rincón estaba goku mirando al piso con la cabeza gacha, pero al oir una voz suave decir "Goku…?" se levanto para ver a su dulce bulma irradiando amor y cariño, justo lo que el necesitava ahora, ella corrio hasta el, a lo que el se levanto tirando la silla y reciviendo gustoso el abrazo super estrujable patentado de bulma brief, capaz de levanta aun muerto con tan solo la fuerza de su amor. "bul…ma…" solloso goku "Shhhhh… todo estara bien cariño… yo me encargare de todo…" vegeta solo se les quedo mirando, jamas habia visto a un guerrero con el espiritu tan quebrantado y dolido, el hecho de que estuviera tocando y estrujando a bulma en sus brazos y de que ella lo mimara con sus gestos dulces que solo ella da, y de sus dulces palabras hacia el no lo hacian enojar, ya sabia que para bulma goku era como un hermano menor, y recordo las palabras de goku que le dijo ase mucho cuando ellos un dia entrenaban juntos…

Vegeta y goku se encontraban entrenando en la punta congelada de una gran cordillera montañosa, vegeta encontraba estas incursiones gratificantes, pues era un gran cambio a entrenar solo para la llegada de los androides, y golpear al ·· tonto de kakarotto ·· era un cambio agradable para variar. Estaban en medio de una lluvia de puños cuando goku le pregunto como han estado todos en corporación capsula y para variar vegeta hablo. Que ría desahogarse con alguien de la tortura que ese manícomio le sometía, y ya que el era el único que no le temía, además de la linda mujer gritona, esta era su oportunidad.

"Así que bulma rompió con yamcha" dijo esquivando un golpe "si y no dejo de llorar todo el día, sin decir de sus insoportables gritos" dijo sacudiendo su cabeza del recuerdo tan vivo aun en su mente "bueno… no importa ella es fuerte, y pronto se le pasara" vegeta le lanzo algunos golpes "ya se le paso, solo duro ese día al siguiente solo estuvo gruñona y ahora solo esta algo ida" goku sonrió y suspiro profundamente "esa es bulma, y se que encontrara a alguien que en verdad la merezca" vegeta lo mitro extrañado "parece que la mujer te agrada mucho kakarotto" "si ella es un pedazo de mi alma" vegeta fallo el golpe y lo miro a los ojos sintiendo su ira aumentar, en este momento el ya estaba empezando a interesarse en bulma y ahora este sujeto le salía con eso… "es que acaso no tienes ya una pareja kakarotto?" dijo aguantando su ira "Si. Chichi ella es mi esposa, ella también es parte de mi, al igual que gohan, bulma y krillin" vegeta se quedo desorientado "a que te refieres?" "bueno chichi es mi esposa, gohan mi hijo, y bulma junto con krillin son mis mejore amigos" "el calvo y la mujer no son tu familia, por que dices que son parte de ti?" dijo algo curioso "bueno krillin es mi hermano de entrenamiento el y yo empezamos a entrenar junto con el maestro roshi, desde pequeños" " y la mujer" dijo algo amenazador "ella es mi personita especial, la niña de mis ojos" dijo sonriendo con un lindo color rosa formándose en sus mejillas "QUEEEEE?" dijo vegeta, para esto ya estaban sobre una montaña sentados en la nieve, "si ella es uno de mis mas preciados tesoros" dijo goku algo avergonzado pero solo por dentro, quería ver si se le lanzaba por los celos, pero el para su decepción se contuvo, sabia que el no podría ganarle a kakarotto, bueno no sin antes volverse súper sayajin "por que ella es tan especial para ti? y si lo es por que no escogiste a ella como pareja en lugar de la arpía?" "no la llames así, claro es algo malhumorada pero es que se preocupa mucho por mi" dijo dejando escapar una sonrisita al recordar a su esposa "eso no contesta mi pregunta" dijo acusadoramente "pues… ella fue la primera persona que conocí además de mi abuelo, también la primera mujer que vi y mi primer amiga" la dijo con nostalgia, susurrando ··· mi dulce bulma ··· "sigue sin contestar toda mi pregunta?" dijo ahora con un tomo aun mas furioso "de que?" "de por que no la tomaste como pareja?" "pues por eso mismo" lo dijo mirándolo extrañando, vegeta lo miro perplejo ...··· a que se refería kakarotto con que por esa misma razón, si la quería tanto por que no hacerla suya ··· "se lo que piensas" dijo sin dejar de mirar al cielo , ahora estando acostado en la nieve, vegeta se sentó a su lado sin quitarle la mirada "ella es para mi como familia, yo vivía solo en las montañas, donde me encontró mi abuela Gohan, después de que el falleció yo quede solo y al estar acostumbrado a vivir solo con el solo me dedique a entrenar y a vivir mi vida hasta…." Se quedo mirando a una nube con la forma de una moto y sonrió "que es tan gracioso?" "esa nube" "y?""Parece una un auto" "y?" dijo furioso, pero algo curioso "es igual al que bulma manejaba el día que la conocí" quieres que te lo cuente?" "como gustes" dijo esperando a que lo hiciera...

Yo había ido de cacería, y como nada bueno se presento fui a pescar, ya había atrapado un pez enorme para la cena cuando de pronto por el camino hoy un estruendo "que es eso?" y de pronto un monstruo de metal se abalanzo sobre de mi, pensé que quería quitarme mi pez por lo que salte y de un patada lo mande volando hacia una roca, "malvado monstruo, querías quitarme mi pescado?", el monstruo dejo de moverse, y me acerque, nunca había visto algo igual, hasta que hoy un sonido de quejas dentro de la criatura, y de pronto una cosa salio de ahí, era extraña, nunca había visto algo como eso, estaba hablando , pero al aire, y tenia un olor algo gracioso que hacia que mi nariz cosquilleara, pensé ·· no huele mal, pero tampoco huele apetitoso, huele como a una flor ·· (vegeta hizo un sonido de ahoga ante la explicación de goku) bueno me le acerque y tomando mi báculo sagrado en posición para defensa , fui acercando me cada vez mas, esa cosa me vio y saco algo de entre sus ropas, eso empezó a sacar unas piedritas muy rápidas y empezó a lanzármelas, dolían mucho, hasta que me arte y de un golpe rompí lo que tenia en lo que parecían sus brazos ·· después supe que era una arma llamada ametralladora) "no te acerques a mi salvaje, o te arrepentirás" me quede sorprendido y le grite "TU HABLAS?" "si tu también no?"…………me quede mirando a esa criatura tan rara pero a la vez tan parecida a mi, no tenia ni idea que mi vida iba a cambiar al conocerla a ella…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Elenahedgehog: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHH_

_Bulma: en que estará pensando tan callada?_

_Goku: no lo se, pero se ve linda cuando esta pensativa_

_Vegeta: me recuerda a ti mujer cuando trabajas en el laboratorio_

_Goku y vegeta: con ese sexy traje ajustado blanco, de escote amplio y de tan pero tan corto…(la baba se les esta cayendo)_

_Elenahedgehog: bulma pásame esa capsula por favor… ella se la pasa… y aparece un mazo como el de AMY de sonic the hedgehog…. Y golpea a esos 2 haciéndolos volar…._

_Bulma: calenturientos…_

_Elenahegdgehog: __si alguien me puede ayudar a traducir este fic al ingles se los agradecería mucho._


	4. Chapter La mujer y kakarotto

A/N: OK este es uno de mis primeros fics, los iré agregando poco a poco así que ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

_Elenahedgehog: HOLAAA, ya regrese…. Sigan expectantes no?_

_Goku: tu y yo, amigos por siempre, nunca nada nos separaraaaa aaaaaaaa (estaba cantando una canción que estaba en el karaoke)_

_Vegeta: CALLATE… cantas peor que Elena baka…_

_Elenahedgehog: bulma pásame el altavoz y ponte estos tapones para los oídos… ella obedece y le pone el altavoz a goku…. Lo cual incrementa su voz y vegeta cae desmallado de la tortura…_

_Elenahegdgehog: sigamos con los chapters..._

--/--/

**LA MUJER Y KAKAROTTO**

"NO TE ACERQUES A MI SALVAJE, O TE ARREPENTIRÁS" ella dijo sin dejar de mirarme con esa mirada de entre enojo y miedo (vegeta adoraba esa mirada) "tu hablas" le dije sorprendido "claro tu también lo haces" "que clase de animal eres?" "QUEEEEEE?" su grito hizo que me diera dolor de cabeza (vegeta compartió su dolor) "soy una humana, una mujer, una persona como tu…tu chiquillo grosero" "una mujer?" "si una señorita para ser exacto" "una señorita? Así que tu eres una señorita, mi abuelo me dijo que si conocía una debía ser amable con ella" en ese tiempo no sabia el porque, pero si mi abuelo lo dijo yo lo haría "pues no lo fuiste ase rato" me dijo ya un poco mas calmada, pero aun un poco molesta "es que tu me atacaste" le dije yo algo molesto "no fue mi culpa nadie con sano juicio salta de ese modo fuera del agua hacia el camino sin antes mirar" me dijo de nuevo levantándome la voz a lo que me pregunte si todas las mujeres serian tan ruidosas (vegeta frunciendo el seño asintiendo).

"y dime niño vives por aquí?" "si vivo allá arriba" le dije apuntando en dirección a la cima "hMMM" ella saco un raro objeto que empezó a hacer ruido, claro que ahora yo se que era el radar del dragón, en ese tiempo bulma había empezado a reunir las esferas del dragón "y dime vives solo?" "algo así , vivo con mi abuelo" "te molesta si te acompaño al parecer vamos por el mismo camino, yo también me dirijo hacia la punta de la montaña y no se como exactamente llegar, siiiiiiiiiiii" me lo dijo con una voz tan suave y una mirada extraña, que me hizo sentir raro, " si claro, pero no pongas esa cara, pareces loca" "LOCAAAA, como te atreves chiquillo grosero solo estaba siendo gentil, ya sabes dulce contigo" dijo algo ofendida, claro que yo ya se ahora, por que ese acto de bulma me hizo sentir raro, claro ahora me gusta pero de niño me hizo sentir incomodo y como mi abuelo nunca hacia cosas así me pareció muy raro.

Vegeta sabia a que se refería, al principio ese acto de niña dulce también le pareció muy alarmante y totalmente desagradable, pero era por que en el fondo le gustaba, el pobre vegeta empezó a enojarse un poco ·· esa mujer manipuladora al parecer lo ase con todo guerrero que conoce ··. ·· Te pasa algo vegeta? ·· Nada kakarotto continua ·· bueno, entonces la lleve hasta la cima, ella era muy lenta y como teníamos que escalar tuve que cargarla hasta la cima, era algo pesadita, pero definitivamente muy suave y olía como flores así que no me importo mucho hacerlo, pero se quejaba tanto… (A vegeta se le inflaba la vena de la frente cada vez que goku hablaba de bula con detalles tan íntimos maldito kakarotto, restregándome en la cara, sus vivencias con la mujer,) en el camino fuimos conversando y le pregunte que era la cosa en que viajaba y eso que uso para atacarme y como había hecho para aparecerlo, "eres una bruja o algo así?" "NOOOOOOOOOOO, las brujas son feas y viejas, yo soy una mujer joven y bonita" ·· desde joven la mujer tenia muy grande el ego y un carácter altanero y agresivo, muy interesante ··, a que te refieres vegeta? ·· Nada kakarotto prosigue ·· de acuerdo ·· se le quedo mirando, MMM vegeta se esta interesando jijijiji continua kakarotto. "y como te llamas?" " yo me llamo goku y tu?" "bulma" "bulma que extraño nombre" "no es raro es exótico, y goku no es muy normal que digamos niño…" "MHHH... no lo es?.. Bueno a mi me gusta… y bulma se oye raro pero creo que también me gusta" bulma se puso roja, y se sujeto a mi cuello aun mas pensé que se estaba resbalando así que la sujete a mi mas fuerte… ella empezó a temblar así que pensé que estaba asustada por la altura "no mires hacia abajo, sierra los ojos y yo te diré cuando lleguemos" "gracias Goku-chan" "goku-chan?" "si es una forma amistosa de llamarte" "eso es raro, así me llamaba mi abuelito" "te llamaba?" "si el murió hace 2 años" "pero dijiste que vivías con el" "si su espíritu se quedo conmigo dentro del talismán de la suerte de la familia Son" "así que te llamas goku son?" "si y tu?" "Bulma Brief, seguro has oído de mi" "no" "nooo, pero si mi familia es famosa" "MMM, que es famosa?" "olvídalo" "esta bien" ·· y me llama a mi egocéntrico centrista ·· que es egocéntrico centrista? ·· Olvídalo kakarotto ·· esta bien ··.

Bueno la lleve a mi casa y en cuanto entro vio en el centro de la mesa un pequeño pedestal con la esfera de cuatro estrellas "AAAHHH la esfera de 4 estrellas, la encontré" empezó a gritar y cuando la tomo en sus manos, se la arrebate y la empuje aun lado. (vegeta se le quedo mirando) se lo que piensas no lo hice por ser malo, lo que pasa es que era el ultimo recuerdo de mi abuelo, y como era lo único que tenia de el, pensé que el alma de el estaba dentro ya que últimamente había empezado a brillar, y pensé que era el que aun me hacia compañía, (dijo muy triste, vegeta podía comprender lo que era la soledad) claro que le explique por que la empuje y ella me vio con una cara de tristeza y me dio un abrazo (vegeta se callo hacia atrás estilo anime con gotas de sudor en la nuca recuerda vegeta el era solo un mocoso molesto y desagradable de ?) que edad tenias kakarotto, ·· 8 años mas o menos y bulma tenia como 16 ·· (vegeta tomo una respiración profunda sintiendo algo de alivio maldita sea y por que debería de importarme?) ·· te sucede algo vegeta? ·· El solo lo negó con la cabeza.

Esta bien, ella me seguía abrazando y la escuche llorar, me pareció raro por que estaba llorando , yo solo lo hacia cuando algo me dolía y pensé que tal vez estaba lastimada "te lastime?" le dije algo asustado, no solo herí a alguien que no me había hecho daño , si no que era una mujer y mi abuelo me había dicho ¨ debes ser amable con las señoritas, goku, un buen hombre siempre debe ser amable con las mujeres ¨ "no estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte" me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla (vegeta estaba colorado).

"mira esta es una esfera del dragón y la razón por la que parpadea es por que reacciona a las demás esferas, mira" entonces saco otras dos esferas, eran la de 3 y 6 estrellas "OOOH". "entonces estas tu solito aquí?" "si yo con mi abuelo" "el no es tu abuelo, tu abuelito, se fue al paraíso es un lugar muy bonito que va la gente cuando muere" "OOOOO, y puedo ir a visitarlo?" "no, lo siento, pero lo volverás a ver cuando seas muy viejo y sea la hora de partir" "hasta ser viejo?" "si pero creo que hasta que ese momento llegue tu deberías de vivir tu vida plenamente… pero dudo mucho que viviendo aquí tu solo lo logres" "a que te refieres?" "dime alguna vez as salido de estas montañas o visto a mas gente?" "no, solo he conocido a mi abuelito y el y yo hemos vivido aquí solos"… bulma se me quedo mirando con esa mirada llena de emociones, para ese entonces estábamos sentados en la mesita de mi casa, me le quede mirando a los ojos, esos ojos azules de un azul mas bello que el mar o el cielo, si te le quedas mirando por mucho tiempo te quedas perdido en su mirada, (vegeta estaba tan celoso que estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre goku, pero…) son bonitos verdad vegeta? ·· (se quedo mudo y asintió pero al darse cuenta de su gesto, voltio la cabeza indignado) yo como voy a saberlo para mi no es mas que una mujer gritona la cual me es de utilidad por el momento ·· siiiiiiii, claro, no me engañas vegeta se que estas de acuerdo conmigo, nadie jamás se a resistido a los ojos de bulma… ni siquiera piccolo y eso que es un namek ·· (vegeta se puso colorado y le dio una mirada de Cállate o te mato).

Bueno continúo, entonces se levanto con una mirada decidida, haciendo que saltara del susto "de acuerdo esta decidido" "que pasa bulma?" "goku…?" "si" "quisieras venir conmigo?" "queeeee?" "si bueno, aquí tu estas solito y debe ser muy aburrido, y por lo que veo te gusta practicar las artes marciales verdad, si bienes conmigo conocerás mucha gente, veras nuevos y exóticos lugares y podrás pelear con gente fuerte y aprender nuevas técnicas…" me le quede mirando, y pensé por un momento lo que me dijo, era raro dejar mi hogar por irme con ella, pero le prometí a mi abuelito ser feliz y volverme muy fuerte "esta bien y que tengo que hacer?" "solo alistar tus cosas… mañana por la mañana saldremos hacia una nueva aventura" "SIII" esa noche cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir, ella durmió en mi cama y yo en la que era de mi abuelo, ella se durmió rápido y yo no podía contener la emoción entonces sentí que ella salio de la casa, me levante y la seguí, la vi sentada en una piedra no muy lejos de mi casa llorando "estas bien?" "si estoy bien lindo, vete a dormir" "todavía te duele el golpe?" "no solo es que yo no se que haría si no tuviera familia, y si tuviera que vivir yo sola" "no es tan malo…" "creo que ya debes estar acostumbrado.. Ven vamos a dormir si?" "si" .

Nos fuimos a dormir, pero entonces la vi temblando, te pasa algo bulma" "solo hace un poco de frió" "si en las noches hace mas frió aquí, pero yo ya me acostumbre, cuando tenia frió dormía con mi abuelito" "goku?" "si?" "lo extrañas mucho?" "si, pero no siento tan solo al tener los tesoros que me dio me hace recordarlo" "HMMM, goku tengo algo de frió" "toma ten mi cobija yo no la necesito" entonces entro una ráfaga de viento que nos hizo temblar "estas loco te congelaras" "yo soy muy resistente" "olvídalo" nos dormimos y al tiempo sentí que algo me llamaba y escuche un grito y desperté, pero en la cama con bulma, ·· QUE, como demonios terminaste en su cama? ·· No lo se ·· entonces la mire extrañado "que pasa?" "goku no se como terminaste en mi cama pero ten cuidado hay una cosa aquí entre las cobijas y esta amarrada en mi pierna" ·· que demonios era lo que tenia amarrado ·· déjame seguir contando ·· (solo le dio una mirada de niño malcriado) "que?" levante la cobija y mire que era mi colita (vegeta se puso rojo podía imaginar la cola de kakarotto enredado en la pierna de bulma disfrutando de su calor y la suavidad de la piel de ella maldita sea estas malditas hormonas (goku le dio una mirada de, creo que estas loco) "no te preocupes solo es mi colita" "aah, bueno solo es tu… coli… ta… QUEEE?" "si mira, esta bonita verdad, y dime como es la tuya?" "yo no tengo cola, la gente normal no la tiene" "HMMM, ahora que lo dices mi abuelo no tenia colita, siempre me sentí mal por el por que son muy divertidas, mira" y la empecé a mover como perrito alegre (vegeta se sintió indignado) "bueno eso no importa" "como llegue aquí?" "no lo se creo que si te dio frió y te viniste a dormir conmigo" "lo siento" "no importa me estaba sintiendo mal de dejarte tener frió por dormir sin cobija y yo iba a ser la que me fuera a dormir contigo" (vegeta que estaba parado mirando a lo lejos se resbalo al oír eso maldito seas kakarotto) "oye bulma por que estas reuniendo las esferas?" estábamos acurrucados los dos en la cama (vegeta se callo hacia atrás estilo anime) vegeta siéntate, te sigues resbalando con la nieve se esta poniendo colorado de los celos, creo que trunks se volverá una realidad muy pronto "es que cuando se reúnen las 7 esferas, un dragón aparece y te concede un deseo" "un deseo?" "si y yo quiero que me cumpla el mió" "y cual es?" "el tener a mi novio de ensueño, mi propio príncipe azul" (vegeta hizo sonidos de estarse ahogando, pero en la cara tenia un rostro que demostraba felicidad y asombro así que la mujer quiere una pareja que sea un príncipe, eso explica por que nunca se consumo su relación con el cara cortada) si, definitivamente le gusta bulma a ver si lo puedo poner un poco celoso, pero no mucho no quiero que se enoje conmigo ni con bulma "goku hay algo que quiero pedirte" "si?" "para realizar el deseo necesito las 7 esferas… quería pedirte que me prestaras la tuya para hacerlo, te prometo que te la devolveré después del deseo" "esta bien, pero yo cargare mi esfera, y te la prestare cuando ya tengamos las demás" "gracias goku-chan muchas gracias" me dijo abrazándome tan fuerte, no podía respirar tenia mi cara entre sus pechos y aun de mas joven los tenia enormes (vegeta se puso rojo y un poco de sangre le salio de la nariz SUFICIENTE y le pego a goku en la cabezota) oye por que fue eso? ·· Te estas extralimitando kakarotto ·· lo que digas vegeta siiii Lo logre, le gusta bulma, le gusta bulma bueno si ya terminaste de romperme la cabeza, entonces esa mañana partimos, varios días pasaron y fuimos viajando al bulma ser tan débil tuve que protegerla de todas las bestias que se la querían comer, de los maleantes que nos querían robar y de los hombre que la querían molestar (a esto ultimo vegeta dio una respuesta de gruñido furioso malditos bastardos).

Un día en especial cuando un hombre-tigre nos ataco bulma estaba tan feliz que me empezó a abrazar y a besar por todo el rostro (vegeta se puso súper furioso, maldito así que le tiro una piedra en la nuca, se había levantado y estaba parado detrás de el lanzando una que otra roca al vació) oye eso dolió ·· se me escapo ·· si claro a quien engañas Veggie "goku eres tan fuerte y valiente esta decidido, de ahora en adelante tu eres mi mejor amigo" "mejor amigo?" "si quiere decir que eres mi amigo muy muy muy extra especial, mas especial que cualquier otro amigo que tenga, ahora y en el futuro" "bulma?" "si?" "y tu también puedes ser eso para mi?" "quieres que yo sea tu mejor amiga?" Si…" estaba tan nervioso (vegeta entendió un poco eso, era la sensación de nervios parecida a la de el cuando esperaba a ver si bulma le volvía a hablar después de decirle cosas insultantes sobre hirientes) "claro que si, me sentiría honrada de ser tu mejor amiga" me dio un beso en la mejilla y después de hacer aparecer una moto nos dirigimos al pueblo, yo un poco molesto por que bulma no me dejo comerme al tigre, pero feliz por que dijo que me llevaría a comer en la ciudad…

así a lo largo del viaje conocimos al maestro roshi, a Oolong, yamcha y a puar, a ox Satán, y chichi, ·· tu mujer? ·· Si la ayudamos a salvar su hogar ya que era un castillo en la punta de un volcán y este hizo erupción, hay fue cuando le prometí que después volvería por ella, ella dijo que me daría algo si volvía por ella, algo llamado matrimonio (vegeta se volvió a ahogar ) de que demonios hablas kakarotto? ·· Yo no sabia lo que era hasta que la volví a ver.

Como rompí el auto en que íbamos, ox Satán nos presto uno, los días pasaron, bueno todo iba bien oolong estaba viajando con nosotros y como a bulma le robaron las capsulas tuvimos que dormir al aire libre, bulma tenia 2 capsulas, una de comida y otra de acampar pero solo tenia 2 bolsas de dormir y como oolong era un cerdito muy… como lo llamo bulma? Pervertido, (vegeta se ahogo) ella insistió que yo durmiera con ella (se volvió a ahogar pero ahora coloradísimo maldito kakarotto juro que si esta haciendo esta por molestarme lo matare) esa noche dormimos bajo las estrellas, no podíamos dormir habíamos tenido tantas aventuras en los últimos días que estábamos muy cansados incluso para conciliar el sueño, "bulma ya solo nos faltan 2 esferas" "si goku ya pronta podremos invocar al dragón" "te pasa algo bulma te oyes triste, no estas feliz pronto tu deseo se volverá realidad" "goku, pronto terminaremos el viaje no lo entiendes?" ella se levanto y se fue sola al bosque, yo me levante y fui tras ella y la encontré recargada en un árbol llorando "que pasa bulma?" "goku sabes lo que harás después de nuestra aventura?" "creo que iré con el anciano roshi, el prometió que me entrenaría, para ser tan fuerte como mi abuelo" (al encontrarnos con roshi el me dijo que era el, el maestro de mi abuelo, ·· el anciano libidinoso era el maestro de tu abuelo? ·· Si y también el del papa de chichi, el bebió el agua inmortal, por eso es tan viejo y aun no ha muerto, bulma se veía triste aun, pero un poco mas aliviada "Goku, no quiero que esto termine?" "a que te refieres bulma?" ella me abrazo, y terminamos abrazados, sentados junto a ese árbol "goku… han pasado tantas cosas, tu y yo hemos estado juntos casi un año goku" "tanto tiempo?" "goku… te gustaría que yo fuera tu familia?" (Vegeta se ahogo tanto que empezó a toser) me le quede mirando con cara de que me esta hablando? "es que acaso no quieres?" "yo…" "goku te gustaría que fuéramos hermanos" (vegeta dio un suspiro de alivio) "yo seria tu hermana mayor y tu mi hermani…" no le di chancee de terminar por que me le lance encima "SIIIIIIII" le grite estaba tan feliz, ya tenia familia de nuevo, ya no estaba solo y aunque nos separáramos en el futuro siempre seriamos familia (vegeta empezó a sentir que su corazón se derretía ella es… en realidad ella es… un ser único)… así que esa noche volvimos a dormir abrazados, me sentí la persona mas feliz del mundo…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

__

_Elenahedgehog: snif snif, que lindo es el ayer_

_Bulma: GOKUUU te quiero tanto… BUAAA_

_Goku: yo tambien te quiero B-chan, te quiero mucho (dijo estrujándola en sus brazos)_

_Vegeta: quitale tus manos de encima kakarotto.. (entonces goku y bulma se abrazaron de el llorando)_

_Los 2: tambien te queremos mucho Veggie.._

_Vegeta: sueltenme llorones…_

_Elenahedgehog: yo tambien necesito un abrazo… (y los 3 me abrazaron) _

_sigan expectantes a mi siguiente chapter… envíenme reviws please… siiiiiiiiiiii_


	5. Chapter el fin del recuerdo

Hola amigos soy goku, son goku para ser mas exacto, mi vida despues de la saga de los androides

A/N: OK ténganme paciencia siiiiiiiii , la historia se hace poco a poco..

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

Elenahedgehog: HOLAAA, Siguen expectantes no?

EL FLASH DEL PASADO (3RA PARTE) FIN

-vegeta se ve pensativo - el voltio y lo miro detenidamente ·· dime kakarotto si ese era el deseo como es que la mujer no esta casada?, - por que demonios estoy preguntando esto - es que cuando alfil reunimos 6 esferas alguien nos secuestro para robárnoslas, recuerdo que estábamos en el desierto y que un enanito verde nos había encerrado en un cuarto de metal con techo de vidrio y dijo que cuando el sol saliera moriríamos fritos (vegeta estaba muy centrado en la historia - este maldito debió haber estudiado tortura 101 con freezer - ).

Entonces puar el gato que siempre anda con yamcha, dijo que había luna llena, para entonces yamcha ya se nos había unido, bueno mire hacia arriba y la mire y les conté de la historia que mi abuelo me contó del monstruo de luna llena y que nunca debía yo de mirarla o el monstruo vendría, no era problema para mi pues siempre me dormía temprano, y cualquier otra noche podía mirarla pero nunca en luna llena (vegeta encontró esto muy interesante, y se acerco aun mas a el) "goku son solo tonterías para asustar a los niños y hacerlos dormirse temprano" "pero es cierto a mi abuelito lo mato el monstruo de la luna llena" (vegeta se le quedo mirando a goku… entonces kakarotto se había transformado en oozuro y matado al anciano?) "Goku de casualidad la noche en que murió tu abuelo, viste la luna?" me dijo yamcha "Si" "goku hagas no mire la luna que esta ahí" dijo el oolong apuntando al cielo y pues yo voltee sin pensar, y solo recuerdo voltear a verlos y después una extraña sensación, y sentí que me dormía, ahora que vinieron ustedes a la tierra se que yo soy ese monstruo y que ya fui el que mate a mi abuelito y que yo destruí el castillo, bulma me lo explico antes de irse a namek, me sentí espantoso, pero ella me dijo que son cosas que pasan y que por lo menos podía ver a mi abuelito todo el tiempo que quiera yendo a visitar a la hermana del maestro roshi, Urania baba, la adivina espiritual ·· el anciano tiene familia viva ·· si y es una viejita algo gruñona pero amable, ella también bebió del agua sagrada.

Bueno, después de que me desmaye desperté en los brazos de bulma cubierto por la capa de yamcha y sin ropa "que paso bulma y donde esta mi ropa?" "nada cariño paso un huracán y acabo con todo, pero tengo que decirte algo" "si?" "o siento dulzura pero, perdiste tu cola, lo siento mucho" "QUEEEE?, mi colita mi colita" me sentí horrendo no tenerla, pero me acostumbre aunque estaba algo fuera de equilibrio (vegeta asintió, era normal la cola era parte de ellos el ahora se había ya acostumbrado a no tenerla pero a veces aun podía sentirla en su cintura) al parecer, el tornado nos libero y oolong pidió el deseo antes de que el marciano lo pidiera, quieres saber cual era el deseo?, ·· porque no? ·· Mejor pregúntaselo a bulma, ya que tiene que ver con ella ·· a que te refieres? ·· lo siento pero ella me mataría si te lo digiera ·· estupido kakarotto ·· bueno la final bulma no pidió el deseo pero obtuvo un novio, no el que quería pero un novio después de todo, (la vena de vegeta parecía que iba a explotar, - maldito bastardo, del cara cortada - ) así que nos despedimos, fue fácil para mi despedirme de los otros pero no de bulma ella y yo nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, "bulma" "goku, cuídate cariño, y promete que me llamaras debes en cuando o al menos que me escribirás" " lo prometo" "toma el radas del dragón, en un años las esferas volverán a estar funcionales y podrás buscar la de tu abuelo" "gracias bulma… te extrañare" "y yo extrañare a mi dulce hermanito menor y mi mejor amigo" "entonces siempre seremos amigos?" "siempre" "aunque no estemos juntos?" "claro" "lo prometes?" "lo prometo… tu y yo amigos por siempre" "por siempre… te quiero B-chan" "y yo a ti G-Chan, cuídate" "lo haré" "si necesitas algo lo que sea dirígete a la capital del oeste y búscame en la corporación capsula, no importa lo que sea yo siempre estaré para ti" "lo haré… cuídense…" - abuelito, gracias por el ángel que me enviaste. - y así nos despedimos…

--End of the flash back--

"Después de eso me fui con el maestro Roshi a entrenar ahí conocí a krillin y juntos entrenamos para competir en el torneo de artes marciales" "que es eso?" " es un torne o que se realiza cada 3 años, claro ahora es cada 5 o 6, donde los peleadores mas fuertes se reúnen a combatir… ya no entramos los chicos y yo ya que somos demasiados fuertes y ya no presentan un desafió" "MMMMMMM" respondió vegeta "claro que en el torneo me volví a reunir con mis amigos y después volví a ir esta vez yo solo a buscar la esfera de 4 estrellas" "y la mujer?" "ella pues como yamcha estaba con ella no tuvo deseos de ir conmigo, además seria peligroso y ya que el maestro roshi me prohibió usar mi nube y no podía volar, si ella iba conmigo mi búsqueda seria mas peligrosa para ella" "y por que el anciano te prohibió la dichosa nube?" " era parte de mi entrenamiento para mejorar mi resistencia y velocidad, con la nube solamente volaba de un lugar a otro y si iba bulma ella no aguantaría el paso" "MMMMM" respondió… "fue en el torneo donde pele contra piccolo que me reencontré con chichi y me recordó mi promesa hacia ella que le hice de niños, que al crecer nos casaríamos (al oír esto vegeta se volvió a caer hacia atrás anime stile), le explique que yo pensaba que eso era algo de comer (vegeta se volvió a caer) bulma y krillin me explicaron que era matrimonio, vivir con alguien para toda la vida yo pensaba que era raro y la idea no me gustaba para nada, pero al verla tan triste y decepcionada me hizo recordar lo que mi abuelo me dijo - otra vez el dichoso abuelo - (pensó vegeta) "un hombre siempre cumple su palabra, es una de las bases del honor de un peleador" (vegeta tuvo que admitir que este abuelo, era un hombre honorable) "así que le pregunte que si se quería casar conmigo, que si yo lo prometí lo iba a cumplir, así que un mes después nos casamos y al año nació gohan"… vegeta se le quedo mirando - lo cuenta tan a la ligera como si el hecho de escoger pareja fuera tan simple - …

Tuve varias aventuras mas pero no fue si no hasta la aventura de namek, mientras yo me encontraba entrenando en mi nave que bulma me construyo que llegue a una revelación, ella no era una guerrera, y en ese lugar habría muchos enemigos, no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo seria ni a que se enfrentarían pero ella nunca se negó a esta aventura, ella incluso fue la que la sugirió.. ella es una mujer fuerte, decidida que nunca acepta un no por respuesta, es testaruda, agresiva y volátil, pero también es la mas dulce, amable, sincera, honorable y bondadosa persona que e tenido el privilegio de conocer, y en ningún momento e puesto en duda lo que yo me dije hace mucho qué ella era el ángel que mi abuelo me había enviado para cuidar de mi y guiarme por mi camino, ya que de no haberla conocido no seria el guerrero que soy ahora, ella es mi pilar de fuerza (vegeta se le quedo mirando, como podía tener semejante sentimientos por otra mujer que no fuera su pareja, y como maldita sea alguien podía llegar a querer a alguien de esa manera).

"RAYOS ya es tarde y chichi me matara" "Hump" dijo vegeta "hasta luego vegeta, nos vemos después…" vegeta ya se iba cuando goku le grito "oye vegeta…?" "cuídala por mi?" y con eso se teletransporto antes de que vegeta le gritara… "cuídala por mi… que tontería… como se atreve a decirme que hacer" so lo recodo el rostro de el cuando lo dijo, ella no era su consanguínea pero el la miraba como familia "familia… un guerrero no necesita esas estupideces" dijo mientras volaba a corporación capsula.

Al llegar vegeta, encontró a bulma sentada en la sala mirando un extraño libro de imágenes "a eres tu vegeta? Llegas temprano… tienes hambre?" vegeta la miro detenidamente parecía algo triste pero sus ojos no mostraban ningún signo de haber llorado " te pasa algo?" ella le pregunto, ella se levanto, y se acerco lentamente lo miro , ante esto el solo se quedo nervioso parado en estado de shock que pretende? entonces ella le planto un beso en la frente (era fácil para ella el la tiene enorme y ella es un poco mas alta que el así que solo levanto del suelo un poquito) que esta haciendo el estaba petrificado "lo sabia" dijo con una voz certera, vegeta se le quedo mirando con cara de oONO que es lo que sabe? O por dios no me digas que lo sabe "TONTOOOO, te volviste a extralimitar en el entrenamiento verdad, tienes fiebre, quiero que subas te des un baño caliente y te vallas a las cama, yo te subiré algo de come" vegeta se le quedo mirando con cara de que demonios fue lo que paso, " esta bien?" dijo ella con una voz suave y relajada el solo asintió y subió las escaleras "cuídala por mi.. esas fueron tus palabras kakarotto" entonces recordó lo que goku le dijo - ella es una mujer fuerte, decidida que nunca acepta un no por respuesta, es testaruda, agresiva y volátil, pero también es la mas dulce, amable, sincera, honorable y bondadosa persona que e tenido el privilegio de conocer, y en ningún momento e puesto en duda lo que yo me dije hace mucho que ella era el ángel que mi abuelo me había enviado para cuidar de mi y guiarme por mi camino, ya que de no haberla conocido no seria el guerrero que soy ahora - tienes razón kakarotto… maldita sea tienes toda la maldita razón… ella definitivamente es alguien especial…

_Elenahedgehog: termine el flash back, ahora si seguirá la historia jajajajajajaja_

_Bulma: estará bien, tiene la cara de yo tramo algo malo?_

_Vegeta: HMMMM. Adoro esa cara, me recuerda a la tuya cuando planeas algo travieso… antes de…._

_Goku: de que?_

_Elenahedgehog: yo lo sabrás goku ya lo sabrás…. _

_Vegeta: a que te refieres ONNA…_

_Elenahedgehog: ya te he dicho que no me digas así… soy Elena hedgehog, ELENA.. Métetelo en la cabeza o te haré algo horrendo…_

_Vegeta: más horrendo que tu cara no lo creo…_

_ELENAHEDGEHOG: sabes que incluiré yaoi… verdad?_

_Vegeta: si y que?_

_ELENAhedgehog: sabes que es entre tú y goku verdad?_

_Vegeta: me lo imaginaba… (Vegeta y goku se miran goku le sonríe avergonzado y vegeta se voltea avergonzado )pero también se que tu amas a bulma y te encanta que nosotros estemos juntos así que no me importa…_

_Elenahedgehog: no me retes vegeta o te haré actuar una escena yaoi con… YAMCHA…_

_VEGETA: NO TE ATREVAZ ON… Elena… tú ganas_

_Elenahegdgehog: sabia que verías las cosas a mi manera… sigan expectantes a mi siguiente chapter… envíenme reviws please… siiiiiiiiiiii_


	6. Chapter Un pensamiento fugas

A/N: OK continúo con el trabajo…

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

Elenahedgehog: continuemos con nuestra historia y GRACIASS por los reviws me están subiendo el animo… muchas gracias a: Jime, y Eri mond licht, gracias… especialmente a rakeloka,

--/--/--/--

**PENSAMIENTO FUGAS**

-- -- -- GOHAN days -- -- --

Papa y yo habíamos vuelto de enterrar a mama el la aldea PAOS, mi abuelo quería que fuera enterrada a lado de mi abuela pero papa decidió enterrarla en el lago donde falleció bajo ese mismo árbol, mi abuelo lo acepto y nombro ese lugar como sagrado, y que solo los miembros de la familia eran permitidos de pisar ese lugar, papa estuvo muy agradecido, bulma estuvo ahí y se la paso todo el tiempo junto a mi papa y arrastrando a vegeta por todo el lugar pues estaba sujeta a su brazo sin dejarlo ir, todos se fueron después de la ceremonia, papa y yo nos quedamos, piccoro también se fue, los quedábamos éramos, papa, el abuelo, y yo.

bulma y vegeta se quedaron un poco mas hasta que nos decidimos a ir, "Goku-chan, se fuerte cariño, todo se mejorara" papa dio una sonrisita "hace mucho que no me llamas así, no desde niños" "tu siempre serás mi goku-chan, cualquier cosa que necesites solo háblame de acuerdo" el solo asintió, vegeta se acerco y puso su brazo en el hombro de papa, papa lo miro sorprendido pero después bajo la mirada y le sonrió "gracias, vegeta" "lo que sea…" papa y yo pensamos que era su respuesta normal pero lo que dijo después casi nos hizo caernos desmallados "lo que sea… llama si necesitas algo.. Entendiste… es una orden de tu superior" dijo retirándose a donde bulma lo esperaba para irse.

"papa debemos irnos, quiero ver a goten" papa y yo le dimos una ultimo visadazo a la tumba de mama "de acuerdo gohan, vamos a la casa de tu abuelo" nos fuimos volando en la nube pues papa no sentía ánimos de volar, y la verdad es que yo tampoco, en casa del abuelo, tuvimos una cena callada, después nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto el cual era el de mama de niña, los 3 nos fuimos a la cama juntos, después de un rato de no poder dormir, solo nos dedicamos a estar recostados en la cama mirando a goten dormir… "gohan he estado pensando" "si papa" "esperaremos a que tu hermano tenga 10 años antes de ir con uranaibaba" "la hermana del maestro roshi?" "si ella es la que es capaz de traer a los muertos del mas allá por un día, ella fue capaz de traer a mi abuelito una vez" "por que esperar tanto papa?" "por que quiero que goten sea capaz de recordarla bien y si la traemos antes talvez su imagen no se le quede grabada bien y quiero que los 2 se disfruten lo mas que puedan" "sienes razón papa, esta bien esperaremos hasta que tenga 10 años" "o tal vez a los 8 si las cosas andan bien" dijo con su famosa sonrisa "si papa, esperaremos hasta que sea mayor y sea capaz de poder recordar bien a mama" fue así que por fin nos dormimos…

**-- --en corporación capsula - - - - - -**

Vegeta y bulma habían entrado por el cuarto de trunks a la corporación capsula para poder darle su beso de buenas noches, el pequeñín no se duerme sin recibirlo, después de esto ellos se retiraron a su cuarto "vegeta crees que goku estará bien?" ellas estaba sentada frente al tocador quitándose, sus joyas solo envuelta en su bata de noche, vegeta la miro de reojo por el espejo "NO, se sentirá en un infierno del cual tendrá que salir por su cuenta propia" bulma que se estaba cepillando el cabello, dejo caer el cepillo y se puso pálida de la impresión vegeta noto esto y se preocupo un poquito "como puedes decir eso, eres horrible" "lo digo por que es exactamente lo que yo sentiría si tu…" se quedo mirando al techo de la habitación, rojo del bochorno, "ve.. ge… ta" dijo entre sollozos, acostándose a lado de vegeta abrazándolo con toda su fuerza, ahora bulma es un poco mas fuerte, ya que mama la había estado entrenando un poco es sus ratos libres en que se reunían para conversas, pues ellas eran las mejoras amigas, pensándolo bien ella era la única amiga que tenia mi mama, bueno los 2 estaban abrasados, "Bulma prométeme que seré yo quien se valla antes que tu" le susurro vegeta "nos iremos al mismo tiempo te parece? Por que será cuando seamos viejitos" vegeta le sonrió abrazando la mas entre sus brazos "te amo mujer" "y yo te amo a ti mi poderoso sayajin" y con el ego inflado vegeta la bezo apasionadamente.

_ELENAHEDGEHOG: Aquí comienza un lemon pero como gohan es chiquito no le permitiremos seguir narrando…_

_GOHAN: y cuando se acabe?_

_ELENAHEDGOG: solo cuando se acabe…_

_Gohan: esta bien…_

_ELENAHEDGEHOG: OK yo le continuare…_

Vegeta tomo a bulma entre sus brazos y lentamente le quito su pequeño baby doll de seda color perla, a el le encantaba, primero la manoseaba sobre esa pequeño traje, la tela era tan suave y transparente que solo lo hacia ansiar arrancárselo, pero bulma lo mataría si lo hacia a los 2 les gustaba el traje, bulma le encantaba que vegeta solo durmiera en sus pantaloncillos cortos, era mas fácil de desnudar, tenia suerte era un expandes color negro, le encantaba sobarle su imponente armamento sobre la suave tela, y a el pues no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, bulma se canso de que vegeta estuviera encima.

así que después de que el le quito su baby doll, ella se le sentó encima, a el le encantaba que ella fuera tan dominante, además le vista era muy buena, - OH kami gracias por la vista- pensó vegeta al ver los enormes pechos de su mujer, desde que trunks nació los pechos ya de ante mano enormes de bulma le crecieron una talla y media, por la lactancia y ya que el pequeño sin importar que ya tenia... bueno va a cumplir 2 años dentro de 3 meses, no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir su buena ración de leche de bulma recién exprimida por sus pequeños labios, los pechos de bulma estaban sobrecargados de leche, ese pequeño come como loco y el cuerpo de bulma responde a la necesidad de su hijo -malditos sayajines golosos- pensó bulma, pero en cierta manera el estar amamantando todavía la hacia sentirse conectada a su hijo, además a vegeta no le importaba, en una revista los 2 leyeron que los niños pueden seguir lactando hasta los 3 o 4 años, y chichi le dijo a bulma que a gohan lo dejo de amamantar a los 3 por que su cuerpo dejo de producirle leche poco a poco, con la ración cada vez menor gohan dejo de pedirla, pero el seguía pidiéndole que lo cargara en brazos y que lo acurrucara entre sus pechos, si no podía obtener su premio aun quería seguir disfrutando del momento juntos, a esto bulma se sintió aliviada…

bueno continuemos… bulma empezó a masajear el bien estructurado cuerpo de su hombre, masajeando primero su cabeza, pues sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, brindándole un suave toque con sus manos, a lo que vegeta respondió con un ronroneo, le acaricio su rostro, y termino con un besito en sus labios, era uno de piquito, luego bajo al cuello allí le sigue masajeando y dando le mas besitos y le dio un chupeton, a el le encantaba eso, después descendió a los hombros y a los brazos tomándolos y besando cada una de sus palmas y sus dedos, a lo que vegeta respondió suspirando su nombre, a ella le gustaba hacerlo decir su nombre jijijiji, ella termino por ponerlas palmas en sus pechos, el abrió los ojos a esto, ella empezó a tallar las manos de vegeta en sus pechos, mientras frotaba su entrepierna con la de vegeta haciéndolo poner aun mas duro, vegeta no podía mas quería esos senos y los quería ya…

libero sus manos y poniéndolas en su espalda la jalo hacia el para poder hundir su rostro entre esos montes de carne "impaciente verdad cariño" "es tu maldita culpa mujer por ser tan deseable" bulma sonrió algo picara vegeta empezó a masajear pospechos de bulma con sus manos, lamiéndolos y besándolos, -le doy 3 segundos para que empiece a robarle el desayuno a trunks, 1, 2, 3- y así fue el empezó a succionarlos – maldita sea sabe tan dulce, es por eso que el mocoso nunca se cansa de sacarle este premio a mi mujer – bulma empezó a gemir y a suspirar el nombre de vegeta "vegeta cariño por favor me vas a dejar seca" el no contesto tenia los ojos cerrados solo abrió uno para mirarla y aumento la succión –si tengo que detenerme, para poder continuar con lo demás, entonces le sacare lo mas que pueda antes de dejarlos ir—le dedico una sonrisita diabólica a bulma "travieso" le guiño el ojo bulma, vegeta tomo los 2 pechos de bulma juntándolos, aplastando uno contra el otro, lo que la hizo gemir, y riendo maliciosamente abrió lentamente la boca para introducir sus 2 pezones dentro y empezó a chuparlos lo mas fuerte que pudo, sin dejar de estrujarlos con sus manos, "maldita sea vegeta no soy una vaca…" le grito bulma después de sacarle la mayor parte de su leche, la dejo ir, dejando se caer de nuevo en la cama, dedicándole una sonrisa de dientes pelados y de oreja a oreja, se le podía ver un rastro de leche que se escurría que entre un lado de la boca, --demonios por que es tan sexy cuando es travieso – bulma se inclino y le lamió desde la quijada hasta la boca plantando le un beso de succión tan fuerte y apasionado que vegeta pensó que si fuera posible, ella pudiera sacarle el alma con semejante beso, ella lo dejo ir se volvió a posicionar sobre el y dándole una sonrisa traviesa, ella le sonrió "MMMH no sabe tan mal pero yo prefiero mas tu leche…" "mi que?" se le quedo mirando extrañado, entonces lo comprendió cuando ella le saco los pantalonsillos para dejar libre a su garrote que estaba totalmente excitado, mientras lo masajeaba con su mano bulma empezó a masajear el pecho de vegeta con la otra, así que su mano derecha a su garrote, la izquierda a un pezón mientras su hambrienta boca a el otro pecho, y así continuo su tortura brincando de un pezón a otro mientras su mano seguía masajeando el armamento de vegeta… y cuando ella sintió que vegeta estaba a su máximo ella cambio de posición.

Ella se sentó sobre el pecho de vegeta dándole la espalda mientras su cabeza se posiciono entre las piernas de su hombre (este fue una trampa para vegeta, lo sabrán mas adelante) entones se introdujo lo mas que pudo de la arma de su hombre en la boca mientras que con sus manos masajeada los tesoritos de su hombre, yendo y viniendo de entre su pene hasta sus joyas… vegeta estaba fuera de control se sentía venir y podía oler perfectamente la humedad de su mujer pues con un pequeño jaloncito tendría la sexualidad de su mujer justo en la cara - maldita sea fue por eso que lo hizo, bueno no la voy a decepcionar, hace mucho que no tenemos un 69- y siendo así el le rompió la tanguita para poder devorar aquel tesoro de deseos y éxtasis de su mujer –MIA solo MIA- pensó el traviesamente, luego lo inevitable vino y mientas el estallaba en la boca de su mujer su grito de placer que libero entre las piernas de su mujer la hicieron venirse aun mas.. Y así los dos permanecieron así por un momento y cuando vegeta recupero el aliento, se levanto para mirar a su mujer con los ojos bien abiertos "que demonios?" bulma estaba acariciando su pene maliciosamente besándolo y succionando sus joyitas haciendo que vegeta se pusiera duro "que esperas cariño ya me preparaste ahora lo quiero dentro de mi" dijo ella con sus ojos negros por la pasión y el deseo.. "SIIIII" y diciendo esto se la quito de encima posicionándola apropiadamente sobre la cama y poniéndose el entre sus piernas frotando su entrada con su garrote "lo quieres mujer, me quieres dentro, ansias sentir me dentro y ser uno?" le dijo con la mirada asesina y los ojos irradiando lujuria.

"siii, si mi amor has me tuya, hazme temblar" y cumpliendo el mandato de su hembra el se adentro lentamente dentro de ella, y sin contenerse empezó a lanzarse estocadas sin tregua hasta al fondo y salirse para volverla a invadir, al principio fue lento pero los gritos de ella y sus repetidas carisias, lo hicieron perder el control – maldición… no puedo contenerme mas… maldita mujer y sus malditos encantos – "así papito, así, mas mas … ya me vengo papi, ya me vengo siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" "MALDICIONNNNNNN" y los 2 terminaron en un grito apasionado que activo las alarmas de los autos e hicieron a los perros de toda la ciudad aullar "maldita seas mujer, tu y tu maldito atractivo" le dijo vegeta con cara de niño regañado / demonios hasta las lagrimas se le salieron del puro delirio que sufrió / "HMMMM pero bien que nos divertimos… verdad mi príncipe guerrero" dedicándole una sexy sonrisa llena de pasión y deseo /pero mucho cansancio/ "calla tu malditas palabras de deseo mujer así fue como terminamos aquí" "JIJIJI que lindo eres cuando pones cara de niño consentido" le dijo acercándose a el para descansar abrazados "cállate mujer y ven acá, y bríndame tu calor" /era su forma de decirle dame un abrazo/ "mmm solo eso?" le dijo en un tono cansadito pero travieso mientras lo abrazaba frotando su cuerpo contra el de su hombre "cállate y bésame de una vez" le dijo el /forma de decirle, dame un besito antes de dormir/ "como desees mi amor" "HMMM MUJER" le dijo entre dientes pues bulma ya se le había lanzado a la cara cubriendo sus labios con los suyos, - maldita mujer y su maldito fuego que consume día con día, pero que dulce tortura- y así se quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro….

Bueno hasta que trunks decidió que quería un bocadillo de media noche y anuncio a todo pulmón su deseo "MUJER TU MALDITO MOCOSO ESTA GRITANDO" "TAMBIEN ES TU MALDITO MOCOSO…. Y NO LO LLAMES ASI… MALDICION" y saco del cajón de la cómoda un regalito que le dio chichi ase mucho tiempo "BAJA ESE MALDITO E INFERNAL ARTEFACTO" grito vegeta en vano pues después solo se escucho un BAMMMMM, fue el sartén justiciero, patentado del sartén de la perdición de chichi…. y despues de darle su justo castigo aun recien golpeado sayan bulma se fue a ver a su otro pequeño consentido.

--/--/--/--/

_Elenahedgehog: este si fue largito siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Bulma: OH vegeta hay que repetir esa escena mas seguido_

_Goku: no te sabía esas mañas vegeta HMMM_

_Vegeta: cállate kakarotto o te arranco la cabeza… pero luego lo vio y sonrió… o es que acaso deseas probar… a lo que bulma y goku lo vieron con el rostro colorado y vegeta se soltó riendo…_

_Elenahegdgehog: sigan atentos y… envíenme reviws please… siiiiiiiiiiii… y ustedes 3 contrólense_


	7. Chapter ¿Que hacer?¿Calidad sayan?

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

A/N .Elenahedgehog: continuemos con la historia y GRACIAS por los reviws seguiré se los prometo…

**¿QUÉ HACER?**

-- -- -- GOKUS days -- -- --

Días después de haber enterrado a chichi, yo y gohan habíamos estado viviendo en el castillo de ox Satán, pues si goten empeoraba lo llevaríamos al pequeño hospital de la ciudad, pero goten no mejoraba, era pero sus energías disminuían día con día, no sabia que hacer me volvería loco si perdía a otro miembro de mi familia… "papa bulma llamo dice que le consiguió a goten una sita para un especialista en pediatría a goten, y que necesitara que goten valla mañana mismo a las 10 de la mañana ella ya estará allá para que solo tengamos que transportarnos donde esta si ki" "dile que muchas gracias y que estaremos allá…. Dile que muchas gracias gohan" "si papa" gohan están fuerte el esta tan preocupado tanto por su hermano como por mi, desearía no mostrar mi dolor de esta manera pero nunca que esto nos pasara, cuando alguien moría los revivíamos, y yo era el que se suponía que moriría por enfermedad no chichi y ahora mi hijo esta enfermo... esta es un infierno… si no fuera por mis amigos y familia creo que no sabría que hacer… demonios de no ser por ellas en realidad no sabría que hacer por goten soy un total inútil en estas cosas lo básico que se es por mis amigos en especial por bulma… bulma ella es la única que a mantenido al grupo yo no yo soy la razón por la que nos unimos pero ella es quien nos mantiene unidos, mi bulma, mi dulce bulma ella, krillin y mis hijos son los que me mantienen a flote… ellos son mi familia , mi todo…

-- --en corporación capsula - - - - - - elenahedgehog: yo lo narrare"

Vegeta se encontraba saliendo del SAYA-GYM gimnasio diseñando especialmente para sayajines que bulma diseño cerca de la casa para que vegeta hiciera ejercicio con aparatos resistentes a sus maltratos, pero no eran lo bastante resistentes para estar dentro de la cámara de gravedad, por lo que vegeta solo lo usaba de vez en cuando, lo usaba cuando quería un entrenamiento ligero, no estaba concentrado el día de hoy ya que bulma iría a la cita del "mocoso menor" del kakarotto, no quería reconocerlo pero sentía empatía hacia goku –no se que haría en su lugar, antes no me habría importado pero ahora e desarrollado un corazón gracias a bulma y ya no se vivir sin el, pero sigo siendo el malo chico bueno- entonces vio a bulma saliendo de la casa con el rostro algo cansado, por lo que decide acercarse, "que te sucede mujer" ella lo mira y le sonríe "no es nada solo que decidí amamantar a trunks antes de irme y te juro que cada día lo ase mas fuerte" vegeta sonríe "que esperabas es un sayajin después de todo" "si es igual a ustedes, en especial por lo tragón" lo que la ase reír vegeta le frunce el ceño "MUJER" "esta bien jijiji, ya me voy cariño nos vemos en la tarde, no se a que hora volveré exactamente pero los llamare si algo pasa" le dijo dándole un besito antes de subirse a su nave "de acuerdo pero regresa pronto" "tratarte…" dijo mientras arrancaba su aerocoche y se marchaba… "esta mujer y su enorme corazón" susurro vegeta entrando a la casa…

-- en el hospital - - - goku

Bulma estaba en una sala de espera frente a la oficina del especialista, "señorita brief, el doctor Meta la espera" "gracias, disculpe si llega un hombre alto de cabello negro y alocado con y niños, uno un bebe y otro de uno de 13 años puede pedirles que me esperen aquí, vienen a la cita conmigo" "claro señorita brief desea algo mas" "si tráigale algunos panes al vapor y una botella de leche al bebe" "si señorita" "gracias" bulma siempre es tan atenta con nosotros, entro a la oficina donde ella le contó sobre nosotros y lo básico, el era el especialista que la asistió en el nacimiento de trunks y ya que el la cuido también se volvió como un especialista en anomalías genéticas y los posibles contra producentes de estas "lo entiendo bulma-sama, haré lo posible para que este futuro guerrero crezca grande y sano" "muchas gracias Meta-san" "pero necesitare todos los hechos…" "si doctor"…

En eso llegamos nosotros justo enfrente de la recepcionista que se sobresalto y cayo de la silla "lo siento, estoy buscando a la señorita bulma brief" "la señorita brief, esta adentro" entonces nos vio de los pies a la cabeza y nos sonrió "ella dijo que la esperaran aquí afuera, les prepare unos bocadillos por orden de la señorita brief" "gracias" dijimos yo y gohan, comimos un poco, pero se nos quito el apetito cuando no pudimos hacer que goten comiera… "pueden pasar los están esperando" "gracias" y entramos… ahí la vi. A mi dulce bulma y no me resistí y la abrase… gohan también la abrazo. "doctor meta, este es Goku son y sus hijos gohan y este es el pequeño goten" "encantado" "gusto doctor" dije algo nervioso, no me gustan los doctores, se que son buenas personas pero no me gusta el hospital hay muchas agujas… "entonces, bien comencemos a realizar un expediente de hechos están de acuerdo" "si doctor" dijimos los 3 "de acuerdo quiero que me cuenten todo de goten respecto a su salud y a todo lo que aya sido expuesto que pudiera enfermarlo" "si doctor"… así que le contamos todo lo que sabíamos y el realizaba algunas preguntas y al final el obtuvo un reporte completo… me sorprendí que supiera tanto de el lado alíen de la tierra y bulma de dijo "el doctor meta es amigo de papi el me enseño de química y genética, es como un tío para mi y es el doctor privado de trunks" "OHHHH" dijimos yo y gohan, el tío de bulma, mas familia para mi pensé con una sonrisa, creo que el me leyó la mente pues me sonrió "y como tu eres el hermanito de mi azura, así que me supongo que también eres mi familia jajá jajá" "azura?" "así me dice de cariño, significa flamita azul" que atinado apodo… "así continuamos y el pidió hacerme exámenes de sangre, debido que tenia contactos con el hospital donde chichi estaba internada, tenia registro de su sangre, también quería sangre del papa de chichi, de gohan y MIA y me desmaye "GOKU" "PAPA" "SON-SAMA" "BUAAAAA"…

Y me desperté en cuanto escuche a goten llorar.. "que paso?" "mira goku esta se tiene que hacer y se hará así que sujétate los pantalones sayajin por que te harás estas exámenes" "pero por que?" El doctor puso una cara seria "por lo que he podido comprender usted enfermo del corazón no es así señor goku?" "si" "y su mujer sufría de alergias, no es así?" "si" "ella ya se encontraba enferma cuando goten nació no es así?" "si" "a que quiere llegar docto" dijo bulma algo alarmada, no tenia que preguntarle yo sabia que ella ya sabia lo que el doctor quería decir pero era algo que parecía que no quería creer "creo… creo que usted pudo pasarle algo de su enfermedad a su esposa durante el acto de creación de goten a su esposa" "pero yo ya me había curado" "si usted se curo" "pero acaso se hizo exámenes de cuarentena?" "que?" "son los exámenes que se asen para ver si todo rastro de elementos extraños en el cuerpo han dejado de estar presentes" dijo bulma algo asustada "no" dije triste "entonces yo mate a chichi" le dije asustado, primero mate a mi abuelo por mi descuido y ahora a mi esposa "no lo creo, la enfermedad en usted se desarrollo a su sangre" "y entonces" dije yo "pero creo que puede estar presente en goten" "QUEEEEE?" grito bulma enfadada "lo que creo es que su esposa si se enfermo de alguna infección, pero su estado se agravo al destinar sus anticuerpos a su hijo durante su embarazo" "así que el embarazo la enfermo aun mas" "no sabría decirlo necesitaría hacer mas pruebas para poder comprobarlo" "esta bien doctor si es por mi hijo lo haré" dije todo tembloroso….

Entonces cuando ox Satán llego, todos fuimos a hacernos los análisis, yo claro de desmaye… tres días pasaron y el doctor nos llamo para darnos los resultados… "señor son, tengo los resultados, me temo que no todo es bueno pero me alegro decirle que lo que tiene su hijo es tratable" "GRACIAS" me le lance junto con gohan a darle un abrazo… bulma estaba cargando a goten "díganos doctor que es lo que tiene goten" "gracias a Dios no es una enfermedad del corazón como lo temía por la cuestión de la enfermedad del señor son, pero me temo que es similar a lo que tenia la señora son" "COMO?" dijimos yo y bulma gohan había salido con goten al pasillo "no tan grave como la señora son pero si preocupante" "que es doctor?" mi bulma gracias a dios que esta aquí conmigo no se que haría sin ella "es una grave infección que le esta agotando los anticuerpos, podríamos medicarlo pero eso no le ayudara mucho, no los absorbería del todo pues muy pequeño, necesita alimentarse y por lo que veo las formulas no le han ayudado en nada pues no sirve de nada si no come" "pero es que no quiere el biberón, y hemos intentado con nodrizas en la aldea paos pero no quiere" "puede tratar con nuestras expertas en lactancia aquí abajo….

Y así fuimos pero el resultado fue el mismo incluso había una chica que se parecía un poco a chichi, el la acepto sin llorar pero le escupió el pezón y empezó a llorar, no funciono… y así nos fuimos a farmacia por los medicamentos de goten, y sus especialidades de lactancia para sus mamilas, pero en cuanto vi las agujas me desmaye, gohan me llevo a enfermería y bulma se quedo en una sala de espera…

Bulma estaba cargando a goten tratando de calmarlo, "vamos cariñito tranquilo, duerme yo te cuidare precioso" bulma se sentó en una poltrona o silla para acunar, y mientras se balanceaba se acomodo a goten en su regazo descansando la cabecita en su lado "derecho"… todo era normal el empezó a calmarse, y bulma tarareaba una cansionsita con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que el pequeño le empezaba a masajear los pechos "que… pasa…?" puff una revelación le vino a bulma "pero como no lo pensé antes, soy una idiota" dijo descubriendo uno de sus pechos y alineo al pequeño goten ……..

_Elenahedgehog: que hara bulma y como esto afectara a todos…_

_Bulma: tendran que esperar y ver_

_Goku: para que te lo estabas acomodando bulma?_

_Vegeta: que tonto eres kakarotto_

**¿CALIDAD SAYAJIN?**

-- en el hospital - - -

Bulma estaba cargando a goten tratando de calmarlo, "vamos cariñito tranquilo, duerme yo te cuidare precioso" bulma se sentó en una poltrona o silla para acunar, y mientras se balanceaba se acomodo a goten en su regazo descansando la cabecita en su lado "derecho"… todo era normal el empezó a calmarse, y bulma tarareaba una cansionsita con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que el pequeño le empezaba a masajear los pechos "que… pasa…?" puff una revelación le vino a bulma "pero como no lo pensé antes, soy una idiota" dijo descubriendo uno de sus pechos y alineo al pequeño goten (ojo se lo acomodo en el izquierdo) Paso un momento y este no se movió "creo que no resulto" dijo algo avergonzada por lo que pensaba hacer claro que no era tan absurda la idea, pero cuando estaba pensando en volverse a cubrir pero se le cayo el bolso del lado izquierdo de la silla por lo que alineo al pequeño a la derecha de nuevo y al recuperar su bolso "te tengo… que demon…?" era goten este estaba tratando de alinearse a su pecho "pero que idiota soy, este niño es igual a trunks tiene una favorita" y se lo alineo al pecho derecho cubriéndose el otro, no era tan exhibicionista, y de pronto en cuanto este sintió el pezón en los labios abrió sus ojitos y se le prendió como garrapata a un perro masajeándole con sus manitas el pecho para que la leche fluyera "hay bebe eres mas voraz que mi otro goloso, bueno el menor" dijo con una sonrisita sexy (ya sabemos cual es el goloso mayor)

"vegeta tenia razón ellos responden al olfato por el cambio hormonal"..

-- -- flash back -- --

Bulma estaba pensando contratar una o 2 nodrizas para trunks ya que rechazaba el biberón y no quería soltar el pezón "no funcionara mujer el solo reacciona a tu cuerpo" "a que te refieres vegeta?" "tu cuerpo cambio para adaptarse a ser madre verdad?" "si y eso que" "pues tu cambio es mucho mayor al ser madre para un demy-sayan, tu cuerpo cambio hormonalmente para adaptarse a engendrar a un bebe, pero el al tener sangre sayan también te adapto a ser apta para satisfacer sus necesidades, es por eso que produces mas leche de lo que una humana normal haría y es por eso que el no acepta a otras mujeres para alimentarse "por que es leche?" "si pero tu olor cambio y el solo reacciona a ese cambio químico en tu olor" "quieres decir que el solo me quiere a mi?" "así es mujer" "maldición, tu ganas pequeño goloso, tendré que seguir siendo tu lechería particular" esta hizo a vegeta reír genuinamente el mocoso se había salido con la suya, por su origen sayajin y por su carácter terco… lo que lo hizo orgulloso de el…

-- fin del flash - -GOKU…

había despertado y gohan me estaba llevando al cuarto de espera donde estaba bulma con goten, caminaba algo mareado cuando de pronto oímos a bulma quejarse, y gemir un poco "que esta pasando ahí" y los 2 entramos corriendo y lo que vimos nos hizo sobresaltar los ojos y caernos estilo anime "que les pasa a ustedes 2 nunca vieron a una mujer amamantar a un bebe antes?" dijo algo indignada ante nuestra reacción "lo siento bulma" dijo gohan "bulma que estas haciendo?" le dije alarmado " que crees que hago tonto… le doy de comer" "pero como nunca quiso comer con las otras mujeres" "pero conmigo si quiso, por que yo también estoy criando goku y a un demy-sayan como el, por lo que el reacciono a mi" dijo con tono certero "esto es genial, gracias bulma, muchas gracias" dije yo, gohan también la abrazo "gracias bulma" dijo sollozando y yo también y hasta bulma y los 2 lloramos calladamente, después de un buen rato, una enfermera le trajo una manta a bulma para cubrir el acto de lactancia, era amarilla con bananas que apropiado, pero una incógnita salto a la mente de los 3 "y ahora que aremos?" …

-gohan-

Mi hermanito por fin esta comiendo pero que vamos a hacer, llevarlo todos los días a con bulma para que coma, pero que pensara ella de esto, o tal vez si goten acepta el biberón pero con la leche de bulma talvez coma, pero bulma lo haría y que pasaría con trunks el también esta en lactancia y que diría vegeta…

-goku-

¿Qué vamos a hacer? Bulma no puedo pedirle a bulma que amamante a goten que pasaría con su hijo, eso esta por demás del limite y peor si bulma aceptara que diría vegeta me mataría..

-bulma-

Estoy tan feliz, por fin saldremos del problema de la comida, pero que haremos, ellos no pueden estar yendo y viniendo cada vez que llore goten y no lo pueden dejar así nada mas conmigo, además esto de venir a las consultas el niño no puede estar tanto tiempo al exterior ni estarse moviendo tanto necesita descansar y estos 2 también lo mejor seria que….. O por dios soy una genio pero… primero lo primero debo hablar con el haber que dice, pero no me importa lo que diga haré lo mejor por mi familia sin importar nada, ni siquiera las quejas de ese hombre…

"CHICOS DEBO IRME" dijo bulma levantándose, goten ya se había dormido después de tener su barriguita llena por primera vez en días " tome a goten , no lo agiten mucho acuéstenlo en un porta bebe no muy alto pero no muy bajo para que no se ahogue ni vomite" "si Bulma" "vayan a su casa y esperen a que los llame debo hacer algo, los llamo a las 6 de acuerdo, debo volver a la corporación, háblenme si algo pasa, siii" "si bulma" y así nos despedimos… yo y gohan nos quedamos con cara de que esta tramando, mientras ella salía corriendo como loca…

-- --en corporación capsula - - - - - -

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando cuando sintió el ki de bulma acercándose "ya volvió bulma del hospital" pero entonces sintió el ki de bulma muy alterado, mas de lo normal y bastante agresivo pero también con miedo "que habrá pasado?" la curiosidad y la preocupación lo hicieron salir de la cámara de gravedad para encontrarse con bulma… cuando entraba por una de las puertas laterales vio a los señores brief salir con cara de preocupación, vegeta se altero aun mas, la encontró en la mesa de la cocina abrazando a trunks con lagrimas en sus ojos trunks que aunque tenia casi 2 años actuaba como uno de 4 o 5, "mami no llores mami" decía trunks abrazando a su mami "que paso mujer?" bulma lo miro con los ojos rojos vegeta esperaba lo peor –el niño no pudo… no el no puede estar- "o vegeta estoy tan feliz por fin una buena noticia en días" le dijo y vegeta se relajo un poco "que tiene el mocoso" "tiene una infección, pero es tratable el problema es que no esta aceptando los medicamentos y además no quiere comer" "me lo imaginaba, es muy pequeño aun, además lo enseñaron a amamantarse, un sayajin si no se podrá amamantar en el futuro jamás se le debe de brindar la oportunidad pues se vuelve parte de el, eso asían con todos nosotros cuando estábamos bajo el poder de el imperio icejin" "vegeta debo hablar algo contigo" esto puso a vegeta algo nervioso ella estaba temblando que era lo que quería que temía pedirlo "HABLA MUJER" "vegeta por primera vez en días goten se alimento.." vegeta se sorprendió un poco pero que tenia que ver con… ellos… lo supo, supo que fue lo que paso "tu le diste de comer no es así?" "si" dijo ella en voz baja "y el lo acepto?" "si" "durante cuanto tiempo" "hasta que se quedo dormido" "vomito o tosió?" "no" el cerro los ojos empezó a enojarse pero despues se calmo… "mujer háblale a kakarotto por el infernal aparato y dile que venga inmediatamente" "si vegeta" bulma por primera vez en años se asusto de vegeta…

_Elenahedgehog: que pasara?, que le hara vegeta a goku?_

_Bulma: vegeta me asusto mucho…_

_Goku: a mi tambien jamas lo vi asi_

_Vegeta: hump deberia temerme asi siempre_

_Elenahegdgehog: callate veggie ya veran que pasara en el próximo capitulo.. Envíenme reviws please… _


	8. Chapter Mi decicion es una orden

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

A/N: Elenahedgehog: continuemos con la historia y GRACIASS por los reviws seguiré se los prometo…

-/--/-/-/-/--/

**MI DECISIÓN Y ES UNA ORDEN**

- - VEGETAS Day- -

"HABLA MUJER" ella miro hacia abajo pensativa y mirándolo a los ojos fugazmente le dijo suavemente "vegeta por primera vez en días goten se alimento.." vegeta se sorprendió un poco pero que tenia que ver con… ellos… lo supo, supo que fue lo que paso "tu le diste de comer no es así?" "si" dijo ella en voz baja "y el lo acepto?" "si" "durante cuanto tiempo" "hasta que se quedo dormido" dijo con una sonrisita discreta "vomito o tosió?" "no" el cerro los ojos empezó a enojarse pero despues se calmo… "mujer háblale a kakarotto por el infernal aparato y dile que venga inmediatamente" bulma se le quedo mirando "por…qu?" "SIMPLEMENTE ASLO QUE TE DIGO MUJER" "si vegeta" bulma por primera vez en años se asusto de vegeta…

Ahora que ella debería conocerme mejor, reacciona de esta manera antes cuando no me hubiera tentado el corazón para matarla no me temía ni actuaba tan sumisa y ahora que tan siquiera en pensar hacerlo me da indigestión me teme... corrió hasta la cocina para realizar la llamada, torpe mujer de los nervios se le cayo el teléfono varias veces hasta que lo tome y se lo di en la mano, la pobre dio un salto cuando me le acerque, demonios no se si sentirme mal o excitado pues que ella tiemble así ante mi me causa estremecer, le compensare el susto mas tarde, rió entre mi y la pobre a de pensar que planeo hacerle algo lo cual si estoy haciendo , pero no lo que ella piensa…

"castillo fripan buenas tardes" "disculpe se encuentra Goku son" "el maestro goku se encuentra entrenando afuera, desea que lo llame?" "SIIIIIII" la mujer estaba nerviosa y no la culpo en los últimos años nunca le hable en ese tono, hasta me hizo sentir algo culpable "hola habla goku" "GOKU?" "bulma que paso nos asustamos mucho por la forma en que te fuiste, que pasa te oyes rara" "goku vegeta quiere hablar contigo" "VEGETA: HABLAR: CONMIGO:?" lo oigo gritar en el teléfono, es un escandaloso "si y lo siento goku creo que es mi culpa, creo pero no se enserio que es lo que quiere, enserio" "te creo bulma el es así dile que llegare enseguida" "viene para acá" "BIEN AHORA LLEVA Al MOCOSO ARRIBA A DORMIR Y BAJA PRONTO TE ESPERO EN LA SALA" creo que me estoy aprovechando pero no me importa ya es hora que alguien los ponga en su lugar…

En pocos segundos la mujer bajo y se sentó frente a mi en uno de los sillones del salón, después kakarotto llego y se sentó frente a mi, me siento como freezer frente a 2 soldados que me han desobedecido esperando su castigo, lo cual me hace sentir aun mas culpable… pero ellos se lo merecen "saben por que están aquí?" les digo en tono frió "creo que si" dice kakarotto "no en realidad, pero creo saber" dice mi mujer "ustedes 2 me han faltado al respeto" y voltean a verme "han conspirado en mi contra y esto se acaba ahora" "vegeta yo" corto a mi mujer "NADA, ustedes han hecho cosas a mis espaldas, maldita sea kakarotto ella es mi mujer pasas todo el día con ella y ni siquiera te quedas a presentar tu respetos hacia mi" le digo indignado, el asiente, es claro que sabe que ella es mi pareja o esposa como ellos le dicen y que la a estado acaparando "y tu solo te vas y llegas argumentando cansancio y no te pasa por la mente si deseo saber como esta la criatura" bulma me mira sorprendida y algo avergonzada si esta pensando, no creí que te importara pero ella sabe que si no fuera así le prohibiría ir o no cuidaría yo de el hogar en su ausencia… así que se quedan callados "ya es hora que yo me haga cargo de la situación, pues ya se ha salido de control" ellos no se atreve a verme… están esperando mi ultimátum…

Cierro los ojos y pongo una expresión serena y sin emociones "ya he tomado una desicion y esta no será cuestionada" "vegeta?" la mujer me susurra en un intento para suavizarme, "MUJERRRR" le digo para que guarde silencio "quiero que vayas por tu mocoso y empaques tus cosas…."

"QQQQUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??"

LOS 2 SE ME QUEDAN MIRANDO CON PANICO EN LOS OJOS

Kakarotto me mira incrédulo, y mi mujer pasa de susto y pánico a ira incontrolable "como?... quien te crees para?" "CALLA MUJER Y DEJA QUE TERMINE DE HABLAR CON KAKAROTTO" digo en tono cortante "CON EL?" "CONMIGO?" ambos tienen cara de ¿Qué? Y con los ojos salidos "así es KAKAROTTO iras por tu mocoso mayor y el pequeño, tomaran sus cosas y te vendrás inmediatamente para acá ENTENDIDO" le dijo en forma de alto mandato "y tu mujer ordena a los enclenques que trabajan para ti que arreglen 2 habitaciones una para kakarotto y otra para el mocoso, la criatura vivirá en la habitación de trunks los 2 hacen el mismo escándalo después de todo, ya es ora de que nuestro mocoso pruebe algo de su propia medicina" les digo cerrando el tema con un HUMP!.

Y les doy la espalda por 5 segundos cuando me volteo me siguen mirando con cara de –no le creo- "que están esperando… MUEVANSE" ellos se levantan pero no dejan de verme a los ojos cosa que me pone nervioso, "VEGETAAAA" y mi mujer se me lanza al cuello, me empieza a besar y abrazar como loca gritándome miles de "GRACIAS GRACIAS, ERES EL ESPOSO MAS MARAVILLOSO DE TODO EL MUNDO, GRACIAS MI AMOR MUCHAS GRACIAS" luego de unos momentos me la bajo de encima "si si mujer ya lo se" luego kakarotto se me acerca lentamente y con su característico rostro de felicidad, claro que sus ojos muestran todavía tristeza pero ahora con signos de alivio y gratitud, me ofrece su mano "gracias vegeta" yo titubeo pero tomo su mano y le doy media sonrisa, "claro" luego me doy cuenta de que mi mujer llora de felicidad al ver mi gesto y le suelto la mano a kakarotto "si, si como sea, AHORA VE POR TUS MOCOSOS Y REGRESATE ENSEGUIDA Y TU MUJER QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO MUEVETE" "SIIIIIIIIIIIIII" y ambos se van corriendo.

Luego oigo a mi hijo llorar y subo a verlo, esta en su cuna gritando por salir "y tu por que lloras?" "quiero mi cama nueva quiera mi cama nueva" recuerdo que bulma le pondría a trunks su cama de niño grande, veo la capsula en la mesita de su habitación y la activo "siiiiiiiiii" grita lleno de felicidad y lo arropo en su cama nueva, tiene forma de nave espacial, es blanca con negro y detalles plateados y azules... me siento junto a el y me mira detenidamente "témenos que hablar seriamente hijo" el me mira expectante, el pobre a de creer que estoy enfadado con el y mueve su pequeña colita de un lado a otro en señal de sumisión "sabes que tu ti….o go….ku tiene un hijo enfermo verdad?" es una estupidez de bulma enseñar a nuestro hijo esas patrañas de que esta emparentado a ese idiota, pero ella lo hizo y no quiero confundir mas al mocoso, por lo menos sabe que no estamos en realidad emparentados pero como es un amigo que su mama quiere mucho es su tío, estupida mujer y su estupido sentimentalismo "si" "como viven muy lejos y el niño esta muy enfermo vendrán a vivir aquí por un tiempo, hasta que el niño se mejore" me mira incrédulo, sabe que el no me agrada mucho, aunque sea el único de los amigos de bulma con quien hablo y que yo como el macho dominante aquí, no me gusta compartir mis pertenencias, "será por un tiempo hasta que el se mejore esta bien, así tu mama no tendrá que estarse yendo todos los días a ver como están" eso lo reconforta pero aun muestra signos de inconformidad "esta bien, pero que tiene que ver conmigo?" este niño no es tonto si fuera solo eso su mama se lo hubiera dicho y no yo, yo solo le hablo cuando es un asunto drástico, como cuando su dinosaurio favorito murió… "el niño no come nada y necesita urgentemente leche para su alimentacion y tu mama es la única que puede proveérsela pues la mujer de G O K U , murió hace un tiempo" el me mira y pone cara de furia, " QUE EL QUE?" dice en tono muy molesto, -este mocoso es digno hijo mio y de bulma- pienso yo entre mi, el esta tan enfadao que parese que va a estallar, pero después se relaja y me mira "pero yo todavía voy a tomar, mama no se va a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente" me estoy aguantando las ganas de reír, este chico es digno hijo mio nunca renuncia a lo suyo.

Entonces me vuelve a mirar con esos ojos de duda y desconfianza "y donde van a dormir?" a este no se le escapa nada "en habitaciones aparte, excepto que el pequeño necesita de una cuna aprueba de sayajines y estar en un cuarto cerca de tu madre" el me mira enojado "va a compartir mi cuarto?" el niño heredo los pulmones de su madre, puedo sentir su ki aumentando pero después se relaja, "esta bien pero yo soy el favorito de esta casa esta bien" me caigo de la cama de la impresión pero después me suelto a carcajadas, este mocoso es igual a mí una vez que algo es mió no renuncio a el, el me mira sonriente y luego se me abalanza encima, cree que estamos jugando a las luchas, y como mi mujer no se encuentra me dispongo a disfrutar de mi hijo sin temor a ser descubierto, no mostrare debilidad ante nadie, mi hijo sabe que no me gusta mostrarme débil ni juguetón frente a nadie así que solo actúa así conmigo cuando estamos los 2 solos y debes en cuando con su madre presente pero no muy a menudo…

-/--/-/-/--/

_Elenahedgehog: (siiiiiii le puse cola a trunks pero no es lila como su cabello, es café, los sayajines tienen la cola café sin importar el color de su cabello.) vegeta eres un hombre excepcional… snif snif_

_Bulma: vegeta te amo eres el mejor… lo abraza y besa por toda la cara…_

_Goku: vegeta eres genial... lo dice abrazándolo también_

_Vegeta: si si soy el número 1 ya suéltenme… lo estrujan aun más… O desean continuar esto en otro lugar mas privado… y los 2 se ponen rojos pero no lo sueltan… y el empieza a reír_

_Elenahegdgehog: CALMENSE O LOS LLEVO AL VETERINARIO POR LA VACUNA… y se escucha a goku gritando… Envíenme reviws please… _


	9. Chapter UN nuevo hogar

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

A/N: Elenahedgehog: continuemos con la historia y GRACIASS por los reviws seguiré se los prometo…

**CASA NUEVA BATALLA NUEVA**

- - gokus day—

Me encuentro tan feliz y exaltado en este momento que no puedo concentrarme en hacer la teletransportación así que vuelo a toda velocidad a la aldea fripan, veo a gohan tratando de calmar a un muy enojado goten, "GOHAN; GOHAN TE TENGO UNA GRAN NOTICIA" "que pasa papa?" me dice con cara de ayúdame, entonces tomo a goten y empiezo a balancearlo de arriba a bajo, se calla pero me mira sorprendido y luego empieza a reír, esto ase muy feliz a gohan y al rey OX, "gohan, rey ox, goten, hemos decidido que nos mudaremos a corporación capsula" ……… se escucha un silencio mortal ……… "QUEEEEEEEEEEE?" gritan gohan y el rey ox "si lo hable con bulma y vegeta y es mejor para goten vivir allá, y no podemos solamente dejárselo a bulma, eso no seria amable, además los señores brief se Irán y bulma no podría cuidar a los 2 bebes y a vegeta ella sola, así que discutimos el asunto y acordamos que seria lo mejor irnos a vivir allá por un tiempo , por lo menos hasta que goten se mejore y que acepte el biberón" "pero papa que pasara con vegeta?" dice gohan "el fue el que…me ordeno mudarnos para allá" "TE ORDENO" me grito gohan y el rey ox "si dice que si no fuera por que lo ignoramos en cuanto al asunto de goten el no estaría tan enfermo como ahora, después de todo el es un sayajin puro, mayor que yo y criado entre sayajines, el mejor que nadie sabe como cuidar de un sayajin" "en eso tienes razón goku, pero los extrañare" dice el rey ox "pero es lo mejor para mi nieto goten y además la escuela de gohan esta mas cerca de allí, así que esta decidido, pero que dices tu gohan?" lo miramos los 2 expectantes "por mi esta bien papa y abuelito, es lo mejor para goten y además, si vegeta esta de acuerdo no veo el problema, pero papa deberás comportarte bien no queremos hacer que vegeta se enoje verdad?" "me conoces gohan nunca lo hago a propósito, seré aun mas tolerante con el que lo de costumbre" "bien papa y cuando debemos irnos?" "AHORA MISMO O DIJO QUE VENDRIA POR NOSOTROS Y NOS PATEARIA LOS TRASEROS TAN FUERTE QUE LAS COLAS NOS SALDRIAN Y QUE NOS COLGARIA DE ELLAs EN EL HASTA BANDERA DEL EDIFICIO MAS ALTO DE LA CIUDAD DEL OESTE" así que nos ponemos a empacar…

- - bulmas day- -

Estoy corriendo de un lado a otro ya tengo los cuartos listos… los cuartos están estructurados así

_Piso 4: terraza, salón. Piscina. Spa-familiar_

_Piso tres: escalera, una biblioteca, baño, una sala, cuarto de bulma y vegeta, laboratorio de bulma, baño, cuarto audio visual y cuarto de trunks y goten (alado de las escaleras, recuerden va en circulo), cuarto de juegos (este esta anexo a el de trunks y goten por una puerta que los une y tiene una pequeña terracita._

_Piso dos: escalera, sala, baño-familiar, cuarto de goku, sala audio visual, cuarto de gohan, baño, laboratorio oficina, terraza y cuarto de juegos._

_Piso uno: escalera, sala principal, cocina, mini jardín, cuarto de los señores brief, baño, laboratorio del señor brief, biblioteca._

_Planta baja: sala de recepción, jardín de mascotas, baño, laboratorio de mecánica. Cuartos de servicio. Escalera_

_Sótano: lavandería, bodega, y congelador_

_Corporación capsula es como un caracol en espiral, por dentro por su forma redonda_

Ahora continuemos, hablaba de trunks… el sorpresivamente acepto la noticia muy bien cambio de que no le discutiera sus privilegios sobre mi persona, y que debía comprarle su juego nuevo sappy frog y el mono kinong, además de comprarle su caja mensual que ahora será semanal de deligalletas del capitán YOHIN, es pura azúcar, están hechas por la mano de Satán se los juro… pero al fin acepto… después me dedique a hacer la cena ya casi son las 6 y si la cena es a las 7:30 normalmente tardo una ora en hacerla pero ahora tengo no 2 sayan, sino 5 que alimentar, mientras cocino me tomo todos los preparados proteínicos que pueda, y algunas de las formulas de goten para nutrir aun mas mi leche, el doctor dice que a trunks no le afectara en nada, pero yo ni siquiera e cenado y ya estoy llena, vegeta me mira tomando los brebajes y se acerca a mi "que es eso mujer?" "son preparados para nutrir mas mi cuerpo de vitaminas, que mejoraran la calidad de mi leche" "pero solo te tomabas uno en cada comida, por que tantos ahora?" me lo dice viendo las 15 latas de batidos en el trasto de la basura "por que ahora tengo 2 glotones que alimentar y goten necesita aun mas vitaminas que un bebe o bebe-sayan normal vegeta" HUMP esa es su respuesta y toma uno de los batidos y se lo toma "no esta mal, pero sabe extrañamente familiar" "VEGETA TONTO, ESO NO ERA UN BATIDO NUTRIMENTAL NORMAL ERA LA FORMULA DE TRUNKS Y GOTEN CON LECHE MATERNA" el me mira y se lo termina de tomar, yo me quedo con la boca abierta "que tiene de malo?, ya e tomado de tu leche, que importa ahora que este saborizada?" me suelto riendo y lo beso en la boca, el me abraza de la cintura y me aprieta hacia el "HMMMM sabe bien pero creo que…" "si lo se pero ahora no, tengo hambre y quiero mi cena" "HUMP, el hambre de un sayajin es su dueño absoluto" le digo riendo y me dedico a seguir cocinando, el solo me dedica un hump y se va, a ver la tele a la sala o mejor dicho a pelearle el control remoto a mi hijo, claro que el nunca cede amenos que no aiga nada que le guste en la televisión… los niños sayan maduran mas rapidamente que un niño humano, parece niño de 5 años y apenas va a cumplir los 2...

Mas tarde llegan mis papas y le comunicamos la decisión, papa esta feliz, mas niños que malcriar y además a el le agrada mucho gohan por que siempre leen cosas de ciencia juntos… gohan venia a practicar cosas de mecánica, física y química conmigo y papa al laboratorio por sugerencia de chichi para ampliar sus estudios… y ahora su pequeño asistente estaría a la orden… mama estaba feliz mas niños que malcriar y otro joven atractivo que molestar, así vegeta podría respirar un poco de mama con ella molestando también a goku… jijiji claro que goku sabe manejarla, años de experiencia en la niñez.

yo y mama hemos planeado una táctica de batalla para las comidas, ordenamos 4 refrigeradores junto con un congelador nuevo: 2 refris pequeños para el cuarto de los niños, uno para sus bocadillos y otro para sus formulas, claro que con clave electrónica para cerrarlos en caso de que no quiera que los habrán, el congelador es para las carnes y el pescado, esencial en toda dieta de un sayajin, como es industrial lo pusimos en el sótano, el otro refri es para la cocina, este cuenta con un encapsulador para los alimentos así que pongo la comida cocinada en un compartimiento y esta la va almacenando en cápsulas para después, y el 4to refri es para el Saya-gym que se que será uno de sus lugares favoritos… y la táctica final es que primero serviré la cena y si después tienen hambre ya he enviado e-mails a todos los lugares de comida rápida para que en cuanto reciban una orden especial SAYAN sepan que es una orden colosal y que es para la corporación capsula y que debe ser surtida con prioridad máxima, la propina será bastante buena… y así tenemos todo cubierto en cuanto a la comida…

yo y papa desarrollamos otra estrategia en cuanto a los aparatos, ya tenemos 5 cámaras de gravedad listas, con la gravedad en aumento de 300 en 300, así que cada una es mas fuerte que la otra, vegeta va en poder de 600g, así que tendrá por un rato, por lo menos hasta que terminemos el dojo gravitacional que será un regalo para ellos, este estará anexado al saya-gym para que hagan calentamientos en el gym y después entren al domo a entrenar y como cera del tamaño de un estadio y cera fabricado con piedra sagrada, cortesía de dende y mister poppo, reforzado con metal enferno, mismo material con el que fue creado el báculo sagrado, cortesía de el maestro karin y recubierto y reforzado con los materiales mas fuertes de la tierra, cortesía de la experimentación que hicimos en la nave de freezer aquí en corporación capsula, así que será indestructible y lo único que tendré que actualizar será la parte interior por que se que lo destruirán totalmente y el generador, pero no será tanto suplicio como volver a armar una cámara de gravedad… solo lo mejor para mis sayajines…

Upsss ya terminamos de hacer la cena, y goku y los niños ya están por llegar… RING RING.. Ellos deben ser… y habré mi mamá, noo se como siempre llega a la puerta antes que nadie… "lindo goku ya llegaste…. Lindo gohan que placer verte y este es el lindo goten" BUAAAAAAAAAA se escucha el llanto de goten el esta muy sensible con las mujeres así que será mejor que valla "ya voy mama"

-- gohan--

Ya llegamos a corporación capsula, papa se ve algo nervioso y yo también tocamos el timbre y sale la mama de bulma, "lindo goku ya llegaste…. Lindo gohan que placer verte y este es el lindo goten" BUAAAAAAAAAA, se suelta a llorar mi hermanito pues la mama de bulma lo trata de acariciar, entramos y ella trata de calmarlo, se lo pasa a papa pero ni el lo calma, gracias a dende que llego bulma "ya denme ese bebe, tontitos, si verdad bebe que ellos son unos tontitos que molestan y no te dejan tranquilo, verdad que si…" ella le empieza a hablar como bebe y de milagro el empieza a reírle como respuesta, y se oye un squeek de bulma pues el empieza a apretujarle su pecho "valla alguien tiene hambre, mama guárdame lo mió en el refrigerador no tengo hambre subiré a darle de comer a… y donde esta mi otro bebe?" "se voltea buscando a trunks, ya estamos entrando a la sala y vemos a trunks sobre un mueble escondido de vegeta para que no le quite el control de la tele "dame ese infernal aparato mocoso" "no, no, es mi turno, no es tu turno, es mió" dice esquivando los intentos de vegeta por agarrarlo "que esta pasando aquí?" dice bulma sonriendo un poco tratando de no carcajearse, yo y papa nos contenemos por que no queremos hacer enojar a vegeta "tu mocoso infernal no me da el maldito aparato, y ya es hora de cenar y no baja de ahí" bulma se hacerca sonriendo , hace un lado a vegeta y se hacerca a donde trunks se esconde, este solo asuma su cabesita para ver bien a su mama, pero sin dejar de ver a vegeta de reojo, estrujando aun mas el control en sus manitas "trunkski lindo, es ora de cenar, tu favorito carne con gravy y pure de papas con vegetales" "rico, rico" responde trunks saliendo de su escondite, "quieres tu cena primero o tu leche?" "cena primero leche después" "bueno ve con abuelita yo debo darle su leche a goten para ver si puedo hacerlo comer algo después esta bien?" "si mami" "y dale el control a papi, yo lo castigare después por querer quitártelo sabiendo que es tu turno de ver la tele" "por que demonios es su turno mujer?" "por que hoy es jueves y dan el capitán yohin en la tele, y el siempre lo ve antes de cenar" "maldito mocoso consentido" "no mas que tu papa… señor robots de entrenamiento y actualízame la cámara de gravedad" le dice trunks corriendo a la cocina aventando al aire el control para distraer a vegeta de agarrarlo a el "pequeño monstruo listo, no se si estar enfadado o orgulloso" "las 2 cosas vegeta por que es igual a ti en lo astuto y necio" le dice dandole un beso a vegeta en la mejilla hantes de subir por las escaleras al siguente piso, y así entramos en la cocina, todos nos sentamos a la mesa, y empezamos a comer, tiempo después bajo bulma con goten en los brazos todo sonriente y lleno de energía "estas bien bulma?" le pregunta mi papa, vegeta solo la mira pero no muy preocupado "solo un poco cansada y hambrienta" "mami, mami, me lo acabe todo" dice trunks "hasta las verduras?" le dice bulma levantando una ceja "siiiii, quiero mi premio quiero mi premio" "alguien le ayudo con sus verduras verdad?" nos mira con cara de culpables, "solo te diré mujer que comió mas de lo que habitúa" le dice vegeta todos le comimos un vegetal de su plato a cambio de que el se comiera el resto, y acepto "con eso me conformo" "ahora tu quédate en tu sillita y yo voy por el premio de mi bebe" el se ríe y le dice con la manita adios a bulma y todos decimos AHHHHH menos vegeta y trunks, ellos solo le sonríen "aquí tienes trunks tu sándwich de galleta y helado, alguien quiere uno?" todos levantan la mano, y todos nos lo comemos, y luego nos vamos a la sala a ver la tele, menos bulma que se queda en la cocina dándole de comer a goten , trunks se queda para ver, y yo solo acompaño a los demás en la sala un rato después voy a la cocina a hacerles compañía, pasa un rato y es ora de dormir y cuando papa y vegeta entran para ver que estamos haciendo, nos descubren todos cubiertos de alimento para bebe, nieve, cereal y galletas, ellos se empiezan a reír , incluso vegeta y nosotros nos vengamos arrojándoles lo mismo con lo que estábamos cubiertos, luego todos nos fuimos a tomar un baño, yo papa y vegeta en uno de los grandes del 2do piso, y bulma , trunks y goten en uno del 3er piso…..

Y después nos vamos a dormir, los 3 dormimos juntos en el cuarto de papa la primera noche, pero después fuimos tomando el ritmo en la vida de corporación capsula..

-/--/-/--/-/-/-/

_Elenahedgehog: si quieren saber que paso en la cocina esperen el siguiente chapter…_

_Bulma: fue un dia muy cansado, AHHHHHH, …se oye a bulma bostezar y se alinea descansando en el pecho de vegeta, el esta parado ahí sin decir nada…_

_Goku: si lo fue es ora de dormir un poquito… y se le recarga a vegeta por la espalda…_

_Vegeta: creen que soy su maldito cojín, o almohada que pueden utilizar para descansar, maldita sea bájense, kakarotto estas muy pesado… y caen los 3 al piso…_

_Elenahegdgehog :bolita, bolita, y brinca sobre de ellos para jugar luchitas… vean el siguiente capitulosiiiiiiii_


	10. Chapter Batalla de los postres

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

A/N: Elenahedgehog: continuemos con la historia y GRACIASS por los reviws seguiré se los prometo…

-- --

**LA BATALLA DE LOS POSTRES**

**/Flash back- - -**

"estas bien bulma?" le pregunta mi papa, vegeta solo la mira pero no muy preocupado "solo un poco cansada y hambrienta" ella se sienta junto a gohan frente a vegeta "en un momento te sirvo querida" "gracias mama" ella acomoda al pequeño goten en su sillita, entonces trunks empieza a levantar su plato con la imagen de un guerrero samurai (del capitán yohin la serie favorita de trunks PS: esa serie no existe en la realidad) "mami, mami, me lo acabe todo" dice trunks "hasta las verduras?" le dice bulma levantando una ceja "siiiii, quiero mi premio quiero mi premio" entonces bulma sonríe y mira a todos con una mirada inquisidora "alguien le ayudo con sus verduras verdad?" y nos mira y todos ponemos cara de culpables incluso el papa de bulma, entonces vegeta hace Hump y la mira con media sonrisa "solo te diré mujer, que comió mas de lo que habitual" le dice vegeta, pues en realidad todos le comimos un vegetal de su plato a cambio de que el se comiera el resto, y acepto, con eso bulma sonrió dulcemente "con eso me conformo" dice levantándose de la mesa "ahora tu quédate en tu sillita y yo voy por el premio de mi bebe" goten se ríe y le dice con la manita adiós a bulma y todos decimos "AHHHHH" menos vegeta y trunks, ellos solo le sonríen "aquí tienes trunks tu sándwich de galleta y helado, alguien quiere uno?" todos levantan la mano, incluyendo vegeta y los señores brief, y todos nos lo comemos, claro que para un sayan eso es nada y de un solo mordisco nos lo comemos, nos comimos como 5 cada uno, y luego nos vamos a la sala a ver la tele, menos bulma que se queda en la cocina dándole de comer a goten , trunks se queda para ver; mientras los señores brief se van a su cuarto pues mañana se deben despertar temprano.

**/--end flash— trunks day--**

Todos se van a ver la tele menos mi mami y bebe goten, yo no quiero que mi mami este solita aquí dándole de comer al bebe del –tonto kakarotto- tío goku como dice mi papa, así que me quedo con ella, y mientras ella va al estante me dice que lo vigile para que no se caiga de la sillita o por si vomita, yo solo asiento con mi cabeza y no le quito la mirada de encima, se parece tanto al tío goku pero en chiquito, "mami, mami creo que comió jabón esta haciendo bombitas" mama mira hacia goten y sonríe "no querido, son bombitas de saliva solo esta jugando, tu solías hacerlo de bebe" "que asco" "es un bebe y no sabe lo que hace" yo solo giro los ojos y lo sigo observando, pero me doy cuenta que el me esta mirando, así que nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, creo que lo asuste con mi mirada, mami siempre dice que tengo la mirada de soy chico duro de papa, así que le sonrió; esto parece llamarle la atención, papa dice que tengo la dulce sonrisa de mama, entonces empieza a mover su colita como si me la estuviera mostrando, así que yo desenvuelvo mi colita de mi cintura y se la enseño moviéndola de igual manera que el y el empieza a reírse, "mami creo que le agrado, me sonríe me sonríe" "eso es muy lindo bebe, y claro que le agradas eres su primito, veamos ahora si quiere comer un poco" "esta bien" mami le pone el plato enfrente y intenta darle de comer pero el sigue moviendo la cabeza como diciendo no y nos mira con cara de -no quiero no quiero- y empieza a meter las manos en el platito ensuciándose y arrojándonos comida del plato a nosotros y claro no esperábamos eso así que nos ensucia "mami, estoy SUCIOOOOO" "lo siento cariño pero así son los bebes no lo hizo por dañar fue un accidente además parece no querer puré así que nos lo demostró de la única forma que sabe" "y ahora que hacemos?" "ahora intentemos ver si quiere comer su biberón" "si mami" entonces mami se sentó a goten en las piernas y le trata de dar un biberón, el lo empieza a comer pero después lo avienta y LE PEGA A MI MAMI EN LA CARA CON EL "TE PEGO, TE PEGO ES MALO" digo todo enojado como se atreve a pegarle a MIIIIII mami.

**/-/--bulma—**

Veo a mi hijo furioso, es igual que su papa todo un sobre protector conmigo "bebe, mi trunski lindo, es que el no esta muy acostumbrado al biberón además tu también lo asías de bebe, era como si me dijeras, no quiero leche de aquí la quiero de ti" el me mira sonrojado, ahora lo entendía "el bebe cree que si comía biberón yo ya no le daría pecho" el lo mira detenidamente y luego a mi, se acerca y me acaricia el mentón y me da un tierno besito "gracias bebe" "de nada mami, y lo hará todo el tiempo?" "no, como tu con el tiempo entenderá que es para que puedas tomar mi lechita cuando yo no este y que pueda probarla de diferentes sabores" "si a mi me gusta cuando es de chocolate, pero también me gusta solita cuando tu me la das" "si bebe, pero el aun no lo comprende y le asusta" "se asusta?, pobre bebe, esta bien lo perdono por el golpe pero que ya no lo haga" se levanta y le da un besito a goten en la frente, este solo empieza a hacer sonidos de gatito (ES TAN LINDO) yo solo le sonrió "de eso no estoy segura pero de ahora en adelante usare casco" y los 2 nos ponemos a reír, entonces trunks se arrima a mi y trata de bajarme el TOP para alcanzar mi pecho "y que paso con el, MAMI PUEDO TOMAR AHORA?" el me sonríe avergonzadito "mami puedo?" "si mi bebe es tu turno ven a los brazos de mami" el se me acomoda y empieza a tomar de mi pecho izquierdo, entonces goten empieza a revolotear en mis brazos como gusanito al sol "creo que el quiere mami"….

**/-- trunks--**

Mi mami me mira y después lo mira a el "y no te importaría si le doy al mismo tiempo que a ti?" la miro y lo miro a el, bueno la idea de compartir mi tiempo especial con mama no me agrada pero el ya no tiene mami y el ya no puede tener su propio momento, "si mami, seré niño bueno y compartiré a mi mami con el" mami me mira y llora un poquito "te duele algo mami te lastime?" "no mami solo esta orgullosa de su trunski lindo por ser tan buen niño y tener tan grande su corazoncito" le sonrió y me alineo de nuevo a mi favorito lugar de todo el mundo… y así los 2 empezamos a comer, el me mira y yo a el, me sonríe y yo le sonrió a el, me siento tan a gusto que enredo mi colita en la cintura de mi mami y el lo hace también … su colita me hizo cosquillas así que me rió y el también, creo que mi colita le hizo cosquillas a el también, hasta que deje seca a mi mami, y como goten estaba en la otra no podía beber de esa, y mire la mesa –los biberones de goten-…

**/--bulma--**

Entonces mientras goten me esta secando mi hijo ya termino la suya, pero entonces trunks toma uno de los biberones de la mesa y empieza a tomárselo, entonces goten me suelta y trata de alcanzar uno de los biberones sobre la mesa "creo que quiere uno mami" "creo que tienes razón" y se lo doy, el empieza a devorárselo, y cuando se lo termina lo arroja hacia la mesa y le da a los demás biberones y estos salen volando y al trunks atrapar uno lo aprieta muy fuerte y la leche nos cae encima… "trunks… somos un desastre" "si mami" y nos soltamos a reír, e intentamos con la comida trunks le probo y goten también comió -/ soy una genio, goten se a enpatizado con trunks así que todo lo que haga trunks goten lo hará/- "bebe parece que goten solo hará lo que tu hagas" "que?" "parece que le agradas mucho, mucho y que quiere hacer las cosas que haces tu" "por que si tiene a gohan?" "por que gohan es mas grande y tu y el son mas parecidos" el me mira con ojos de no creerlo… "y que debo hacer?" "ser el asistente de mami y ayudarla a cuidar a bebe goten" "siiiiiiiiiiiiii" entonces lo miro todo feliz y se me viene una idea "oye trunks que tal si aprovechamos que los mirones no están aquí y hacemos nuestro muy especial frenesí de delicias" "SIIIIII, rico, rico" y así el y yo empezamos a sacar todo tipo de dulces y chuchearías para comer.

**/--Gohan--**

Decidí ir a ver que estaban haciendo por lo que me levante del sillón y me fui rumbo a la cocina "a donde vas gohan?" dice mi papa "a la cocina, voy a ver como esta goten y bulma" "esta bien" "oye mocoso, cuando vuelvas trae unos refrigerios" "esta bien" y así me voy a la cocina, los encuentro todos vestidos con delantales y algo sucios cubiertos de comida "hola gohan estamos cocinando" me dice el pequeño trunks "ven gohan acompáñanos, toma ponte este delantal para que no te ensucias, pues nosotros ya tuvimos una pequeña pelea de comida, no es así pequeños traviesos" y los 2 bebes le sonríen a bulma, "que están haciendo?" trunks me mira, el esta batiendo helado con algunos pedazos de fresa en un trasto "delicias, delicias" dice trunks todo feliz al estar limpiando la cuchara del chocolate "mmMSas mSAS" trata de decir goten el cual tiene toda la cara cubierta de helado, "es algo que yo y trunks hacemos, son postres de helado y le ponemos todo lo que nos gusta, ven ayúdanos, se que es un batidero pero es divertido" dice bulma lambiéndose un dedo con crema batida "pero muy delicioso" ella dice ofreciéndome un poco de crema de su otro dedo, me pongo nervioso y algo avergonzado pero acepto y se la lamo algo tímido del dedo, ella me sonríe y me ofrece un delantal y una cuchara para comenzar a cocinar.

**/--bulma--**

Empezamos a cocinar y lo que parecía una sesión de postres sencilla se volvió una locura, trunks le paso a goten un bote de crema batida y este lo acciono haciendo llover por todas partes la dichosa crema, luego trunks al ir por leche al refri, pisa un bote de chocolate liquido y este sale volando, se cae sobre la mesa un recipiente de helado la cual tratamos de recoger, al ver el helado goten que estaba sentadito en la mesa se acerca a el y empieza a jugar con el helado tirándonos con el, trunks se le une arrojando malvaviscos, al final gohan y yo no unimos yo tirando pedacitos de chocolate y gohan con un bote de crema batida, entonces me da con la crema justo en el rostro "lo siento bulma no era mi intención" "aunque así fuese debes pagar" dije apuntándole con el envase de jarabe de chocolate, y empiezo a tirarle con el, le doy en el rostro y empezamos una guerra sin cuartel arrojándonos cuanto confite tuviéramos a la mano……

**/--vegeta--**

Estamos kakarotto y yo viendo una película de guerra en la televisión, cuando nuestros estómagos hicieron ruido "kakarotto, donde estará el mocoso con la comida?" el me mira tocándose el estomago "no lo se, pero tengo ganas de algo" entonces escuchamos carcajadas desde la cocina y el sonido de que algo se estrellaba y cosa que caían, nos paramos y caminamos algo apurados a la cocina, claro yo con mi actitud calmada, yo nunca pierdo mi estilo, al entrar lo que vimos nos hizo caernos estilo anime, la cocina era un total batidero de comida, y la mujer junto con los mocosos estaban cubiertos de comida, yo me solté a reír no pude guardar compostura era demasiado para mi y me recargue al marco de la puerta para no caerme de la risa, "mujer pareces uno de los pasteles decorados de la anciana"…

**/--goku--**

Yo no puedo creerlo, mi dulce y refinada bulma, toda cubierta de dulces, ella estaba peleándole a gohan una caja de galletas, mientras goten arrojaba al aire bombones y trunks arrojaba cereal…Todos cubiertos de alimento para bebe, nieve, cereal y galletas.

**/--gohan--**

Ellos se empiezan a reír, incluso el señor vegeta, entonces bulma me mira de reojo y me señala los botes de crema batida, le sonrió y me alineo junto a ella a la mesa "LISTO" "SIII" ellos nos miran conteniendo sus risas pero es reemplazada por una cara de –OH NO- "mujer que estas pensando?" "bulma no pensaras.. no BULMA" demasiado tarde les arrojamos crema batida justo en el rostro ellos tratan de cubrir con sus manos el ataque pero es en vano, entonces trunks y goten se nos unen arrojándoles malvaviscos, vegeta entonces ve unos botes de jarabe "kakarotto al mostrador" papa lo sigue y toman los botes y empiezan a arrojarnos con el jarabe, papa con el de chocolate y vegeta el de fresa le da a bulma en el cabello "ese color te queda mujer, combina con tu cabello jajajaj" "si de combinar se trata toma un poco de helado de fresa pues el rosa es tu color" es para recordarle la camisa rosa "me las pagaras mujer" "eso si me alcanzas" empiezan a correr alrededor de de la mesa, mientras papa y yo seguimos en duelo de crema con chocolate, entonces todos terminamos siendo atacados por helado de vainilla pero quien lo arrojo "era trunks y goten que desde la mesa estaban tirándonos con el, tenían sartenes en la cabeza y usaban de armadura cajas de los dulces, "dispare a discreción cabo" dijo trunks a goten el solo empezó a tirar por todos lados helado, "AHH SIII" y todos empezamos a tirarles a todos con comida, era un total desastre al final papa se resbalo con helado que estaba en el piso y al tumbar la mesa nos hizo caer a todos, vegeta callo sobre papa, bulma sobre vegeta, con las manos libres papa me atrapo y yo al pequeño trunks, mientras bulma atrapaba a goten después todos nos soltamos a reír como locos…

**/--bulma--**

Me levanto de encima de goku y vegeta y tomando compostura, les silbo para que me pongan atención "BUENO TODOS SOMOS UN DESASTRE AHORA, ASI QUE A TOMAR UN BAÑO TODOS" "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" "pero antes A LIMPIAR UN POCO ESTE DESASTRE Y QUE LOS ROBOTS SE ENCARGUEN DEL RESTO" "DE ACUERDO" y después de juntar la basura y los trastos, nos fuimos todos a bañar… el baño no fue muy distinto que el desastre de la cocina pues yo, trunks y goten, nos bañamos juntos…

**/--vegeta--**

Kakarotto, el chiquillo nos vamos a bañar, kakarotto me ofrece tajarme la espalda le respondo con un hump en realidad no me importa si lo hace o no, mientras el mocoso se la talla a el, entonces nos damos la vuelta, en realidad no quiero tocar a kakarotto, así que le agradezco y me voy a la regadera para terminar de bañarme solo, el se dedica a bañarse con su hijo, los miro de reojo a través del vidrio, y me pregunto si algún día yo compartiría esos momentos con trunks, a veces temo hacerlo pues se ve tan delicado como su madre que temo dañarlo, no se tratar a mocosos, solo esperare a que trunks sea mas fuerte y tal vez entonces haga alguna de esas cosas con el, a los 5 años, solo entonces bulma me permitirá empezar a entrenarlo y solo de manera inicial nada duro, solo para que empiece a desarrollar su fuerza, se que compartimos momentos juntos aunque muy pocos, pero el entiende no por ser pequeño es tonto, tiene el cerebro de su madre y mi astucia, se que el comprende me lo dicen sus ojos y se que es feliz con esos pocos momentos en que me comporto sumiso con el (no diré amoroso eso no es de vegeta) solo lo entreno a escondidas lo básico, el hacer kattas (es el calentamiento) para que se valla acostumbrando, pero es mejor que no desarrolle su fuerza aun, seria muy difícil para bulma manipularlo, quien diría que un hibrido desarrollaría su fuerza mas rápidamente que un sayan puro… pero eso no me importa el es mi sangre y lo tuve con la mujer mas digna de todo el universo, aun mas que cualquier mujer sayan…

**/--goku--**

Veo a vegeta mirándonos, hago como que no lo noto y continuo lavándole el cabello a gohan, pobre vegeta se que hizo un gran esfuerzo para tolerar que yo lo tocara, se que no esta acostumbrado, pero también se que el busca tener aquello que se le negó de pequeño, contacto humano (en este caso contacto con alguien similar a el) o sayan o algo por el estilo, después de lavarnos preparo la tina caliente parece jacuzzi es muy amplia e invito a vegeta, el entra respondiéndome con su característico hump, y nos relajamos un poco, al pasar un tiempo le saco conversación, nada especial solo sobre hábitos de entrenamiento, y le pregunto que si mañana vamos a entrenar, pues con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses (2 meses para ser exacto) no había podido entrenar nada, el acepta y nos volvemos a relajar, después de un tiempo decidimos salir e irnos a dormir "es hora de irnos a dormir, mañana será un DIA de duro entrenamiento" "SIII" decimos gohan y yo, "es hora de volver a ponerte en forma kakarotto, tu y el mocoso están fuera de condición, ahora sabrán como entrena un sayan" "de acuerdo vegeta" "chicos aquí les dejo sus ropas goku, gohan espero que les queden" "GRACIAS BULMA" y así nos disponemos a salir, para dormir…

**/--bulma--**

Y a dormir, después de acostar a los niños y de leerles un cuento mientras les daba su biberón antes de dormir, pienso en lo que el mañana nos espera, finalmente se duermen y los dejo descansar, salgo activando el monitor y me voy a mi habitación, veo a gohan y a goku irse a dormir, les doy un besito de buenas noches a los 2 en la mejilla y gohan se pone rojo y goku solo me sonríe… entro a mi cuarto me siento en el tocador y me cepillo un poco el cabello, vegeta me mira desde la cama, yo hago como que inspecciono mi cuello se que le encanta mi cuello a vegeta solo escucho un pequeño gruñido de impaciencia, meneo mi cabeza al cepillarme exhibiéndolo mientras mi baby doll se mueve un poquito mostrando mis sobre crecidos pechos, suspiro hondo y me estiro un poco, mañana será el inicio de una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas…. Y será algo muy extenuante lo se… "ya ven para acá mujer y bríndame tu calor" solo le respondo girando los ojos y dándole un hump, entonces oímos alguien en la puerta me levanto y poniéndome la bata abro la puerta, es gohan, "que pasa gohan?" vegeta se levanta un poco "nada bulma solo que papa llevo a goten al cuarto para dormir con el" "esta bien, gracias por avisarme, a de saber que aria un escándalo del susto de no verlo en la cuna" "solo dijo que viniera a avisarte para que no te preocuparas de no verlo, creo que acertó" "creo que si, buenas noches cariño que tengas dulces sueños" le digo dándole un besito en la frente "Gra..Gracias bulma buenas noches a ti también… buenas noches vegeta" el se va pobre esta rojo de la penita "ya ven acá mujer escandalosa" y así me dirijo a cumplir con mi deber como la esposa de vegeta "NO ME LLAMES MUJER; TONTO TENGO NOMBRE" le digo saltándole encima para juguetear con mi hombre hasta dormir…. "lo se pero me encanta tu fuego BULMAAAA" lo corto pues empiezo a mordisquear su cuello…

**/--goku—**

Es nuestra primera noche aquí, de niño solía venir a dormir aquí, debes en cuando, cuando pasaba por la ciudad o cuando el radar se rompía, este era uno de mis tantos hogares, hasta que forme el mió con chichi, ahora me veo de nuevo aquí… "en que piensas papa?" me dice gohan, estamos en la cama en la pijamas que nos dio bulma, ella es siempre tan atenta, goten esta entre nosotros dormidito sobre una almohada "solo pienso en lo afortunados que somos gohan, de no tener personas que nos quisieran como bulma no sabría que hacer" "tienes razón papa, ella es muy especial" lo miro de reojo esta colorado "te dio un beso de buenas noches verdad?" "como sabes papa?" te pones así de rojo cuando ella te besa, te acostumbraras, yo lo hice de pequeño y tu también lo harás" "papa, quieres mucho a bulma verdad?" "si gohan ella es como una hermana mayor para mi, incluso como una mama" "mama me dijo algo como eso, de que ella te encontró solito en las montañas de niño después que el bisabuelo murió y que ella prácticamente te crió" "si algo así, es hora de dormir gohan mañana vegeta nos entrenara y créeme no será nada fácil conociéndolo" "si papa, buenas noches y buenas noches goten" "buenas noches gohan y buenas noches goten" y así nos vamos a dormir, ellos se disponen a soñar mientras yo los sostengo en mis brazos, chichi este es el tesoro que me dejaste para recordarte, y cada vez que los mire te recordare a ti, hasta que nos reunamos en el mas allá mi amor, buenas noches…

--/--/

_Elenahedgehog: el siguiente chapter será un mini resumen según los 5 integrantes de la familia que pueden dar un veredicto, sobre los primeros días de vivir juntos…_

_Los 3 VBG: será un día largo._

_Elenahedgehog: noooo será una semana larga_


	11. Chapter El primer dia, larga semana

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

_A/N: Elenahedgehog: sigamos y GRACIASS por los reviws me inspiran a seguir… _

-- --

**MI PRIMER DIA DE UNA LARGA SEMANA. **

**(Lunes)**

Era de mañana y todos en corporación capsula dormían cuando de pronto "BUUUUUAAAAAA" un grito de un infante hace resonar el edificio... Bulma salta de la cama "MUJER TU MALDITO MOCOSO ESTA LLORANDO DE NUEVO" dice un muy malhumorado y recién levantado sayan "CALLATE VEGETA, QUE TAMBIEN ES TUYO" entonces cuando bulma se ponía la bata se quedo en la mitad de la operación "que te pasa mujer?" ella voltea y lo ve "es que ese no es trunks" entonces el dormido sayan se levanta y la mira con cara de que dices?, pasa .1. BLINK "es GOTEN" "el es Mini MOCOSO" ya su dormida mente se había vuelto funcional de nuevo, ya recordaron que goku y su familia se había mudado a corporación capsula, bulma sonrió levemente y salio de la habitación dejando a vegeta que se fuera a vestir. Bulma sigue el llanto hasta el cuarto de goku, toco la puerta pero nadie respondía, pego la oreja a la puerta y podía escuchar a goku y gohan tratando de calmar al pequeño mini goku, ella sonrió y entro.

En la habitación goku estaba sentado en la cama con goten en brazos, el y gohan trataban de calmarlo "vamos goten calma" "mira goten tu muñeco, míralo" el solo seguía llorando, cuando de pronto se detuvo, ellos respiraron aliviados pero en eso captaron un olor familiar, goten miro en dirección a la puerta y empezó a retorcerse como intentando ir en aquella dirección, ellos voltean y miran a una recién levantada aun en bata bulma brief "buenos días muchachos" ella dijo caminando hacia la cama, goku que se disponía a tomar un baño, por eso solo estaba en boxers y por ese motivo gohan estaba algo avergonzado y aun mas puesto que su padre no se inmuto cuando una bulma en una bata de seda muy corta y justita entro en su cuarto "buenos días bulma" dicen los 2 "lamento que te despertásemos bulma" dice goku, ella le sonríe y le extiende los brazos, el gustosamente le entrega a ese pequeño bultito de energía que estaba desesperado por alcanzar a bulma "no es problema cariño trunks usualmente es el que lloraba a esta hora para que lo sacara de su cuna" dice dándole un besito a goku en la mejilla, este solo le sonrió dulcemente, gohan solo lo miraba, sentía raro que su papa actuara así con bulma, tan sumiso y tan confiado, como si esto fuera algo normal, bulma noto la extraña mirada de gohan "no te sientas mal, también tengo uno para ti" dice dándole un besito en la mejilla, este solo se puso coloradito como tomate y bulma le sonrió acariciándole el cabello.. EEck dijo bulma al sentir aun pequeño bastante molesto tratando de alcanzar su premio, "bueno chicos por que no se visten y bajan a desayunar de seguro mama ya cocino algo, yo iré a darle de desayunar a este pequeño en el cuarto de trunks y después iré abajo, de acuerdo?" "esta bien bulma" dice goku y gohan, ella sale del cuarto y gohan se le queda mirando a su papa.

Goku tenia la mirada perdida y los ojos soñadores, ni siquiera con su mama hacia esa cara de enamorado, y esto incomodo mucho a gohan, goku sintió una mirada fría y era gohan con la cara algo molesta y todo rojito de la pena "papa no te da vergüenza bulma entro y tu ni siquiera te tapaste, andas en ropa interior papa" "y?" "pues que es vergonzoso" "a ella no le importa" "papa como puedes decir eso?" "no veo que tiene de malo no estoy desnudo" "hay papa, ven será mejor que nos arreglemos para desayunar" "tienes razón vegeta nos llevara a entrenar hoy" y así ellos se van a arreglar. En su habitación vegeta se disponía a bajar cuando hoyo una risitas, se dirigió hacia ellas; estas provenían de la habitación de trunks, ella estaba cambiando a sus 2 bebes –la mujer ahora tiene doble trabajo- pensó para si vegeta que se asomo por la puerta "listo goten ya estas fresco, limpio y listo, y ahora sigue mi bebe" "yo no soy mas el bebe, soy niño grande ya no duermo en cuna" dice algo enojadito, "claro hijo lose, ven es hora de arreglarte para bajar" "esta bien", vegeta sonrió y se fue a la cocina a desayunar antes de que goku se comiera todo.

Ya todos listos entraron a la cocina, ya todos estaban en la mesa, "hola bulma" le contestaron goku y gohan, "hola chicos" vegeta solo dio un "ya era hora" "cállate vegeta" eran las 8:30 AM, bulma estaba usando un vestido verde oscuro que hacia su cabello color aqua (aqua: es entre verde y azul, para aquellos que no lo sabían) sobre saltar luciendo aun mas hermoso, el vestido era cortito como todos sus vestidos, trunks estaba usando una playera blanca con mangas rojas y un short rojo y unos tenis rojos con blanco, la camisa tenia la imagen de su personaje de tele favorito el capitán yohin (un pequeño samurai con armadura azul y roja con detalles blancos este personaje no existe en la realidad) el corrió a su asiento especial junto a su mama, y goten estaba vestido con una camisita azul clarito y un short café, unos zapatitos cafés y un babero con un monito con alas, "hola cariño" "buenos días princesa" la saludaron sus padres "princesa, princesa, mama es princesa" empezó a tararear trunks, el encontraba divertido que su mami se apenara cuando su abuelito la llamaba princesa, el en verdad creia que su mami era una y si no lo era debería, después de todo su papa era un príncipe, "hay papa me tratas todavía como una chiquilla" "tu siempre serás mi nenita cariño, no puedo evitarlo" el lo dijo mientras seguía leyendo su periódico, vegeta sonrió un poco, el amor que el anciano tenia por su hija era muy grande, pensó el, goku solo sonrió, el ya sabia como era vivir aquí ya había vivido aquí antes muchas veces y esto le traía nostalgia "aquí tienes cariño" "gracias mama" era día de hot cackes, (o panquekas, no se como las llamen ustedes).

Terminaron de desayunar y los chicos se dirigían a la puerta "ya nos vamos mujer" "adonde van?" "vamos a ir a entrenar, hay que poner en forma a estos 2" gohan y goku ya sabían lo que venia un reproche sobre entrenar "y por que no me dijeron, les hubiera preparado un almuerzo para que se llevaran, se van a ir por cuanto?, una tarde, un día o una semana?" dijo bulma algo sonriente pero con una mirada burlona, el solo le sonrió "llegaremos a la hora de cenar" dijo acercándose traviesamente a su mujer sin quitarle sus ojos de encima "esta bien", vegeta la tomo de la cintura y la beso en los labios, los otros 2 se voltearon a otro lado, algo apenados, bulma rió un poco y vegeta solo les dio un Hump, ella se separo de vegeta y buscando en el mostrador saco 3 capsulas de un cajón "tendrán que conformarse con esto" dijo arrojándoles las capsulas una a cada uno "que son?" dijo goku "son capsulas de alimentos, siempre tengo almuerzos de emergencia, son enlatados por desgracia, pero es su culpa, si me hubieran dicho les hubiera preparado un rico almuerzo casero" dijo en forma de un pequeño regaño "no estas molesta por que vamos a entrenar" dijo gohan "por que debería?, este tontito lo hace todo el tiempo" "mujer escandalosa" "sayan terco y testarudo" los señores brief junto con los bebes se estaban riendo "a papa lo reprendieron" "cállate mocoso sobre mimado" dijo vegeta a su hijo "no mas que tu señor entrenamiento" los Señores brief estaban carcajeándose, no podían contenerse así que decidieron salir de ahí antes de que sus risas hicieran enojar a vegeta "mocoso irrespetuoso, solo espera a que tengas la edad para entrenarte, entonces me las pagaras" "cállate vegeta no amenaces a mi hijo" "también es el mió y haré lo que me plazca" "ya váyanse a entrenar, y mas les vale llegar directo a tomar un baño no quiero sudorosos y sucios guerreros sayan en mi casa" "mujeres y su limpieza" "hombres y su entrenamiento" "papas y sus discusiones" dijo un pequeño trunks que estaba pasándole su cucharita a goten pues la había aventado a la mesa, ellos se apenaron un poquito, y mas los otros 2, "goten los adultos son muy raros" goten solo hizo soniditos de bebe y se le quedaba mirando a trunks, los 4 se soltaron riendo al oír a trunks sonar tan maduro y dándole explicaciones a goten, bulma tomo compostura primero, "ya váyanse a entrenar que yo debo arreglarme para trabajar, tomen les tengo un regalo son sacos de viaje para sus uniformes y sus cosas, tienen un kit de primeros auxilios por si se hacen daño tontitos" "gracias bulma" dijeron los 2, y los 3 se disponían a salir, pero gohan sintió algo raro y se devolvió a la casa, "gohan a donde vas?" "que le esta pasando al mocoso?" "ya vuelvo, adelántense yo los alcanzare" dijo antes de entrar a la casa.

En la cocina bulma estaba tomando a goten de su silla, y con los 2 pequeños listos se disponía a irse a la sala, "bul…ma?" ella voltio y encontró a gohan en la puerta "que pasa gohan?" de dijo algo preocupada "prometo estudiar cuando vuelva, si?", bulma parpadeo un poco y después le sonrió, se acerco a el y le acaricio la cabeza con una mano pues en la otra estaba goten "OH cariño, no te preocupes… te diré un secreto" dijo sentándose en la mesa invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella, el lo izo y ella lo abrazo, haciendo que el descansara su cabecita en su regazo "yo ya había hablado de este asunto con tu mami hace mucho, antes de que se fueran a la aldea fripan" "si?" "si le prometí que yo te ayudaría a estudiar y es algo que haré, he estado pensando, te gustaría ir a la escuela gohan?" "sSIIIII" "esta bien, pero la escuela no empieza si no hasta dentro de 3 meses, para que inicie el nuevo ciclo" gohan estaba feliz iría a una escuela de verdad, no estudio en casa, tendría compañeros de clase, y maestros de verdad "no te preocupes por tus estudios estas mas adelantado que cualquier niño de tu edad, pero no por eso quiero que dejes tus estudios, te propongo algo, te gustaría ser mi asistente y el de mi papa en el laboratorio?" el abrió los ojos y se le quedo mirando a bulma "estas hablando en serio?" "claro ya sabes que a mi y a mi papa nos encanta que nos ayudes en el laboratorio, aprenderás mas rápido en la practica que solo leyendo en los libros y cuando los leas te será mas fácil entender el porque de las cosas que diga, entonces es un trato?" "si, si, gracias bulma, muchas gracias" le dijo abrasándola, goten se rió y trunks solo les sonrió.

"vas a ser como yo, soy asistente de mami en la casa y en la oficina" dijo en tono orgulloso, "si bebe el será también mi asistente, gohan creo que es hora de que vallas a entrenar, cuando vuelvas te diré que días iras al laboratorio, así podrás planear que días tu y goku podrán ir a entrenar, OK" "si gracias bulma, gracias" dijo volviéndola ha abrazar, y así corrió fuera de la casa todo sonriente y feliz, y cuando salio, los vio ahí afuera de la puerta mirándolo sonrientes "pensé que se habían ido" "decidimos esperarte" dijo vegeta "teníamos curiosidad" dijo goku "es que yo.." "lo oímos todo" dijo vegeta "felicidades Gohan se que esta noticia te hace muy feliz" dijo goku robándole la cabeza a gohan y el solo sonreía "solo te advierto que no te sorprendas o te asustes cuando vallas a trabajar con bulma, esta bien" dijo vegeta empezando a volar, los 2 lo seguían de cerca "a que te refieres vegeta?" dijo goku "tu no haz vito como es la mujer en el laboratorio, hay ella se vuelve una persona diferente "como?" dice los 2 algo intrigados, ya estaban llegando al desierto, "ella es aun mas dominante, entregada y volátil que lo normal" "recuerdo cuando estaba trabajando en la nave de piccoro que llevaría a namek, si es algo agresiva, pero no te preocupes gohan no creo que sea tan malo" "no me mal interpretes kakarotto, nunca dije que seria malo, solo dije que no se sorprenda por su conducta, solo sonríe y no te alejes de ella, y algo mas…" dijo volteando a verlos "no prestes atención a lo que digan los demás trabajadores del laboratorio sobre Bulma y sobre el doctor brief, solo ignóralos" "por que señor vegeta?" "porque lo dices vegeta?" el voltea a mirar a otra parte "por que son unos malditos bastardos, algunos son buena gente pero otros hablan a sus espaldas, son unos malditos desgraciados".

gohan y goku no podían creerlo sabían que podría haber gente que no pensaran muy bien de bulma pero sus propios empleados "miren en su mayoría son hombres que bulma rechazo o mujeres celosas de ella, solo mantente con el doctor brief, bulma y de sus asistentes de confianza, y estarás bien, solo haz lo que ellos te digan e ignora a los demás" "no puedo creer que haya personas así en el laboratorio de bulma" dijo goku, algo molesto, gohan también se estaba molestando "no solo en el laboratorio también en las oficinas, pero no crean que la mujer no lo sabe, ella lo sabe muy bien, solo te recomiendo algo, si ves que alguien le causa problemas a bulma, ve que las cosas no le salgan como quiere, te lo digo por experiencia" "a que te refieres vegeta?" "cuando recién me mude a corporación capsula a veces me paseaba por los edificios de la corporación y les hacia maldades a los que hablaban mal de ella, abecés le ponían sal a su café o se metían con sus papeles, y yo veía que nada de eso le molestara, le ponía el café salado al que se lo hizo a bulma y desordenaba las oficinas, o los hacia quedar mal ante los demás trabajadores a veces ante bulma y el doctor, algunas veces hasta los despedían por incompetentes" vegeta sonrió maliciosamente.

"vegeta no te conocía eso?" "nadie se mete con mi mujer kakarotto" "pero ella todavía no era su esposa señor vegeta" "pero era mi MOLESTA Y RUIDOSA ONNA, y solo yo podía molestarla" "y aun lo haces" dijo goku sonriéndole "pero ahora con todo el derecho del mundo" dice vegeta "vasta de tanto hablar vinimos a entrenar, en sus posiciones empecemos con una cuantas kattas, unas mil en cada posición para empezar" "ESTA BIEN" dijeron los otros 2 sayan y así empezaron…

_ElenaHedgehog: veamos que están haciendo bulma y los demás (jijijiji)._

_**/-/**_**Corporación Capsula…………**

Los señores brief estaban en la sala jugando con los bebes, trunks con su abuelita, y goten con el doctor brief, "bulma cariño ya estas lista debemos irnos a la capsula 2" dijo el doctor brief mientras goten le trataba de arrancar el bigote, "si papi, déjame ir por los planos del nuevo domo y bajare en unos momentos", un tiempo después el doctor y bulma se despedían de los bebes desde el auto, "mama si se pone goten inquieto llévalo a mi oficina, OK?" "si cariño, lo entretendré lo mas que pueda hasta la hora del almuerzo" "gracias mama, nos vemos bebes pórtense bien con mama brief de acuerdo?" "si mami" goten solo sonreía…

_**Elenahedgehog: l**__a corporación capsula consiste en 5 edificios, el principal que es la casa capsula 1, el de oficinas y museo oficial de la corporación es capsula 2, el de convenciones, angar y helipuerto capsula 3, el de invenciones mecánicas y bioquímicas capsula 4, el de producción capsula y almacenamiento capsula 5, y el de pruebas capsula 6 (este es el edifico menos alto ya que su mayoría esta bajo tierra, para evitar muchos accidentes si llegara a explotar. y un nuevo edificio justo atrás de capsula 1 que será el nuevo dojo de entrenamiento (bulma le dice a vegeta que es un nuevo laboratorio privado de pruebas para ella)_

**-trunks y goten-**

**CUIDANDO AL BEBE**

Mientras la señora brief cuidaba de su jardín el pequeño trunks estaba jugando con un balón, era aburrido jugar solo para el, -mami, juega conmigo cuando esta en casa, o abuelito, pero no están. Y PAPI no esta, y abuelita esta trabajando con sus flores- se sentó solito, después su atención se dirigió hacia donde su balón rodó, chocando con un pequeño bultito, era goten que estaba recargado en un cojín-porta bebe, el agarro la pelota y empezó a tocarla, luego vio a trunks que se acercaba y sin querer patio el balón hacia el, el vio esto "me pregunto si?" y le empujo el balón de nuevo, este lo atrapo y al ver a trunks haciéndole caritas, patio de nuevo el balón hacia trunks, "SIII" trunks se sentó en el piso y empezó a arrojarle el balón a goten y este se lo devolvía… pero en esto el se aburrió y quería jugar con sus cubos de construcción y se iba a ir pero eso tampoco era divertido solo, y vio a goten que lo veía con cara de –No me dejes- el sonrió y lo trato de levantar, era pesadito, pensó ponérselo sobre la espalda pero como detenerlo así que uso su colita y funciono (gracias a dios que los niños sayan son mas grandes y fuertes de lo que su edad sugiere, tendrá casi 2 años pero tiene el físico de uno de 4, goten por su parte dado a su mal comienzo no esta a su máximo y si es como un bebe normal, de cuerpo pero no en la forma de actuar) y así el se llevo a goten adentro cargándolo de caballito, por su parte la señora brief ni cuenta se dio… adentro trunks se lo había llevado a la sala a ver el mono kong contra el dragón blanco, una de sus películas favoritas (le gustaba por que el mono ganaba, era su sangre que esperaban, en su interior el que el mono ganara era muy satisfactorio) pero antes que nada debían haber refrigerios "ven goten vamos por prunimiones (provisiones, el no sabe bien la palabra solo sabe que es comida) y así el corrió a la cocina por cereal, dulces y lo mas importante, sus biberones, y así mientras ellos disfrutaban de un lagarto blanco gigante siendo aplastado por un mono gigante, la señora brief que estaba afuera noto que ya no serian los sonidos de goten y trunks jugando con la pelota, los había visto que estaban jugando juntos, así que se concentro en su pasatiempo, pero después de un tiempo ya no escucho mas la pelota y pensó que se habían dormido y cuando termino voltio a verlos y no estaban "AAAAAH LOS BEBES, NO ESTAN BULMA Y EL GUAPO VEGETA ESTARAN MUY TRISTES CONMIGO" forma de decir que la matarían… y corrió por todo el patio, corrió por la calle, después a los patios conjuntos y al correr frente a la puerta de la casa al jardín noto que estaba abierta… "BEBEEESSSS" corrió a la casa y vio la cocina hecha un destrozo "LADRONES VINIERON Y DESTROZARON LA COCINA Y TOMARON A LOS BEBES DE REHENES" que imaginación de la señora brief, dando vueltas, entonces corrió a la sala y su corazón se calmo y sus lagrimas cesaron, al ver a 2 pequeñitos hechos bolita abrazados juntos entre un fuerte de cojines (hecho por ellos para jugar) y un montón de dulces en el piso, ella respiro aliviada, los tomo en brazos y los llevo a su cuarto, los dejo dormir un tiempo mientras ella arreglaba sus cosas para llevarlos a la capsula 2, para ver a bulma… "pero que bebes tan energéticos, dignos hijos de los guapos vegeta y goku y de mi bulma" pasaron unos segundos y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo "O pero el pequeño goten no es de mi bulma… pero me gustaría que lo fuera, pero eso significaría que estaría con el joven goku y no con el guapo vegeta y el ya nos dio un nieto hermoso… que confusión" la mente loca de la señora pobrecita, y así ella se los llevo a capsula 2, para el almuerzo, todo salio bien todos los brief fueron a comer juntos, y así la señora brief volvió a casa con los bebes llenos y listos para una siesta, habían pasado por un parque de juegos y se habían cansado de jugar en el arenero, y así llego la tarde bulma y el señor brief volvieron y todos jugaron juntos en el balcón familiar, era ton lindo el clima que decidieron hacer brochetas y bistec a la parrilla, y cuando llegaron los chicos del entrenamiento todos cenaron juntos… goten durmió por primera vez en el cuarto de trunks, y todos se fueron a dormir… para trunks y goten fue un día muy lindo ambos habían encontrado en su mutua compañía a un amiguito para jugar, trunks era feliz, goten era feliz, ambos se tenían a un amigo para toda la vida o podría ser a un hermanito?

**--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--**

**Los 3 VBG:** será un día largo.

**Elenahedgehog:** noooo, será una semana larga…

**PS:** e recibido notas sobre el asunto de la lactancia…. En libros de medicina dice que hasta los 5 años un niño puede dejar de tomar leche…. Pero lo apropiado es hasta los 3 según muchos doctores, además debía hacer que siguiera lactando, necesitaba una excusa valida para que necesitaran a fuerza mudarse a corporación capsula.

Además de errores de edad… Trunks no tiene 3 años tiene 2 (tenia 1.5 cuando chichi enfermo, pasaron 3 meses, así que tiene 1.8… goten tiene 7meses (tenia 3 meses cuando llego goku, paso un mes hasta que chichi enfermo, pasaron 3 meses hasta que chichi murió)

**Deseo notificarles que corregí ciertas cositas de los chapters anteriores así que si desean vuélvanlos a leer para que los noten…**


	12. Chapter en medio de una semana loca

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

A/N: Elenahedgehog: sigamos y GRACIASS por los reviws me inspiran a seguir…

-- --

**LOCA SEMANA… **

_ELENAHEDGEHOG: les contare breves eventos significativos que pasaron durante la primer semana, pues en común será que como el lunes el día transcurrirá casi igual todos los días por excepción de ciertas cositas que se mencionaran en cada día…_

**(Martes) LOCURA EN EL LABORATORIO. **

**Bulma-gohan**

-/-/Gohan- Era de mañana y todos estábamos desayunando juntos, era algo raro todos conversando y conviviendo tranquilos, era como si esta fuera una cosa normal de todos los días, como si siempre hubiéramos estado juntos, los papas de bulma hablando entre ellos sobre la nueva corporación y donde harían una nueva casita para sus mascotas o mejor dicho "LOS NIÑOS DEL JARDIN", papa y vegeta estaban hablando sobre entrenar juntos en la cámara de gravedad, mientras bulma estaba dándole de comer a los 2 pequeñines de la casa, era asombroso como goten hacia todo lo que trunks hacia, el comía su cereal, goten aceptaba el cereal que le daba bulma, el tomaba jugo, el lo aceptaba con su biberón, y al final ambos tomaban sus 3 biberones de formula especializada, bueno goten 4 trunks solo 2, ya que el comía mas comida sólida como fruta, pan tostado y poptarts –me encantan-.

Yo solo como tranquilo sonriendo debes en cuando, cuando papa o los señores brief me preguntan algo; me siento un poco dejado de lado, entonces bulma que estaba sentada a mi lado me acaricia mí cabeza un poco, yo solo la miro un poco extrañado, lo que me dice me sorprende y me pone ansioso a la vez, pero sobre todo feliz "Oye gohan tienes algo planeado para hoy?... no te gustaría venir a la capsula 4 conmigo" "en serio?" "claro, te dije que te llevaría y lo haré, estoy empezando con un nuevo motor de combustión fría y seria muy divertido tener un ayudante durante su construcción, así que, que me dices?" gohan mira a su papa expectante, goku que tenia un pedazo de carne en su boca le hace la señal con el pulgar hacia arriba, luego mira a vegeta y el solo da un hump "claro bulma" "de acuerdo, entonces después de desayunar nos iremos" "si" y así paso el desayuno, goku sonrió todo el desayuno al ver a su hijo todo emocionado.

Al terminar todos de comer se fueron, la señora brief con los bebes a ver a los niños del jardín (las mascotas), el doctor brief y bulma junto con gohan se fueron a alistar para irse. Durante todo el desayuno vegeta observo curioso a goku debido a esa sonrisa que mantuvo… cuando goku decidió salir a tomar aire vegeta salía en ese momento de la cámara de gravedad, "kakarotto ven acá" goku solo levanto una ceja y se acerco a vegeta "que pasa vegeta?" dijo con su sonrisita de tontito "dime insecto por que sonreías como tonto todo el desayuno?" "lo hice?" "si" el lo pensó por unos segundos "creo que es por que hace mucho que no veo a gohan así de emocionado y feliz en mucho tiempo" dijo poniendo una cara de tristeza oculta tas una pequeña sonrisa, vegeta solo se le queda viendo, /tonto kakarotto/ entonces se le vino una idea "tal vez tu mocoso se salvo de entrenar, PERO TU NO, ve por tu traje de entrenamiento especial y vuelve para acá ENTENDISTE?" "cual traje especial?" "El que la mujer te dejo en tu cama esta mañana" "bulma me hizo un traje para entrenar?" "si en apariencia es igual a tu uniforme, pero es mas resistente" "esta bien iré a probármelo y vendré enseguida" "será mejor que te apresures kakarotto" y así goku corrió… (Basta de ellos este es el día de bulma y gohan).

El Doctor, bulma y gohan llegaron a capsula 4 listos para trabajar. Gohan no podía contener la emoción, en cuanto entraron el se quedo con cara de AAAHHH al ver todos los robots, gente en bata y maquinas que había en el lugar, todos saludaban a los empresarios brief, y gohan podía ver que la gente era muy amable ahí, pero las palabras de vegeta eran muy fuertes en su cabeza –como puede haber gente aquí que no los quiera?- entonces cuando pasaron a algunas secretarias algunas personas con papeles los interceptaban para preguntarles cosas sobre experimentos, firmar papeles y demás cosillas.

Por fin llegaron a sus oficinas, y bulma dejo su bolso y maletín en la suya mientras el doctor se iba a la suya "te veo en el almuerzo querida" "si papa" "ven gohan, vallamos trabajar" "si bulma" "pero antes debemos ir a ver a mi asistente Merellin" ellos caminaron 3 pasillos y llegaron a una oficina con muchos pedazos de fierro y a alguien con una soldadora "MERELLIN" grito bulma y ella la miro "señorita brief, que bueno que llego, termine el minibot de prueba para su esposo según sus especificaciones, absorberá la energía que se arroje a el y la expulsara hacia el atacante con una carga magnética que aumentara su poder de impacto inicial" "perfecto haber si vegeta puede con estos bebes, que digo? Claro que podrá pero por lo menos lo entretendrán una semana o 2" "hasta que llegue el otro lote?" "si" y las 2 se empezaron a reír, la mujer era pelirroja de cabello largo rizado y vestida con un overol azul de trabajo y guantes cafés de soldura además de tener la careta en la cabeza, "Merel podrías duplicar o talvez triplicar la orden de estos droides" "por que tantos, 50 no son suficientes?" "tengo a mi hermano en casa con su familia y el y vegeta son iguales de energéticos" "GOKUNN esta en corporación capsula?" -hermano? Pensó gohan por que le dice bulma hermano a papa?- "si Merel, le diré que lo saludas" "oye tráelo de visita, yo y los chicos nos preguntamos como esta, hace años que no viene" "ya sabes eso de salvar la tierra lo tiene ocupado" "lo se" gohan estaba estupefacto, ella sabia de su papa y del asunto de proteger la tierra "bulma?" Dijo gohan nerviosito "EEESTANN LINDOOO" grito Merel al ver a gohan y va y lo abraza "Merel lo vas a ahogar, suéltalo" "quien es esta lindura?" "es mi sobrino gohan, ya sabes el hijo de…" y la corto el grito de Merellín "DE GOKUNN?, ES TAN LINDO COMO EL" y lo vuelve a abrazar "ya déjalo" dice bulma quitándole a Merel de encima al pobre gohan, el estaba rojo como tomate "lo siento gohan, mira, te presento a merellin touck mi ingeniera y mi tercer asistente de confianza" "y la mas bonita del lugar, claro después de bulma por supuesto" "ESO QUISIERAS" grito una voz detrás de ellos.

Una chica rubia de cabello en rastas sujetas en una cola de caballo se les acerca "sabes muy bien que después de bulma san, yo soy la mas linda" le dice en tono certero "eso quisieras" de dijo merel "YA BASTA, merel tienes el paquete que te pedí?" "lo buscare bulma-san" "y tu Nana que es lo que haces aquí?" "buscándote, tienes que venir a laboratorio 3, Zuzukichi tiene todo patas para la cabeza" "que hizo ese idiota ahora?" "el muy imbecil se niega a aceptar cambiar los componentes del nuevo material por los que tu especificaste, y a desecho la orden de embarque" "que hizo QUE?" "dice que es una locura arriesgar tanta materia prima de ese componente tan raro como para estar jugueteando con el, que es un riesgo muy tonto, y que tu se lo agradecerás" "quien se cree que es para desobedecer una orden MIA, le haré pagar por su insolencia" dice poniendo un rostro de mucho cuidado, entonces nota a gohan todo sorprendido "OH lo siento lindo, no te presente apropiadamente, mira ya te presente a merellin, y esta es Nanako Tsukon, mi segunda asistente de confianza y asistente en experimentación" "mucho gusto" dice gohan algo amedrentado por la mirada furtiva de la mujer rubia "gusto en conocerte lindura, quien es el?" "es el hijo de gokunn" dice merel "por eso se parece tanto a el, están lindo como su papa, y dime tu también eres peleador del grupo Z" le dice abrazándolo, "bulma?" Bulma lo mira curiosa "que?" "por que ellas…?" entonces suelta una risita de vergüenza "te preguntaras por que saben, pues ellas gohan son mis amigas desde el colegio y han estado presentes en algunas batallas, merel por ejemplo estuvo presente cuando los sayan llegaron y debiste verla cuando vio a vegeta en el laboratorio le prendió fuego a su cabello con el soldador" "venia tras bulma y pensé que la quería dañar, le estaba gritando y nadie le grita a mi bulma-san" entonces las 3 sueltan una risita burlona y gohan también "claro vegeta la perdono después, le agrado su carácter agresivo" dice bulma "Pobre nunca debió darle carta libre a merel, los días siguientes esta loca le saltaba encima, es un poco celosa con bulma-san" dice poniendo postura de superioridad "y tu no?... tal vez con varones no la celes pero deja que otras chicas se le acerquen y saldrán corriendo" dice soltando se a reír, mientras bulma se sonrisa al igual que gohan "yo no celo a bulma-san, solo soy precavida" dice algo enojada "si claro…" dice sarcásticamente "bueno continuemos quieren, OK gohan?" "si por favor" entonces le pone una mano en el hombro a nana para que no se le lanzara encima a merel que le estaba sacando la lengua "nana me ayudo con la aleación que cree para la nave de piccoro cuando fuimos a namek" "fue un reto muy divertido" dice nana "ellas 2 han estado conmigo desde que empecé a trabajar el la corporación" "y siempre lo estaremos" dicen las 2 abrasando ligeramente a bulma, entonces gohan le pide a bulma que se acerca y le susurra en el oído "Bulma si saben todo eso por que creen que papa es tu hermano?" le dice nerviosito "eso, pues mira todos en corporación capsula creen que goku es el hijo de un amigo de mis padres y como goku desde pequeño se paseaba por la corporación, todos nos vieron crecer prácticamente juntos, así que oficialmente se convirtió en mi hermano menor para todos los miembros del grupo capsula mas allegados a mi familia" dice bulma "como nana y yo" dijo merel.

"toma bulma tu paquete" dijo merel "ábrelo gohan es para ti" "para mi?" dice tomándolo "que lo habrá, que lo habrá" dicen las otras 2 chicas "bulma es… es?" "tu propio equipo de laboratorio" dice bulma algo excitada "es genial" "niño este nene contiene todo, equipo de química, trajes de trabajo, herramientas, libros y manuales que químicos" dice merel "además te tenemos otra sorpresita" dice nana "ven gohan vamos a mi laboratorio" dice bulma "si" dice gohan presuroso "pero bulma no puede andar por ahí luciendo así" dice nana "tienes razón" dice merel "me veo mal?" "nop, pero con esto lucirás mejor" le dice bulma explotando una capsula con una bata de laboratorio "es para mi?" "si y ten esto, tu propia identificación como mi asistente y auxiliar en el laboratorio y en toda la agencia capsula, además es VIP puedes tomar todo lo que quieras de la cafetería y entrar adonde tu desees, y nadie te podrá decir nada" "gracias bulma" dice muy feliz abrazando la tarjeta junto a su pecho y rápidamente abrazando a bulma sollozando un poquito "todo para mi lindo gohan, ven vamos por tu otra sorpresita" "otra?" dice secándose una lagrima "si, hoy es tu día gohan y pienso hacerlo muy especial" gohan quería llorar de alegría, "gracias bulma" dijo con sollocitos "OOOHH de nada lindura, ven vamonos" ya en el laboratorio de bulma gohan estaba maravillado, los planos de las capsulas sayan, pedazos de naves alíen, las coordenadas en un mapa hasta el planeta de nuevo namek, y donde goku había estado en el tiempo antes de los androides, un mapa astral sobre donde estaban las cosas en el mas allá, los planetas kajo y todo eso, y demás cosas.

Pero mas adentro algo le llamo la atención, en el fondo de la habitación detrás de otros contenedores había una especie de contenedor de liquido y dentro estaba flotando una extraña cosa larga y peluda, "bulma es esto una cola sayan?" "si es la cola de vegeta, también tengo una de goku en incluso la tuya gohan" "la mía, para que las tienes aquí?" "estoy trabajando en una forma de hacerles crecer de nuevo sus colas, claro que también estoy trabajando en algo para evitar que se transformen en Ozoru (mono gigante)" "para que?" "bueno vegeta a veces me dice que extraña su cola cada vez que ve a trunks jugar con la suya, además tu papa siempre había dicho que el también extrañaba la suya pero debía quitársela cada vez que le crecía para no crecer con la luna" "entonces podríamos volver a tener cola?" "si, además creo que trunks y goten se disfrutan tanto, por que los 2 se identifican al tener cola, además de ser los 2 mas pequeños de la casa" gohan solo asiente con la cabeza y sigue a bulma a otra parte del laboratorio.

"mira gohan esta es tu sorpresa" ella habré una puerta a una habitación era amplia tenia buena ventilación, era de color blanca, era un laboratorio equipado con maquinas, computadoras y un escritorio con ficheros, anaqueles y demás cosas "que es este lugar?" "tu propio laboratorio, justo a lado del mió y vez esa puerta pues, esa te lleva al de papa" "en verdad?" Gohan la abre y ve al papa de bulma "hola mi pequeño asistente veo que bulma ya te dio tus regalos, pues es ora se que yo te de el mió, este es PCA (personal cibor asistent) tu propio robot asistente (se parece a guiroo el robot de DB GT)" "es para mi?" "si es todo tuyo" "gracias" le dice abrasándolo "y como lo llamaras?" "creo que Oniguiri (bola de arroz en japonés)" "que lindo nombre y le combina por que es blanco con una marca negra en la panza, jajajaj" y los 2 se sueltan riendo.

Entonces gohan se va de nuevo a su laboratorio, no ve a bulma y se va al de bulma, "veo que papa te dio su obsequio" "si, se llama oniguiri" "le queda, es muy lindo nombre" le dicen las 3 chicas "oye nana, el tonto de zu-baka, como logro convencer a la junta?" "no lo hizo se presento con una orden firmada por el doctor Shonu" "ese Shonu de nuevo, le dije papa que nunca debimos aliarnos con la compañía FUJIYATZU" gohan ve la cara de rabia de bulma "quien es el?" dice algo preocupado "el gohan, es el científico e ingeniero de una compañía rival que decidió unirse a nosotros afirmando que allá no tendría el futuro que aquí" dice bulma "es un tonto engreído que ha sabido manipular a los del consejo" dice nana "se ha estado tratando de ganar al señor brief también, pero ya que el todo lo consulta con bulma no ha logrado nada" dice merel con cara de asco "el me odio y se que se trae algo pero solo necesito una prueba y luego será..." entonces las 3 se abrazan de la cintura y dicen con un respiro de alivio "adiós patanes" dijeron las 3 "para el y su asistonto de zu-baka" dice merel.

y así fueron al laboratorio de experimentación, Zuzukichi le estaba gritando a todos "y esto debe ser enviado a esta dirección para hoy, y eso póngalo en el almacén para el embarque" "Hola zuzukichi interrumpo tu trabajo" dice bulma en tono calmado y algo suave "no me molesten ahora debo enviar estas muestras hoy, o el doctor fujiyatsu se enfadara" dice haciéndole una señal para que se fuera "no tanto como lo estoy yo ahora" rugió bulma, gohan no podía creer lo agresiva y dominante que bulma podía ser -debe serlo para poder controlar a vegeta- pensó gohan. "se..ñorita.. bri..ef..?" Dice el hombre con cara de pánico cayendo sobre su trasero todo tembloroso y sudando "si zuzukichi soy yo" "que hace aquí? debía estar en capsula 2" "decidí venir a ver por que no se estaba trabajando en el proyecto del material endura forte (significa fuerte estructura)" "el doctor fuji…" "el no es el encargado de este proyecto si no yo, y solo a mi debes de consultar antes de hacer nada" las otras 2 mujeres estaban caminando justo detrás de bulma con gohan entre ellas, el pobre estaba algo alterado preocupado que el tratara de hacerle algo a bulma por estarle gritando, pero ellas le pusieron sus manos en sus hombros y nana le susurro "mira y observa como bulma trata a la escoria", merel le susurra ahora a gohan "no te preocupes bulma-san sabe como lidiar con estos problemas", gohan solo regreso a mirar a bulma amedrentar a un hombre mas alto que ella, haciéndolo temblar como gelatina ante sus arrebatos de furia contenida. "es que no la pude localizar" "vivo en el edificio principal, tengo 4 celulares y además se puede llegar a mi casa incluso caminando (era cierto pero era un camino de casi un día) que excusa tienes para no haberme consultado?" dice bulma ahora sobre el sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa y el hombre todo aterrado con apariencia de que casi se iba a orinar del susto.

El pobre casi no podía respirar y parecía que iba llorar del pánico "yo" "zuzukichi vuelve al trabajo, señorita brief que sorpresa verla, que le trae por aquí?" le dice un hombre de cabello negro y bigote, muy bien parecido y de mirada siniestra, el había tratado de cortejar a bulma varias veces antes de los sayan cuando el estaba en la compañía rival, en los androides cuando el era de nuevo ingreso e incluso ahora, pues no era mujer legalmente casada, "te importuno fujiyatsu?, es que acaso no puedo venir a mi laboratorio a ver como esta mi proyecto?, de quien estoy a cargo, sobre mi material que fue mi descubrimiento y mi idea sobre su desarrollo y experimentación?" "claro que no… solo que yo no la esperaba si no hasta mas tarde, venga por que no tomamos un café y lo discutimos en mi oficina" "claro que lo discutiremos, pero antes déjeme encargarme de algo, nanako vuelve a ordenar todos los embarques, merel vuelve a calibrar los aparatos, y tu zuzukichi organiza el archivo, gohan cariño si gustas puedes quedarte, créeme la junta que tendré será muy aburrida así que diviértete si" el hombre fuji frunce el seño ante el alegato de bulma y pone cara de desagrado al ver a gohan que abraza a bulma "si bulma" le dice mirando la cara del tal Fuji y ojeando al tal zuzukichi "nos vamos?" Dice fuji-baka "claro".

Gohan ayuda a cargar y organizar cosas, pero no dejaba de sentir que alguien los observaba, entonces vio que el tal zuzukichi en el fichero abrir un compartimiento y poner cosas ahí, "que esta haciendo?" le dice gohan con Ogui-chan (su sobre nombre) "que haces aquí mocoso, vete antes de que llame a seguridad a que te saquen por invadir área privada" gohan frunce el seño y lo mira algo enojado "yo tengo pase VIP, y no creo que tu tengas autorización para estar aquí y ni para tomar esas cosa que traes ahí guardando" el hambre lo mira enojado "mocoso insolente, eres demasiado listo para tu salud, lo siento pero haz visto demasiado" dice lanzándosele encima, gohan solo lo esquiva, "eres un mocoso rápido pero eso no te salvara" dijo sacando un aparato de electro shockes "que esta haciendo?" dijo una vos desde detrás de el "nana san huya" grito gohan pero el se le lanzo a nana listo para noquearla con un shock, pero gohan se le puso enfrente a nana y tomo el brazo del sujeto "señorita nana escape yo lo detendré" "iré por seguridad, solo resiste" dijo saliendo del lugar, "mocoso detestable, tu y esa arpía pagaran por esto" "que arpía?" dice gohan algo exaltado "la de cabellos azules que te protege tanto, eres un familiar de ese vegeta o goku verdad?, fenómenos asquerosos y ella es aun mas asquerosa al rodearse de freaks como ustedes y peor aun engendrar a uno" gohan se estaba enfadando, no por que los llamara freaks asquerosos si no mas bien por que estaba insultando a bulma "como te atreves a hablar de bulma así?" y de un puñetazo al rostro lo manda contra la pared y este cae noqueado. "OH NO BULMA" y sale corriendo hacia la dirección donde siente el ki de bulma.

Mientras tanto, en el periodo en que gohan estaba en el laboratorio bulma tenia su propia batalla pero una aun mas desagradable que gohan, "mi dulce y brillante bulma, a pasado tanto tiempo desde que compartimos una taza de café juntos no es así?" "así es profesor fuji…" "llámame tobe como mis amigos" se vio en la terrible tarea de aguantar con dignidad a un desagradable y petulante conquistador…

Gohan estaba corriendo como loco por los pasillos a súper velocidad haciendo volar todo a su alrededor….

Bulma estaba en la oficina del hombre mas aburrido y asqueroso que ella halla tratado, y cuando iba a tomar una galleta de un plato en la mesa el tal fuji le tomo la mano, ella lo mira y empieza a enojarse "mi dulce bulma tu mereces a alguien que te iguale mentalmente, no un bruto musculoso que solo le guste pelear…" "y tu sabes quien podría ser ese que me merece?" dice arrebatando su mano fuera del agarre de fuji "mi bella dama, yo me ofrezco a ser el dueño de tu corazón, se mía mi dulce diosa de divino cuerpo de afrodita" se lo dice levantándose tratando de arrimarse a ella para abrazarla, pero no esperaba lo que hizo bulma, ella esquiva su abrazo girando fuera de su silla, luego tomándola del respaldo toma impulso girando y la estrella justo en el costado del hombre mandándolo a volar, el despertando del shock del golpe se le queda mirando a bulma "bruja insolente como te atreves?" "no como te atreves tu a tratar tan siquiera en tocarme y mucho mas grave de considerarte digno de mi… solo mi hombre… mi vegeta es digno de mi"…

Gohan corre por los pasillos hasta llegar justo al corredor donde se siente su presencia trata de abrir la puerta, pero ésta esta cerrada, "bulma, bulma estas bien?" dice golpeando la puerta… dentro de la habitación "gohan, estoy aquí, gohan, AHHH" grita del susto pues el hombre se le hecha encima justo sobre el escritorio "relájate y disfruta se que te are gemir de placer aun mas que ese tal vetebla" ella toma la taza de café que estaba a su lado y se la arroja al rostro "quítate de encima pervertido, y para tu información se llama vegeta, príncipe vegeta de los sayajin" el hombre grita del dolor y toma la charola de los bocadillos y se la estrella a bulma.

Bulma grita del golpe y gohan que estaba afuera rompe de un golpe la puerta, justo para ver a bulma con su blusa rota y con el hombre sobre de ella… "SUELTALAAA, YAAAA" dice arrojándosele encima al hombre pateándolo lejos de bulma, "bulma, bulma despierta" dice sobandole la mejilla "gohan eres tú?" , entonces cuando los 2 se abrazan el tal fuji saca un arma de un fichero y les apunta con ella. "se lo que hacen aquí bola de raros alienígenas, ella es una sucia traidora con su propia gente al mezclarse con ustedes" le dice disparándole con su pistola de rayos, gohan tomando a bulma logro salvarla del rayo "casi le das a bulma" "se lo merece por ser una sucia freak que se acuesta con bichos del espacio" dice riendo maliciosamente "suficiente, como te atreves a hablar de bulma de esa manera" y lo arroja a la pared, el ahí trata de levantarse y ve a gohan aumentar su energía despidiendo olas de ki furioso "ella es la mujer mas dulce que he conocido después de mi madre y ha sido como una segunda mama para mi, mi hermano y para todos los demás, cuidándonos y viendo por nosotros" dice gohan mientras bulma suelta una lagrimita de felicidad "ella es solo una perra sucia, vendida a monstruos como los tuyos, traidora bastarda infeliz" gohan se volvió súper sayan "ella es un ángel y no te perdonare que le hables así" y de un ki blast lo mando volando por la ventana, el grito como niñita todo el trecho por el aire.

Después de unos segundos gohan recobro su juicio, "bulma estas bien?" dijo corriendo hasta ella para ayudarla a pararse "si gohan, pero necesito un buen baño me siento sucia, tengo su hedor sobre mi y vegeta me matara si siente su peste" "OH NO, lo mande volando por la ventana podría morir al caer" "no te preocupes gohan en esa dirección esta el océano, tal vez caiga en el mar" "como sabes eso?" "crees que eres el primero que patea a alguien fuera de esta área, goku lo ha hecho, después yamcha, piccoro también lo ha hecho y vegeta pues el es el que se llevo el record, el primer año que vivió conmigo mando a volar a 35 de mis empleados y visitantes por ventanas y los mas desafortunados no salieron volando si no que fueron hundidos de un puñetazo hacia la tierra, ninguno muerto gracias a kami y la dotación de señillas Zensu que tenemos" "entonces todo estará bien?" "mejor que bien, pero dime como supiste que estaba en peligro?" "déjame contarte bulma, después de que saliste del laboratorio yo…" y así gohan le cuenta todo a bulma, entonces las incondicionales de bulma llegan junto con seguridad.

Entonces ya todos en la oficina del doctor brief, quien cuando escucho lo sucedido corrió a ver a su "mi princesita, estas bien?, espero que ese hombre malvado termine en prisión" el papa de bulma la estaba abrazando y acariciando su cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña (todos tienen una gota anime en la cabeza menos en señor brief) "si papa, y terminara allí junto con sus esbirros no es así Thoma-san?" entonces va entrando un hombre de cabello negro parecido a 16, pero su cabello si cubría toda su cabeza solo su copete era igual a numero 16 "señorita bulma aquí esta la cinta que posee la evidencia necesaria para traer abajo el fraude del doctor fujiyatsu y sus hombres" dice el hombre parecido a 16 "señorita bulma como lo pidió, hemos llamado a las autoridades y empezamos a reunir a todos los involucrados con el incidente" dice una mujer con cabello café corte de hongo como bulma solía tenerlo "gracias Miu" entonces el hombre llamado thoma mira a gohan y le sonríe y guiña un ojo, gohan no lo puede creer –será el?, pero Cell lo destruyo- "gracias chicos, denle una copia a los policías cuando lleguen, guarden una en la caja fuerte, otra a la cede central, y tráiganme una aquí para llevar ante el consejo" y la seguridad se retira, bulma se soba el entre4 cejo para aliviar su pequeña migraña "chicas necesito que organicen el laboratorio, vallan, y papa ve con merel y verifica

"bueno es ora de deshacerse de la basura, pero antes a ponerme mi uniforme de guerra" dice bulma a gohan y este solo le sonríe, después de unos minutos bulma salio con un traje de oficina color lavanda, de falda corta y gracias a la chaqueta se le acentuaban sus atributos frontales y la delicada cintura,"bulma, te encuentras bien?" "Mejor que nunca Kiddo" "segura?" "si y ahora vamos a hundir a este gusano" le dice a gohan guiñándole el ojo, y así se van a capsula 2 y se presentan al consejo y ellos así al ver la cinta expulsan a esa plaga inmunda, volviendo a reiterar su total confianza y fidelidad a la familia brief…

Mas tarde en corporación capsula…

"Como les fue mujer" dice un vegeta sentado en la sala, ella solo se quita los zapatos se tira en el sillón y descansa su cabeza en la piernas de vegeta "fue cansado" dice a un vegeta algo sorprendido con la ceja levantada, pero después empieza a acariciar la cabeza y cabello de su mujer, gohan solo se sentó a lado de su papa y se recargo en el quedándose adormilado "como fue su día chicos" dice bulma entre suspiros de satisfacción ante las atenciones de su marido "que mas, entrenar" dijeron los 2 sayan "y ustedes bulma?" Dice goku algo curioso "nos divertimos mucho y nos deshicimos de unas sabandijas, verdad gohan?" "si, fue divertido, no puedo esperar para volver a ir" "te parece el jueves" "si" y los 2 caen dormidos, los 2 sayan se les quedan mirando, ellos deseban saber todo pero deberían esperar hasta que despertaran, y así en la hora de la cena la casa brief "gohan no puedo creer que te volviste súper y pateaste a alguien" dice goku muy sorprendido "bueno técnicamente golpee a 2 personas y con la segunda si me transforme, lo vi ahí sujetando a bulma y no me pude controlar" "hump- créeme chico es mejor que tu lo agarraste antes de que yo, por lo menos sobrevivirá" dice vegeta algo molesto "por que sentimos tu ki aumentando y el de bulma muy descontrolado" dice goku "bueno es que pasaron cosas y mas cosas" dijo bulma "si, pero después sentimos que todo volvía a la normalidad" dice goku, "y dime mujer que fueron esas cosas" y así continuaron su narración la casa se lleno de risas al escuchar los hechos en capsula 4 del día de hoy… "disfrutaste tu día gohan" "si papa, me gusto mucho" y así los todos se fueron a dormir…

**(Miércoles) EL NIÑERO. **

**Trunks-goten**

Era de mañana y todos estaban en sus camas, cuando un familiar llanto levanto a los "bellos durmientes" que habitaban la casa, "ESE mocoso ya se levanto" dijo un vegeta algo gruñón "son las 3 a de tener hambre o necesita refrescarse" dijo una bulma levantándose, de pronto los llantos cesaron, "creo que goku me gano, o tal vez mama" y ella se devuelve a la cama "ya era hora, ven acá mujer y volvamos a dormir algo me dice que lo necesitaremos" "lo se" y vuelven a dormir. Entonces en la mañana todos se vieron en el pasillo, goku y la señora brief se encontraron en el camino a las escaleras y notaron a bulma dirigiéndose al cuarto de los bebes, "buenos días bulma" "buenos días cariño", le dicen los 2 "buenos días, mama, buenos días goku" "siento mucho que goten los despertara" "no te preocupes cariño, pero no debiste molestarte, ya estoy acostumbrada, no tenias que levantarte a ver a goten yo lo hubiera hecho" "a que te refieres bulma?" "que no fuiste tu quien se levanto a ver a goten?" "nop" "y tu mama?" "nop".

Se quedaron pensando .5. "ENTONCES QUIEN FUE?…GOTEN" y salen corriendo hacia el cuarto, los otros 3 habitantes de la casa, el doctor, gohan y vegeta también salen corriendo hacia el cuarto de los niños al oír ese grito, y cuando entran los primeros 3, corren a la cuna y gritan "NO ESTA" y como locos lo buscan en el cuarto, entonces entran los otros 3, "QUE PASA?" gritan los otros 3 "NO ENCONTRAMOS A GOTEN" dicen los otros 3 "TRATEN DE SENTIR SU KI" grita vegeta, pero entonces notan a bulma junto a la cama de trunks, que no se movía solo se le quedaba mirando "que pasa mujer?" y ella solo apunta a la cama, todos se acercan y ven al pequeño trunks y a su lado algo agarrado de el, "GOTEN" gritan todos, trunks solo se voltea un poquito y les ase SHHHHH "hacen mas ruido que el, déjenme dormir" dice volviéndose a acurrucar, a lo que goten se le acurruca mas en sus brazos y trunks solo le soba su cabecita… "trunks… que hace goten en tu cama?" el vuelve a ver a bulma y a los demás "el estaba llorando mucho y no podía dormir así que le pregunte que quería, no dijo nada, así que lo toque para ver si estaba mojado o helado, y el solo me tomo la mano, trate de quitársela por que el se callo por fin, pero no me soltaba así que lo saque usando mi banquito y la silla y lo traje a la cama conmigo, para poder dormir WAAAAHAAAM (bostezo trunks), ya puedo volver a dormir mami?" ella le sonríe "si bebe, pero si haces algo como eso de nuevo, usa el comunicador y me avisas si?" "esta bien" dice volviéndose a acurrucar, quedándose dormido… ellos salen con una sonrisita pero no sin antes tomarles una foto dormiditos juntos, esto fue idea de las chicas brief, mujeres pensaron los varones, el flash molesto a goten y ya iba a llorar pero trunks ato su colita alrededor de el, lo que lo calmo haciéndolo volver a dormir… nadie podía creerlo, trunks actuando así… bulma estaba orgullosa de su bebe, y los señores brief también hinchados de orgullo, y los demás algo desconcertados, pero en su interior también algo los hacia sentirse orgullosos de el, en especial vegeta, su hijo mostró lo que el hacia kakarotto, empatía sayan… algo muy sayan… por que con nadie mas fuera de la familia, el había mostrado consideración, la sangre de sus ancestros estaba latente en el…

Y así el grupo de sonámbulos volvieron a dormir unas cuantas horas mas… ya en la mañana, todo volvió a la normalidad. Vegeta ya había salido de darse una rápida refrescada, y decidió dar una ojeada al cuarto de los niños o "INFERNALES MOCOSOS" como el los llamaba cariñosamente, Bulma estaba cambiando a goten cuando una camisa aterrizo en su cabeza, era trunks que estaba hurgando en uno de sus cajones de la cómoda "que buscas trunski?" "busco mi camisa del capitán yoji la que tiene el monito con un caballito" "pero bebe, esa camisa esta muy chiquita, ya no te queda, no creo que te la puedas poner" "si mami, ya lo se, pero es para el bebe" bulma se callo estilo anime y vegeta también "LE VAS A DAR TU CAMISITA A GOTEN?" bulma no lo podía creer y tampoco vegeta, el no permitió que nadie le tocara esas camisas y cuando se las tenían que lavar el se quedaba en el cuarto de lavado hasta que se la devolvieran "pero sabes que puede que la ensucie, verdad?" "ese será SU PROBLEMA, la encontré, pónsela, PONSELA MAMI" mientras bulma los cambiaba, vegeta bajo todo perplejo al comedor, todos se le quedan mirando, entonces los señores brief también se quedan en shock al ver a goten usando la camisa de trunks…

Todo ese día trunks y goten se mostraron inseparables…

**(jueves) entrenamiento estilo sayan. Goku-vegeta**

Bulma y gohan se habían ido a corporación capsula, los señores brief se fueron de compras, y ellos se quedaron con los niños, se tuvieron que quedar cuidándolos, entonces después de ciertos sobornos lograron convencer a los niños o "MOCOSOS DEL INFIERNO" como cariñosamente vegeta los llama, a que durmieran su siesta para poder entrenar, les pusieron un colchón debajo de un árbol cerca de la cámara de gravedad para que ahí durmieran y así poderlos tenerlos vigilados… y así empezaron a entrenar "valla este uniforme que bulma hizo es en verdad sorprendente, a aguantado todo este entrenamiento y aun no se ha roto" "claro bulma cuando hace algo lo hace bien" entonces el le da una sonrisita traviesa, lo que hace a vegeta ponerse nervioso "me pregunto que diría bulma al oír esto?" dice juguetonamente "no te atrevas kakarotto, lo que menos necesita es que le inflen mas su ego" dice en tono de mandato "quieres decir que nunca le dices cosas lindas?" "a que te refieres?" "nunca la felicitas ni la reconfortas o expresas cariño con énfasis?" "claro que no, nunca lo he hecho además izo tengo deseos de hacerlo lo hago en privado… digo si es que lo hago" dice tratando de cubrir su afirmación "lo que digas vegeta, solo digo que la harías mas feliz si fueras mas abierto con ella, no digo que enfrente de todo el mundo pero en familia y amigos no tiene nada de malo, aun eres el chico rudo del grupo" "solo dices tonterías kakarotto, continuemos entrenando".

El entrenamiento continuo mas intenso, ambos estaban dejándose llevar vegeta por su enojo hacia el y goku por que no podía contenerse energía por completo todavía, y estaban a penas controlando su energía, cualquier alteración podría hacerlos explotar la cámara de gravedad, no estaba hecha para contener 2 sayajines al mismo tiempo, ya habían logrado calmarse y cuando iban a arrojarse un ataque de ki, lo fallaron al escuchar un grito desde afuera de la cámara "TENEMOS HAMBREEEEE; QUEREMOS ALMUERZO AHORAAA" al fallar el tiro los 2 le dan a los controles y hacen estallar la cámara…

Esa tarde cuando llegaron bulma y gohan a cenar… "ya llegamos" dice gohan "como les fue cariño?" dice la señora brief "fue un DIA muy aburrido, todo normal, aunque progresamos en el proyecto papa" "eso es bueno cariño" "si tendré algo de tiempo libre "eso es bueno por que creo que tendrás en que ocuparlo" dice el sr. brief "por que papaaaaaa?" dice bulma y termina al entrar al comedor y ver a 2 sayan adultos y a 2 demisayans todos cubiertos de vendajes "MIS BEBES…QUE HICIERON PAR DE IDIOTAS?" "Cariño cuida tu lenguaje frente a los bebes" dice la sra.brief "si mujer cuida tu bocota" dice vegeta sonriendo "los MATARE A AMBOS" dice lanzándose sobre los 2 y sacando su sartén justiciero "BULMA NOOO" dicen los 2 sayan mientras ella los golpea sin piedad…

Tiempo después en medio de la cena se puede ver a la mesa a los 2 sayan con la cabeza llena de chichones y curitas, mientras que en el rostro y cuello arañazos… y 3 pequeños demisayans sonrientes pues fue algo muy divertido… "bulma eso fue muy cruel" dice goku "CALLATE, YO DECIDIRE SI ES EXESIVO O NO AHORA SIGUE CON TU ALMUERZO, PUES MAÑANA SE PONDRAN A LIMPIAR EL DESASTRE DE LA CAMARA" dice alterada, ellos 2 solo asienten, entonces termina de darle su cena a los bebes y los mira "DORMIRE CON LOS NIÑOS HOY NO QUIERO QUE NINGUNO DE LOS 2 SE HACERQUE A MI HASTA MAÑANA ENTENDIDO" ellos solo asienten "BUENAS NOCHES" y se va a dormir con los 2 bebes… "gohan lindo estas en libertad de dormir con nosotros si quieres SIP…buenas noches, y a ustedes también mama papa" y se va ya mas tranquila a la habitación de los niños… ya todos se van a dormir y se quedan 2 sayan en la mesa de la cocina sentados "la mujer estaba de buen humor" dijo vegeta "SIP, pudo ser peor" afirmo goku, y se van a tomar una ducha para después dormir… los 2 durmieron solos esa noche pues bulma durmió con los bebes y gohan también… "mañana será un DIA largo" dijeron los 2 sayan antes de quedarse dormido…

**--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--**

Elenahedgehog: ya mero, ya mero

Vegeta, goku, bulma: por lo menos…

Elenahedgehog: siguiente capitulo, últimos días de una semana larga


	13. Chapter fin de una semana loca

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes... A/N: Elenahedgehog: sigamos y GRACIASS por los reviws me inspiran a seguir…

-- --

**ÚLTIMOS DÍAS DE UNA SEMANA LARGA**

_Estos mini chapters serán cortos para adelantar la historia hasta donde empieza lo bueno…_

**(VIERNES) HOLA HICARO. GOHAN-VEGETA**

Bulma y su papa tuvieron que volar a otra ciudad por unas horas, la señora brief se llevo a goku para que la ayudara con las compras y se llevaron a los bebes con ellos, vegeta se quedo entrenando y gohan leyendo en la biblioteca… de pronto gohan sintió el ki de piccoro acercándose, por lo cual salio a recibirlo… desde la cámara de gravedad vegeta vio a –ESE NAMEK- piccoro aterrizar frente a la puerta trasera, y vio a gohan salir a recibirlo, los miro por unos segundos y continuo entrenando, después sintió a piccoro alejarse y sintió el ki de gohan descender un poco, miro por la ventana y gohan estaba sentado debajo de un árbol todo cabizbajo, "maldita sea, yo y esta maldita cosa que se llama conciencia" dijo maldiciendo esos endemoniados sentimientos que su endemoniada hembra le hizo desarrollar durante su tiempo juntos,_ (el culpaba de todo a bulma)_ salio del GR y camino hacia gohan "que te pasa ahora mocoso?" dijo en todo algo molesto, gohan lo vio y sonrió nervioso "nada, no pasa nada serio, en verdad no es nada" dijo parándose y sacudiéndose el pasto, "creo que volveré adentro a terminar de leer, hasta luego" dijo caminando lentamente a la casa.

pero vegeta lo toma del hombro y lo gira hacia el "ya dime que es lo que el namek quería, mocoso" dijo en tono serio "nada solo que hicaro a estado muy intranquilo y deprimido, por lo que a estado destruyendo todo el jardín de mister Poppo" "eso explica por que el namek vino" y solo hizo hump "creo que papa y yo lo llevaremos a las montañas, así solo tendremos que llevarle de comer una vez al día" vegeta lo miro levantando una ceja "ósea que todos los días te iras a las montañas con kakarotto solo para cuidar a ese infernal bicho, desperdiciaras horas en tu entrenamiento, estudios y de ir con bulma al odioso laboratorio, solo por cuidar de ese animal?" dijo en forma molesta e irónica "etto…si" dijo encogiendo su cabeza en sus hombros "por que demonios querrías hacer tal cosa, trae al infernal animal para acá y da por finalizado el asunto" dijo en tono de mando "QUE?" dijo gohan con la quijada al piso "que te pasa mocoso?" dijo levantando una ceja "no puedo traerlo…" dijo gohan, "por que no?" dijo vegeta un poco fastidiado por la insistencia de gohan "ya estamos causando muchas molestias a ustedes como para que también traigamos a hicaro para acá" vegeta lo vio de reojo cruzando sus brazos "en eso tienes razón, son una molestia, pero siempre han sido ustedes una molestia para mi, pero como yo no los tengo que soportar no me importa, ven conmigo mocoso" dijo vegeta caminando hacia la casa…

Caminan por el pasillo y llegan a una puerta, "entra" le dice vegeta a gohan el entra y se queda con los ojos abiertos y cara de AHHHHH, era un hermoso jardín semejante a un bosque con un techo de cristal semejando al cielo, y un montón de animales corriendo libres, el lugar era enorme y había un montón de bestias, dinosaurios, perros, gatos, aves, leones, reptiles, etc.… "que es este lugar" dice gohan en susurro "la anciana lo llama ·· el jardín de los niños ·· es donde el anciano y ella guardan a sus mascotas" gohan camina mas hacia adentro, era realmente muy bonito, vegeta camina a pararse junto a el y le pone su mano en el hombro "vez, no hay problema por traer a tu animal para acá, solo vigila que no se coma a las mascotas de los ancianos" dijo caminando hacia la puerta, gohan corre y lo abraza por detrás "gracias señor Vegeta, muchas gracias" entonces lo deja ir "lo siento no quise molestarlo" dijo agachando su cabeza, vegeta solo resolló, "me lo compensaras entrenando conmigo y luego te acompañare a ir por tu animal, vamos a entrenar" dijo caminando por el pasillo, gohan camina tras de el sonriendo dulcemente, vegeta trato de ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción, - este mocoso perdió a su madre lo que menos necesita es tener que deshacerse de otra cosa que aprecia, sin importar que sea una sucia lagartija – ambos llegaron a la cámara (claro gohan se cambio a su traje de entrenamiento primero -) entrenaron hasta entrada la tarde y después se bañaron y se fueron al templo por hicaro…

**vegeta narración mental** el animal cuando vio al mocoso mayor se le lanzo encima lamiéndole toda la cara, al namek casi se le salen los ojos de la cara al verme acompañando a gohan a recoger a su bestia, solo le levante una ceja y le di un gruñido de advertencia, mientras gohan trataba de explicarle que se mudaron con bulma y conmigo por causa del mocoso menor, el me mira y gruñe un poco, entonces le lanzo una mirada y el se pone frente a gohan en tono de protección, me agrada ver que el animal tiene agallas, el explica quien soy y el se tranquiliza y lo que hace es peor que tratar de morderme, se me lanza encima y me lame toda la cara, "QUE ASCO QUITAME ESTA BESTIA HANTES DE QUE LA VUELE EN PEDAZOS" "BAJATE HICARO" el sujeto oscuro me lleva a una habitación para limpiarme la saliva del engendro de la cara, luego nos vamos…

Al llegar a casa ya era hora de comer, a los ancianos se le salieron los ojos al ver a la mascota de gohan, "ES PRECIOSO" corrieron hasta el animal y comenzaron a acariciarlo el sucio animal solo lamía las caras de los ancianos, kakarotto y mi mujer caminaron hacia mi, "gracias mi amor" dijo bulma besándome la mejilla y abrazándome, "lo aprecio mucho vegeta" dijo kakarotto poniéndome una de sus sucias manos en el hombro "si, si soy el mejor lo se" dije en tono irónico y me voy a sentar a la meza "ahora quiero mi comida mujer" "claro vegeta" dice mi mujer sirviéndome mi almuerzo, todos comemos y al terminar, gohan y los mocosos además de los ancianos se van al jardín de las mascotas a jugar con hicaro, a mi mocoso le gusto el bicho, mi mujer se va con ellos para descansar un rato y yo y kakarotto nos vamos a entrenar…

ya para en la noche entre a mi habitación, "Fue un día muy extenuante" entonces decidí entrar al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha "eso pensé mi amor es por eso que prepare esto para ti" dijo una sombra detrás de mi, la tina estaba preparada y el baño decorado con velas, yo solo sonreí al sentir las delicadas manos de mi hembra quitándome la ropa, "mujer insaciable" dije entre dientes "y así es como a ti te gusta que sea" dijo en tono certero, entonces termina de desnudarme y cuando aprieta su cuerpo junto al mió por la espalda siento que esta desnuda "Si…" solo susurro "eso CREI" dijo ella en tono sexy y subyugante… luego me toma de la mano y me lleva a la regadera, donde hay un banquito, me sienta en el y comienza a lavar mi cuerpo, me encanta como me lava mi cabello y los músculos de mi cuello y espalda, es tan relajante tanto que comienzo a ronronear, luego me enjuaga y de un saltito se sienta en mi regazo poniendo un paño y un jabón en mi mano, "es tu turno" dice susurrando en mi oído antes de mordisquearlo, yo comienzo a lavar a mi mujer, dios tomo todo de mi para no hacerla MIA allí, "vegeta, no pares mas por favor mas" dice mientras le lavo su entre pierna, su sensual movimiento de cadera me excita haciéndome quedar con mi instrumento erecto, ella me sonríe mientras tomaba mi pene entre sus juguetonas manos "dime que deseas mi príncipe" dice toda excitada, "móntame… bulma" digo todo con mi mente nublada, ella asiente con la cabeza y de una sola estocada se clava ella misma mi falo dentro de ella "AAAAAHG" gritamos los 2 y comenzamos con un desenfrenado frenesí de carisias y estocadas, dios ella me puede llevar al limite con tan solo tocarme, lo hicimos durante algunas oras, me surtí a mi mujer de todas maneras, un perrito, una cubana, un misionero, un 69, dios nunca pensé que después de una vida sin este placer ahora que lo experimento no puedo vivir sin el y menos sin la mujer que me lo da… terminamos cansados por lo cual ya nos relajamos en la tina, yo descansando en el regazo de mi mujer quien me sujeta por la espalda, adoro que ella me cuide de esta manera, yo descansando la cabeza con mi nuca en los pechos de mi mujer mientras que ella limpia mis pectorales y yo descansando mis brazos en sus piernas, ella me masajeo todo mi cuerpo en especial mis hombros cuello y rostro, como me encanta que me brinde estas atenciones… tiempo después decidimos irnos a dormir, ambos estrechándonos en un gran abrazo, "buenas noches mi vegeta que tengas dulces sueños" dice acariciando mi cabello, a ella le encanta mi cabello "que tengas placidos sueños mujer" _(esa es la forma de vegeta de decir dulces sueños º)_ y así nos dormimos…

en otra habitación gohan dormía con goku y al pie de la cama hicaro estaba durmiendo, mientras goku estaba sentado en el techo de la corporación capsula mirando a las estrellas "chichi tu que nos miras desde el cielo, cuídanos mi amor y que nos sigan pasando cosas buenas como las del día de hoy, agradezco a los dioses por bendecirme con amigos como ellos, buenas noches Chi hasta la próxima vez" dice bajando hasta su habitación para dormir… y en el cielo una estrella comienza a parpadear…

**(SÁBADO) DOS SAYAN Y 2 BEBES DE COMPRAS. VEGETA-GOTEN/GOKU-TRUNKS**

Vegeta y goku aun seguían castigados por lo de la cámara y aunque ya tenían una nueva lista y funcionando, bulma aun los iba a castigar por haberla volado y por lo que le hicieron a los bebes… y en forma de compensación final debían acompañar a la sra. brief de compres mientras los demás iban al laboratorio, ellos aceptaron –no tenían opción- y así fueron al almacén, trunks y goten estaban sobre estimulados al ver tantas cosas divertidas, pero al ver la dulcería, tienda de mascotas y la juguetería se volvieron locos, "AYA AYA" gritaban los 2, goten ya empezaba a hablar en especial palabras que dijera trunks… "ya dijimos que no mocosos" dijo vegeta muy enojado "vegeta son solo niños pequeños y esos lugares les llaman la atención" dijo goku, "CALLATE kakarotto" luego llego una mujer rubia dando saltitos alegremente "a ver chicos vengan y díganme que opinan de estas cosas" dijo la sra.b. _(Para abreviar º)_

"si señora B." así le decía goku a ella "como toleras esto también kakarotto?" dijo vegeta levantando una ceja "fácil, no es la primera vez que trato con la sra.b. Yo solía vivir en CC. Antes cuando era niño, era como una segunda casa" "creo que la mujer lo menciono una vez" "es fácil manejar a la señora B. te lo demostrare la próxima vez" dijo sonriéndole a vegeta el solo tocio. "o chicos no alcanzo el paquete de aquel anaquel" dice tomándolos de los brazos jalándolos lejos de los 2 carritos de supermercado donde un bebe demisayan estaba sentado, uno en cada uno, ellos sonrieron traviesamente, en especial trunks… "ese paquete, no lo alcanzo" dijo sobandoles los musculosos brazos, "esta bien señora b" ella lo dejo ir pero no ha vegeta y luego ella soltó un chillidito cuando goku la tomo del talle y la levanto para que ella tomara la caja, vegeta se quedo con cara de AAGH que demonios fue eso, pensó vegeta, "OJOJO que fuerte eres goku jojojojo" dijo toda temblorosa y roja del bochorno, después de eso siguieron comprando pero la sra.b. Ya no los tocaba mas que una palmadita para llamar su atención.

"kakarotto como lo lograste que dejara de ser tan…AGH-el se sacudió del asco", goku le sonrió a vegeta "fácil vegeta, mientras mas te rehúses a que ella te toque mas le llamas la atención, ella cree que mientras mas te le niegas es por que ella no se esta esforzando lo suficiente por agradarte, además a ella le gusta sentirse querida, es como bulma que no se siente satisfecha con algo asta obtener una respuesta que ella considera aceptable, no te digo que hagas lo que yo como tocarla, pero un gracias o un comentario agradable y ella se dará por bien pagada" dice goku con tono de sabelotodo "acaso al anciano no le molestara?" goku se cubrió la boca para no echarse a reír vegeta lo amenazo con un gruñido "lo siento vegeta, tienes razón es una buena pregunta si no sabes el por que la sra.b. hace esto" vegeta levanta una ceja "ella es como bulma en cuanto a lo que se refiere a sentirse bonita" vegeta subió su ki y empezó a gruñirle a goku "mira vegeta, ella es una mujer coqueta le gusta coquetear con otros hombres, eso la hace sentir bonita, verdad?" vegeta asintió "pero ella jamás se atrevería a tomar enserio un coqueteo por que como bulma lo es contigo, ella le es muy fiel a el sr.b, el ser animosa con hombres jóvenes la hace sentir joven y bonita" vegeta se recargo en una pared para seguir observando a goku "y al sr.b. No le importa por que mientras mas bonita se sienta su mujer mas feliz ella esta y mas cariñosa se pone con el, te acuerdas de la fiesta en la playa de hace unos meses"

**Flash back**…. Ellos estaban en la playa y bulma estaba recibiendo mucha atención de varios hombres y de toda clase: hombres jóvenes, adolescentes y hombres maduros, en especial eso de salir del agua y hacer ese movimiento con la cabeza salpicando agua (como la sirenita) y salir caminando de manera sexy en dirección a vegeta, el solo la miraba como ella se hacia la linda pero con oídos sordos, moviéndose sexymente por la playa mostrando su escultural figura con ese sexy traje de baño verde claro que estaba usando era de 2 piezas muy chicas, el estaba totalmente celoso, todos los que estaban sentados a su lado se habían quitado, nadie era tan tonto como para meterse con un vegeta enojado, el solo la seguía mirando gruñendo y elevando su ki cuando alguien se atrevía a acercarse mucho a lo que ella solo bostezaba y continuaba caminando, eso los dejaba boca abiertos y a vegeta le ponía una sonrisa en el rostro _(una sexy sonrisa malévola…mmmm que lindo),_ a los jovencitos y a los mas tímidos que se les quedaban mirandoella solo les guiñaba el ojo o les soplaba besitos, los pobres se quedaban babeando y algunos incluso se cubrían sus partes debido a una repentina erección gracias a el escultural monumento de diosa que era ella, ella se ruborizaba y siguió caminando hasta donde se encontraba vegeta, el solo la miro con enojo y ella le sonrió sexymente, y de un saltito se sentó en su regazo (nota: vegeta estaba sentado en una silla de playa reclinable) entonces lo abrazo y empezó a besar apasionadamente, vegeta pudo notar el olor de su excitación, y al mirar de reojo miro que todos los insectos que estaban ojeando a su mujer estaban furiosos y descorazonados, eso lo hizo sentirse orgulloso, nadie podía tenerla solo el, ella era suya y ella lo sabia bien y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ese hecho…**end flash**

"creo comprender por que a el no le importa" dijo sonriendo, a el le encantaba presumir que tenia un monumento de mujer y que nadie mas podía tenerla, la anciana no aparentaba su edad y no tenia tan mal cuerpo y si la comparas con mujeres de su edad ella es totalmente un premio para el científico brief… "chicos allá están, díganme donde están los bebes?" dice la sra.b. Vegeta y goku se miran y la miran a ella "no estaban con usted?" …1 …2 …3 "PERDIMOS A LOS BEBES"…

_ELENAHEDGEHOG: ahora sabremos que estaban haciendo los bebes a partir de que goku y vegeta los dejaron… trunski lindo podrías narrar la historia?..._

_Trunks: siiiiisiiiiisiiii_

Papa y el tío goku se fueron a ver a mi abuelita y nos dejaron a mi y a goten solitos en el carro, era aburrido, así que decidimos ir a pasear por nuestra cuenta, baje a goten de su carrito y lo cargue de caballito hasta nuestro objetivo "ah entendido el plan de acción cabo?" dije a goten "si, si, dulces" "así es cabo nuestra misión es encontrar el mejor dulce para llevar a mami y que mejor lugar para buscar que la…" dice ojeando a un lado de una maceta "DULCERIA" dijeron los 2, y así nos vamos a la dulcería comimos como locos de todo y encontré una caja de chocolates con fresas y jarabe belga importado, "goten mira los favoritos de mami" goten me aplaude y yo acepto el aplauso, los puse en su mochilita y seguimos buscando mas cosas que ver, entramos a la tienda de mascotas y liberamos a los pobres animalitos que estaban en jaulas, encontré una linda serpiente de color naranja y me la escondí en la camisa, estaba fría la pobre y goten se quedo con una ranita que puso bajo su gorrita y pusimos una tortuguita en su mochilita… _Mientras 2 sayan adultos y una mujer humana se encontraban comprando sin ninguna idea… _Luego nos fuimos al mejor lugar del mundo para un bebe… "mira goten ahí dice juguetería" "jugeria" dice goten, pero pronto le enseñare a decirlo bien, entramos y empezamos a jugar con todo, con robots grandotes, peluches, y senos callo la babita al ver un tren de juguete de nuestro tamaño, y nos subimos y cuando oímos a nuestros papas gritar decidimos tomar un carrito de juguete para pasearnos hasta llegar donde nuestros papis estaban, era un camino muy largo y estábamos cansaditos, era un pequeño deportivo rojo "como el de mami goten" "sisisisisi rojo" y nos vamos a ver a nuestros papis, y mucha gente nos empieza a seguir "mira goten esa gente quiere jugar a las traes, hay que huir" "si las traes, las traes" así paseamos por el centro comercial… "cabo los soldados enemigos quieren el tesoro tu deber es cuidarlo, ven sube al tren que pasea por el centro comercial mientras yo los distraigo, nos vemos en la fuente de la planta baja junto a el carrito de helados" "helado, helado" dijo el pequeño goten, "entonces cabo y tu general se despide, pronto sube al tren yo los distraeré, nos vemos cabo" y le dije adiós "adiós garal" dijo goten, aun no sabe decir general muy bien, y así mientras yo me voy por un lado y goten por el otro y nos encontraremos justo al otro lado del centro comercial para comer helado…

_Nota: el centro comercial tiene esta forma __(OOO)__ son tres grandes cilindros en el interior, trunks se fue por la izquierda y goten por la derecha y se verían al frente del tercer cilindro don de esta la neveria…._

_Elenahedgehog: volvemos con la perspectiva de los otros, aquí termino la narración de mis bebes…_

Los 2 sayan empezaron a correr por el centro comercial, "kakarotto esto es inútil tu ve por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, y usted anciana vaya a la puerta principal" "DE ACUERDO VEGETA" le dicen goku y la sra.b.

VEGETA: el estaba caminando tratando de sentir el ki de su hijo pero no tuvo que hacerlo "bulma se pondrá furiosa si les pasa algo a los mocosos, aun me duele la cabeza de su obra el otro día" pues escucho que un bebe estaba gateando por el tren del centro comercial, vegeta lo vio era goten y un hombre trataba de tomarlo por la cola, el lloro y vegeta sintió su dolor, entonces a goten se le callo su gorra y de ella salio de un salto la rana que cayo en el rostro del sujeto y este callo en un muestrario de una pescadería con la rana en la cabeza… vegeta simplemente espero que el tren bajara de una vuelta y tomo al pequeño, y al ver goteen de frente el rostro de un vegeta molesto, empezó a llorar sin mas ni mas, entonces la policía llego y pensaron que lo quería secuestrar vegeta no estaba como para tolerarlos así que noqueo a uno de un golpe en el cuello, y goten se hecho a reír "parece que disfrutas que les de una paliza, parece que kakarotto no te hacho a perder del todo" goten solo reía "otlasrs" decía muy lindo y vegeta solo termino de noquear a los policías y salio caminando entre una multitud asustada y con un goten muy sonriente y vegeta también _(lo se no parece pero lo haré jijijiji –o-)_

GOKU: goku corría como loquito por el centro comercial diciendo "bebes, bebes, donde están bulma va a matarnos" entonces vio a un montón de gente correteando a algo y una cierta risa malévola de diversión "parece vegeta pero en versión mas pequeña y aguda….TRUNKS" grito el y salio corriendo hasta donde vio a una gente huyendo de algo, era trunks en el carrito correteando a la gente, "TRUNKS VUELVE" grita goku "HOLA TIO GAKU" solo le dice cuando pasa, entonces trunks arroya el pie de un sujeto "MALDITO MOCOSO HIJO DE &" y trunks paro el carrito y camino justo hasta el sujeto "que dijo de mi mami" "lárgate mocoso infernal, solo eres un bebe mugroso" "mi mami es la mujer mas hermosa de todo el universo, tu por otra parte, pobre me das lastima por tu cara tan fea no creo que ninguna chica se fije jamás en ti," "mocoso desgraciado" dice el hombre que bestia un traje amarillo de gangster tomando a trunks de la camisa, de pronto algo se empezó a mover dentro de la camisa de trunks, y el sujeto , además de una mujer muy fea que estaba a su lado y un sujeto con cara de gorila lo miran así cerquita, entonces una serpiente sale de dentro de su camisa y le brinca a la mujer en la cabeza y ella sale corriendo "OLLE vuelve con la srita cascabel es para mi abuelita" le grita trunks, la mujer choca con un carro de carga y la serpiente sale volando y goku la atrapa "buena atrapada tío goku" dice trunks, "mocoso desgraciado, pequeña basura, tus padres debieron estar sentenciados a la silla eléctrica por tener una basura como tu" goku estaba con gotas de sudor en su cabeza "TRUNKS NOOO" pero era tarde trunks lo mando de una patada en los "WAFLES" volando fuera del centro comercial, entonces un sujeto iba a patear a trunks por detrás pero goku de un puñetazo noqueo al sujeto "debería darle vergüenza queriendo golpear a un niño, ven trunks encontremos a los demás" "si tío goku" le dice abrazándolo, a trunks le encanta ver palizas, y así goku le devuelve su serpiente a trunks y se van a buscar a los otros… "tío podemos comer un helado" "si trunks yo también quiero uno pero después nos vamos a buscar a los otros" "esta bien"….

VEGETA: "ADO, ADO" decía el mocoso "que demonios quieres?" gran error la pequeña criatura empezó a llorar, "ya cállate mocoso busquemos a trunks para que traduzca tu forma de lenguaje" pero el mocoso no se callaba, "que demonios quieres?" entonces le quito la mochilita y pongo en la banca mientras examino a la pequeña cosa gritona, entonces un sujeto pasa corriendo la toma y se esconde tras un macetero, tomo al mocoso y camino hasta el sujeto pero en el momento que el mete la mano en la mochila pega un grito que me lastima el oído, y en su mano veo un animal pescado de su dedo _(la tortuguita que el y trunks escondieron en su mochila)_ "uga uga" goten empieza a querer alcanzar su animal, "espera aquí enano" y voy y noqueo al sujeto y le quito al animal de la mano y lo vuelvo a poner en la mochila "toma mocoso" luego nos fuimos caminando a donde sentía el ki de kakarotto…

ELENAHEDGEHOG: yo sigo….

Cuando vegeta llego a donde goku estaba el estaba sentado en una banca frente a una fuente comiendo un helado con su hijo, "hola chicos" dijo goku, "kakarotto que crees que haces?" ´"comiendo helado, trunks quería uno y yo también y decidimos esperarlos aquí, ya encontré a la señora brief, ella fue a comprar algo y después vendrá para acá" vegeta puso a goten alado de goku y este gatea sobre las piernas de su papa hasta llegar con trunks "cabo usted y el soldado nugget han cumplido con su misión?" los adultos solo los miran "de que hablan kakarotto?" "no lo se vegeta?" entonces goten abraza su mochila "excelente cabo tu general esta orgulloso, hemos cumplido con la mitad de la misión, ahora falta entregar el paquete al comandante y jefe" "trunks de que hablas?" dice vegeta "misión secreta" el solo le dice eso y se cuelga la mochila, entonces aparece la sra.b con una bolsa de papel en un brazo y un porta conos de nieve con algunos, "hola niños decidí que hace un buen momento para comer un helado" y así les sus helados, "no saben lo que me paso, pase cerca de la pescadería y vi a un hombre bañándose en la pecera –vegeta hizo un sonido de ahogo y goku lo ojea- y vi a la ranita mas linda y no me contuve y me la traje, verdad que esta linda?" dice mostrándole la ranita que saco de su bolso "MIA MIA" dicen trunks y goten, ella se las entrega y trunks le levanta la gorra a goten y la ranita se le pone en la cabeza a goten y trunks la oculta con la gorra….

Al final volvieron a casa, todos extenuados y cuando bulma y los demás llegan a casa ven a los chicos dormidos en la sala, trunks a lado de goku y goten dormido sobre el estomago de vegeta, bulma no se resistió y les tomo una foto _(bueno fueron muchas jijijij)…_ mas tarde los bebes les dieron sus regalos, los chocolates a su mama y las mascotas a sus abuelitos… "misión cumplida" dijo trunks y así estaban sentados todos en familia sentados en la sala ellos 2 sentados en el regazo de bulma comiendo los chocolates…

_Trunks 1.9 meses (edad que aparentan 3 a 4)_

_Goten 8 meses (edad que aparentan 1 1/2)_

**(DOMINGO) UN DÍA EN FAMILIA. SON/BRIEF**

Bulma había estado pensando desde el inicio de la semana salir de día de campo, y así el domingo fue el día escogido, todos salieron a comer a un prado en la montaña paos, fue muy lindo para goku y su familia volver mientras los chicos entrenaban un poco bulma y su mama arreglaban la comida y el señor brief cuidaba a los bebes acompañado por hicaro, el día fue extrañamente perfecto, el clima, la comida y la convivencia, si alguien los miraba podrían jurar que esto era algo de todos los días, e incluso vegeta estaba muy platicador, bueno mas bien eran pequeñas discusiones, pero en fin hablaba mas que de costumbre, ya mas entrada la tarde se fueron a bañar al rió, y allí jugaron guerritas de agua, y mas tarde se sentaron a ver todos juntos el atardecer, allí vegeta y bulma notaron algo, esto parecían cuadro familiar, los abuelos (señores brief), los papas (ella y vegeta)y los niños (goku y los niños), y los mas raro es que se sentía normal… como si fuera algo común… ya en la noche asaron malvaviscos y contaron historias de terror, y ya sabrán quien se llevo los honores de hacer a todos gritar de terror… NO; NO FUE VEGETA… fue BULMA… hasta vegeta termino todo perturbado, no grito pero si se veía muy perturbado… y asi se fueron a dormir… bulma que no estaba con sueño se fue a caminar y vegeta que no la vio en cama decidio hacer lo mismo a ver si la veia, entonces ambos por su propio lado se encontraron con un goku sentado sobre una roca mirando al cielo y hablando solo… ambos se quedaron callados y tranquilos para poder escuchar…

"chichi… no sabes cuanto nos haces falta, pero estamos bien bulma y vegeta nos han cuidado muy bien, hemos estado comiendo muy bien y estamos muy groditos pero vegeta nos mantiene en forma" esto hizo que les apareciera una sonrisa en sus rostros, entonces su sonrisa se vuelve triste "pero algún día esto terminara y volveremos a estar solo nosotros, chichi no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar de nosotros sin ti, yo se cuidarme solo pero fuiste tu quien crió a gohan prácticamente sola, espero estar listo para cuando ese día llegue, y por lo que veo será pronto, goten esta cada día mas fuerte" en el rostro de vegeta y bulma se puso una cara de preocupación… "goten se ha encariñado mucho con trunks, gohan a mejorado mucho en sus estudios y pronto entrara a la escuela y yo sigo entrenando… se que tu estas cuidándonos allá arriba como lo hace mi abuelito gohan, te amo chichi, y seguiré entrenando para volver a ser el mismo de siempre y cuidare de nuestros 2 hijos te lo prometo…" .

Entonces se fue a su cama a dormir, entonces salen bulma y vegeta de su escondite y se notan mutuamente, bulma camina hacia vegeta y se abrazan y después de unos momentos se van a dormir… de pronto en el cielo un grupo de estrellas empezaron a formar un torbellino y al final una esfera que exploto en algunas motas de energía que cayeron a la tierra en distintas partes del planeta y algunas de ellas en el campamento, y como si fueran luciérnagas cada una entro dentro de cada uno de los miembros de las familias son-brief e incluso del pobre hicaro… entonces se pudo oír una risita de un anciano y una voz femenina que le decía que guardara silencio "pronto muy pronto mi plan comenzara" "crees que esto es correcto" dijo la voz del anciano "claro yo are todo por que mi objetivo se cumpla sin importar nada" dijo la mujer, "como quieras, pero eres cruel" "no soy cruel soy extremista" y así esas 2 presencias se van…

**--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--**

Elenahedgehog: agarrense después de este chapter ya empieza lo bueno…

Vegeta, goku, bulma: YA ERA HORA…

Elenahedgehog: siguiente capitulo, sentimiento naciente… y si quieren saber quienes eran esas voces pues…. NO SE LOS DIRE JAJAJAJAJAJA º 0 º 0


	14. Chapter Una Gran Familia Feliz con cola

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

A/N: Elenahedgehog: sigamos y GRACIASS por los reviws me inspiran a seguir…

-- --

**UNA GRAN FAMILIA FELIZ. **_(Colitas para mis sayans)_

_Aquí ya han pasado 1 mes desde que ellos se mudaron a corporación capsula y durante este periodo las cosas entre vegeta, goku y bulma han estado poniéndose algo raras…_

En las pasadas semanas goku y su familia se fue adaptando bastante bien a la vida de corporación capsula, goku y goten desde la primera semana se empezaron a comportar como si hubieran vivido allí desde siempre, gohan se sintió muy incomodo los primeros días viviendo ahí, pero bulma hacia que el se sintiera en casa, hasta que el llego el punto en que un día le dijo mama…

_Flash…. Bulma y el estaban en capsula 2 arreglando algunos archivos y gohan se ofreció a ayudar, todo el día se la pasaron juntos pero hubo un momento en el día en que bulma estaba rodeada de ejecutivos, secretarios y secretarias junto con asistentes pidiéndole firmas, consejos y demás preguntas, el tenia una duda, y la empezó a llamar "Bulma-san, bulma, BULMAAAA" pero ella no volteaba, entonces el grito "MAAAMAAA" y fue cuando ella volteo a verlo, el al darse cuenta de lo que grito se apeno mucho, ella grito un fuerte "DEJENME RESPIRAR, asistente de embarques vallan con merel, asistentes de asuntos legales y permisos de embarque con nana, problemas de activación y programación con papa, los demás vallan con mi secretaria y que ella les firme los permisos o consulten una cita, yo debo atender un asunto muy importante" y así ella los deja allí parados boca abiertos "VALLANSE YAAA" y así ellos salen corriendo…_

_Bulma se acerca un muy apenado gohan "me llamaste lindo" dijo sin ningún reacción ante el hecho de que gohan la llamara mama solo le sonrió dulcemente "yo… yo tengo los papeles que buscaste y no encontraste" "enserio? ES FANTASTICO LINDO ME SALVASTE LA VIDA" le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla, el solo se pone muy rojo, ella le ofrece su mano y el la toma y los 2 se van caminando juntos tomados de la mano, gohan se sentía extrañamente bien pero a la vez se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a su mama… pero este pensamiento se esfumo cuando el y bulma entraron a la oficina de juntas con los papeles que gohan encontró…. endFLASH_

Desde ese día ellos 2 han sido muy unidos, todos en corporación fueron avisados que el era su sobrino y quien lo molestara se las verían con ella y en el peor de los casos con su marido conocido por ellos como, el señor ouji-brief… nadie quería meterse con el…

Vegeta estaba entrenando, y de reojo vio como goku ayudaba a la señora brief a decidir donde colocar una nueva fuente en su jardín de flores, ella le decía donde y el la ponía allí o la movía a otro lugar… vegeta sonrió, en otras ocasiones la anciana lo hubiera molestado hasta volverlo loco con tal de que el accediera a ayudarle, desde que goku y los demás llegaron vegeta a estado mas relajado y tranquilo, en cierta forma a disfrutado mas de su vida en cierto modo, tenia un compañero de igual fuerza para entrenar, la sra.b tenia a alguien mas además de el a quien molestar, trunks ya no era tan llorón por atención desde que tena a gohan y a goten para jugar, y su mujer ese había sido el punto clave de esto… bulma ya no le lloraba tanto, molestándolo con platicas molestas de la oficina ni reprochándole sus quejas… y se preguntaran ¿Cómo bulma ya no lo fastidiaba tanto? Pues… GOKUUUU por supuesto…

_Flash: bulma había llegado de la oficina y la había hecho rabiar al limite así que estaba desquitándose con todos, y para el colmo el había roto la cámara de gravedad "OLVIDALO VEGETA ESTOY CANSADA Y HARTA" bulma lo iba regañar pero el se fue en medio discurso, bulma estaba furia, goku estaba en la sala "vegeta por que bulma esta gritando y llorando?" "en la oficina la hicieron enojar, se le pasara en unas horas solo aléjate de ella" "no vas a ir a consolarla y ver que le molesta?" "estas loco se esta desquitando con todos incluso exploto con la anciana" "bueno ella se sentiría mejor si viera que te preocupas" "si claro -en sarcasmo- por que no vas tu?" le dijo en tono de burla y desafiante "si lo hago y la calmo, prometes ir después de mi y consolarla?" "si ella no te arranca la cabeza lo haré" dijo en burla mientras se iba._

"_lo haré" "QUEE?" dijo todo boca abierto, "vegeta ya deberías saber esto ellas solo se calma cuando termina de explotar pero se pone mas feliz si se siente apoyada, tendrás que agradecerme lo que haré pues tu serás quien va disfrutar del resultado" dijo en tono de burla "a que te refieres kakarotto?" "ya veras" y así el se fue al cuarto de bulma…_

_Goku toco a la puerta "NO QUIERO QUE ME MOLESTE NADIE" "soy yo bulma" "GOKU?" ella habré y lo mira "pasa algo malo?" dice algo gruñona "eso vine a ver" "que?" lo deja pasar, ella esta en bata, pensaba tomar un baño así que estaba a punto de entrar a bañarse cuando goku toco, ahora el entro y se sentó en estilo indio en la orilla de la cama "ahora dime que es lo que paso" "quieres saber?" "SIP" y así ella se quejo de todo, que no llego un material, que los pedidos se perdieron, que la junta se adelanto, que un tonto le tiro el café en papeles importantes, que alguien choco su carro y que le volvieron a dar un montón de papeleo para trabajar… ella miro a goku que estaba con cara pensativo y con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido… eso era interesante ella en verdad estaba curiosa de lo que diría… -será algo como, no te entendí o OHH- pensó ella y se rió ante el pensamiento,_

"_y por que note haces un robot asistente como lo tiene gohan?, así el podría copiar tus papeles y tener siempre una copia, y si algo pasa lo puedes usar como comunicador, verdad?" bulma se le quedo mirando a goku con la mandíbula caída "GOKU ERES UN GENIO" dice saltándole encima abrazándolo y comiéndole la mejilla a besos, el solo la abrazo y le sonrió todo el tiempo "gracias gokunn" "no hay problema, y bulma yo que tu me esperaría unos minutos antes de entrar a bañarme" "por que?" " ya veras" y así el bajo… vegeta estaba tomándose un refresco sentado en el patio de atrás "hola vegeta" "veo que todavía tienes tu cabeza" "SIP.. Pan comido" "QUEEE?" "si p, y como prometiste yo la calme ahora tu ve y hazla feliz" vegeta le gruño insulto y subió a la habitación "quien?" dijo ella en tono mas calmado "yo mujer" y paso a la habitación ella estaba acomodando la ropa que se pondría, el la miro a los ojos, y ella se perdió en los de el,_

_Entonces como 2 imanes se abrazaron y se empezaron a besar, y así llevaron esto al baño… para el final estaban los 2 en la tina bulma descansando en el regazo de vegeta… "mujer?" "si geta?" "siento que tuvieras un mal día, es que a veces no se que demonios decirte pues aunque he vivido en este planeta como por 5años aun no se muchas cosas de la que hablas y eso es por que solo hasta después de los androides y de que nos volvimos pareja oficialmente empecé a ver a este lugar como un hogar, así que a veces no se que responderte y aun no soy bueno en esto, así que es por eso que te dejo gritar y llorar, cuando algo te enfada, para mi el desahogarme era mi única forma de aliviar presión" bulma lo vio y asintió y lo empezó a besar "lo entiendo amor, gracias por mostrarme que te importo eso es todo lo que pido de ti, que nos ames a mi y a tu hijo" "y lo hago mujer, lo hago" y así se demostraron amor toda la noche y la mañana siguiente bulma fue un rayito de sol, y durante la semana siguió de buen humor…_

Vegeta aprendió algo ese día, mostrarle un poco de aprecio debes en cuando no seria tan malo y en especial si el hacia algo que la hiciera enojar…

Goku a veces se sentía un estorbo y buscaba en ocasiones ser mas útil y demostrarles lo tanto que los apreciaba… Un incidente que recuerda fue en el que los señores brief se fueron a la nueva casa por el fin de semana y nadie estaba para ayudar a bulma, el viernes que se fueron bulma tuvo que encargarse de la casa y la oficina ella sola… fue un infierno para ella…

_FLASH: bulma estaba corriendo entre atender a los niños y atender a los niños mas grandes y sobre todo las constantes llamadas de la oficina, bulma tuvo que ir a la oficina después de darle de comer a los chicos se fue… todos terminaron de comer y se fueron a hacer lo que respectivamente hacían, pero goku se quedo sentado en la mesa de la cocina pensando, entonces hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando chichi se encontraba enferma… el se encargaría de la casa, "gohan podrías cuidar a los bebes hoy?" "si papa" "gracias gohan" dijo goku, el se dedico a juntar la ropa sucia y llevarla al cuarto de lavado para que los Serv.-bots (servicio-robots) la lavaran._

_Cuando vegeta entro en la casa "que haces kakarotto?" "ayudando un poco, bulma a tenido un día muy agitado" dice mientras pasaba con la gran pila de ropa en las manos, vegeta lo miro, y no iba a dejar que kakarotto hiciera todos lo meritos por ayudar en la casa, así que el acciono los robots aspiradora de la casa, mientras fue a llenar los recipientes de alimento de las bestias (mascotas), gohan se entero de esto y se puso a alzar su cuarto el de su papa y el de los bebes, claro que vegeta alzo el suyo, al final todos terminaron algo cansados y se fueron a ver los 5 la televisión, trunks gano piedra papel y tijeras así que vieron monokong contra el dragón blanco, a todos les gusto, estaban metidos en la pelea final y brincaron del asiento cuando sonó el teléfono y en la televisión el dragón soltó una bola de fuego.._

_Gohan contesto y era bulma "niños será mejor que ordenen comida rápida para la cena no podré llegar a hacerla, por que los droides de la cocina están descompuestos" entonces colgó, "quien era?" pregunto vegeta "era bulma y dijo que no llegaría temprano a casa así que ordenáramos comida rápida para cenar" "OH" dijo vegeta volviendo a la película, goku se quedo pensativo por un tiempo cuando dijo "y dijo a que horas volvería?" "algo como a las 9 o 10" "HMMMM" dijo levantándose y yéndose a la cocina, vegeta y gohan se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad, cuando entran los 2 a la cocina ven a goku sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador y buscando en los gabinetes._

"_que haces kakarotto?" "veo que hay para la cena" "TU COCINAS?" estableció vegeta "si, no se cocinar mucho pero si estofado de carne y verduras, y mi especialidad carne rostizada o al horno" "cocinaras la cena papa?" dijo gohan "SIP, pero necesito que vallas por algunas cosas a la tienda gohan" "SIP" "vegeta se que te molestaras pero necesito tu ayuda" "que quieres kakarotto?" "bueno necesita oque vallas a recoger a bulma a la salida" "que?" "si ese lugar llamado Sullana donde esta la junta de bulma esta a 2 horas de distancia es por eso que llegara tarde, si vas por ella llegaran mas temprano y le daremos como sorpresa la cena lista, yo le preparare el baño así que la llevas directo a su habitación y cuando bajen todos estaremos listos para cenar" vegeta lo pensó "buena idea kakarotto, pero me temo que si la llevo arriba no bajemos rápido" dice con una sonrisa malévola, "no importa, solo piensa en lo feliz que se pondrá bulma" "esta bien kakarotto empieza a cocinar" "OKKKK" …._

_Y así el plan se puso en marcha, bulma al salir de la junta casi se infarta cuando ve a vegeta recargado en su auto, el le dice que viene por ella, entonces ella avienta sus cosas al auto y lo encapsula y así se van los 2 muy melosos volando ha casa, luego entran a su habitación y toman juntos un baño, de 1 hora (se imaginan por que duro tanto verdad) y cual seria su sorpresa al ver la cena lista y todos esperándola, y los bebes bañados y cambiados, pero goten estaba llorando, no había visto a bulma en casi todo el día y trunks estaba enojado también, querías a bulma, así durante toda la cena se le pegaron como pulgas a un perro… bulma fue tan feliz, sus chicos la querían tanto que hicieron esto por ella, al día siguiente fue lo mismo, ellos ayudaron en casa…._

Debían acostumbrarse pues los señores brief se mudarían pronto… así que ellos decidieron una tabla de deberes, vegeta solo debía activar los Serv.-bots, activar aspersores de agua cuando salía a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad y cuidar de los niños los días que le tocaban. Goku la ropa sucia, gohan las mascotas, trunks y goten solo juntar sus juguetes, y ella pues todo lo demás, goku debes en cuando la ayudaba con la cena e incluso vegeta aprendió a cocinar, s especializo en el desayuno, goku en comida y de cena pues se rolaban los 2, no es que todos los días cocinaran solo cuando ella estaba cansada o no podría hacerlo…

Vegeta pensaba en estos hechos, tenia sus ventajas tener a goku cerca… tenia un compañero de entrenamiento disponible cuando el quisiera, la mujer no lo molestaba tanto con sus problemas de la oficina, e incluso ella parecía haber mejorado en su humor e incluso el mismo, ya no era tan gruñón y se sentía mas en confianza… entonces se dio cuenta de algo…bulma por su parte también se dio cuenta de ese mismo algo e incluso el distraído goku lo hice "ES COMO SI LA MUJER TUVIERA 2 COMPAÑEROS" "ES COMO SI FUERA UN SEGUNDO ESPOSO DE BULMA" "ES COMO SI TUVIERA 2 ESPOSOS", a vegeta lo tomo por sorpresa, a goku le pareció curioso y a bulma le pareció de lo mas cómico…

Para ella era perfecto tenia al esposo principal, su pareja, el que le daba sexo, seguridad y que era su igual su vegeta, el sexy, rudo y peligroso (MMMM que lindo)… y tenia a goku, el amoroso, que la mimaba sin pedir nada mas que un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla como recompensa e incluso solo una sonrisa, era el lindo, el amable, gentil y el compresivo (que dulce)…. Y tenia a 2 nuevos hijos por así decirlo, esto era el paraíso, no se pondría decir que solo ella gano en esto, todos lo hicieron…

Mientras los señores brief caminaban por el parque… "querida mía creo que ya debieron darse cuenta por ese grito de lo que tu y yo desde la primera semana" dijo el SR:B, "si querido, solo espero que todo termine bien" "ella dijo que se encargaría de todo, además nosotros ya no estaremos ahí para molestarlos así que no hay problema" "tienes razón querido, pero crees que lo que dijo ELLA sea verdad?" "pues querida solo hay una forma de saberlo, y es esperar, además sabemos que ellos deben estar juntos son tan compatibles" "totalmente se complementan entre si totalmente" y así deciden regresar a casa……

Colitas para mis sayans….

Bulma estaba en capsula 4 en su laboratorio personal , ella había estado trabajando duro en su experimento sobre las colas, lo había probado con un monito de un zoológico que había perdido su cola en un accidente, y funciono, le creció de nuevo, el único efecto es que se volvió un poquito mas fuerte, pero nada fuera de lo normal, así que ya estaba listo según ella para la prueba pero en quien, gohan entro al laboratorio con ogui-chan sobre el hombro "bulma que te pasa? te ves triste" dice muy preocupado "nada lindo solo que ya termine mi formula sayan" "en verdad? Eso es grandioso" "si lindo y ya la probé en un monito del zoológico que había perdido su colita y le volvió a crecer" "eso es genial, pero si funciona que es lo que te pasa?" "pues que no estoy segura de que pasara en un sayan" "yo puedo probarla" "noooo, no quiero arriesgarme en que te pase algo" "si me pasa algo pedimos a las esferas que me curen" ella lo pensó, "bueno pero primero busquémoslas para después hacer la prueba" "OK" y así ella y gohan se fueron a casa, el día siguiente ella gohan y los bebes se fueron de PASEO, según ellos.

Reunieron las esferas y después se fueron a laboratorio, "todo listo gohan?" "SIP" y así el se tomo la formula, hizo gestos de Guacara "te sientes mal?" dijo ella toda alarmada "no solo que sabe muy feo" entonces empezó a gruñir como bestia y a elevar su ki, y en una explosión de energía callo al suelo, "GOHAAAN" y corrió bulma a su lado, el se levanto tembloroso "Bulma" dijo todo tembloroso, ella lo tomo en brazos, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en una camilla, "te sientes bien?" "algo mareado, pero adivina que?" "que?" y el se deseo sus pantalonsitos ella se sonrojo un poco pero luego miro que algo le salía por encima del pantalón, su colita "funciono bulma-san" "siiiii" grito bulma abrasando a gohan, "ahora se la darás a papa y vegeta?" "siiiii" dijo ella mientras aun lo abrasaba, fueron a la guardería de la corporación y recogieron a los bebes y regresaron a casa…

Los señores brief estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina tomando café, y los chicos en la sala, bulma y gohan les dan los bebes a los señores brief mientras corren a la sala, "les tenemos una sorpresita" dice bulma "y baya que es sorpresa" dice gohan, vegeta y goku los miran "que paso mocoso? Tu nivel de energía es mas alto" goku asiente con la cabeza "que pasa gohan?" el le sonríe y se desata la mascada que tenia atada en la cintura "ESTOOO" dicen bulma y el, vegeta y goku quedan boca abierta "UNA COLAAA?" gritan los 2 "SIIII" dicen bulma y gohan "como es que te creció de nuevo gohan?" "mujer tu tuviste que ver en esto verdad?" "siiiiiiiii" dijeron los otros 2, "tiene cola tiene cola" dice trunks y goten se le queda mirando a gohan, mientras carga a trunks "si tu mama me hizo crecer mi colita" dice meneándola "y ustedes 2 quieren una?" "QUEEE?" gritan los 2 "SIP" dice ella enseñando 2 probetas con liquido azul, ellos se miran y ven a los 3 niños que están frente a ellos, los 3 con colas, vegeta hace un hump y extiende su mano hacia bulma y ella le da los 2 frascos.

El le da uno a goku, y los 2 se los toman al mismo tiempo, "TODOS A CUBRIRSE" dice bulma mientras los empuja a los 2 sayan al balcón "que hacer muuujjjj" ya afuera ellos también explotan con energía, y cuando entra "mujer eso sabia horrible" dijo vegeta todo sin aliento "si" dijo goku todo agitado también, "pero FUNCIONO" dijeron los 2, saliéndole las colar sobre el pantalón, "si, soy una genio" dice toda con el ego inflado, "solo faltas tu mami" dice trunks, ella lo voltea ver y le sonríe dulcemente "yo no tengo colita bebe, tu la sacaste por tu papa y el no tenia por que la perdió hace un tiempo" el hizo un puchero "no es justo, quiero que tu también tengas una" ella se hecha a reír, pero a ninguno de los demás le parece gracioso, era cierto al irse los señores brief bulma seria la única sin cola, y tal vez ella se sentiría dejada de lado "bebe yo nunca he tenido cola, o acaso tu me quedaras menos por que no tengo una?" "NOOOO mami yo te quiero mucho con cola o sin ella" "bien" dice ella besándolo por todo el rostro, entonces vegeta ojeo a bulma y la abrazo por detrás ronroneándole sexymente, "vegeta pórtate bien no enfrente de los niños" "si vegeta no enfrente de los niños" dice goku sonriéndole maliciosamente "problemas conmigo kakarotto" y los 2 empezaron a gruñirse un poco "esta bien esto se esta poniendo raro" dijo ella, "que hay de cenar?" dice mientras todos van a cenar, ellos tenias mas apetito de lo normal.

y al terminar de cenar, bulma como siempre subió y les dio de comer a sus bebes y los arropo para dormir, cuando llego a su cuarto que empezó a desvestir cuando un par de brazos musculosos la sujetaron por el talle presionándola por detrás contra algo muy grande y duro, "AAAHGHHH" bulma dijo ahogadamente "vegetaammmm, si papito" mientras el le empezó a quitar la ropa, ella instintivamente le sobo su masculinidad con su trasero, sintiendo la excitación de vegeta, el la tumbo en la cama y se desgarro su propia ropa arrojándosele encima a su mujer…

: HENTAI:COMING UP: vegeta le empezó literalmente a devorar el cuerpo, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo, dejándole chupetones marcados en todas partes, dios bulma estaba sumergida en un placer incalculable, le dolían un poco las atenciones de vegeta pero a la vez la volvían loca, dios era indescriptible "PAPIIII SIII DIOS VEGETA SIIII" ella estaba desquiciado mientras un vegeta muy sensualmente salvaje le estaba devorando su entrepierna, ella se vino como 3 veces, y el no la dejaba de lamer "me vas a secar" dijo ella el saco su cabeza de entre sus piernas y le dio un gruñido de inconformidad.

Si el quería jugar al salvaje ella le daría una salvaje, ella le gruño en respuesta retirándose se su agarre, el gruño y se le trato de abalanzar pero ella lo esquiva y le brinca encima, entonces lo muerde en el cuello y el solo suelta un gruñido de gato molesto, ella le empieza a lamer los pectorales dejándole uno que otro chupeton, y bajando a su hombría, allí ella empezó a devorarla, mientras el se aferraba a las cobijas y gemía como gato en celo, -normalmente me acaricia la cabeza y grita mi nombre- piensa para si, pero esto no le parecía del todo desagradable, era mas salvaje y excitante, como cuando entra en celo…

NOTA: los sayan entran en celo en las vísperas de la luna llena de su planeta natal, que en la tierra seria una semana cada 3 meses, y dios al final de esa semana bulma no podía pararse de la cama, y prácticamente vegeta la tenia en la cama todo el tiempo, o en el baño, para esas ocasiones ellos se iban de vacaciones a alguna cabaña o en las montañas o en la playa, y a veces jugaban al cazador y a la presa, ella se escondía y el la buscaba y hacían el amor donde sea que el la atrapara, -buenos recuerdos- pensó bulma….

Bulma sigue con sus atenciones hasta que el se vino en su boca, el entones permaneció inmóvil por unos segundo, el miro hacia el lugar donde estaba bulma o por lo menos eso pensaba el, entonces la diviso acostada sexymente al otro lado de la cama, el le sonrió malévolamente, gruñéndole, entonces ella se empezó a retozar en la cama y empezó a ronronear (lo mejor que pudo) en forma sexy , parecía gata en celo exhibiéndose al macho, y esto provoco muy buena reacción en vegeta el empezó a olisquear el aire y a saborear el aire, ella entonces poniéndose en cuatro, empezó a rasguñar las cobijas de la cama, vegeta de inmediato se le puso encima y tallo su falo contra su húmeda abertura, ella dio un gemidito de placer, entonces el la penetro primero lentamente, luego la retiro para clavársela de un tirón "AAAGH vegeta BRUTO" dijo ella empezando a gruñirle, el empezó a envestirla si clemencia, se puso sobre ella mientras la sujetaba de los hombros, para llegarle mas al fondo, entonces ella descendió su parte superior alzando mas su parte posterior…

El soltó su agarre de sus hombros y la tomo de las caderas, ella decidió alzar una pierna para maximizar el contacto, y el se la sujeto, y así la empezó a cabalgar las duro, esto sigue por oras ambos se habían venido varias veces, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax, en forma de un gran y apasionado orgasmo, el callo sobre bulma, el permaneció sobre ella con su virilidad aun en ella, la sujeto por los hombros sin quitarse de encima y le empezó a lamer el cuello cuando el de improviso la mordió, ella rugió por el dolor y la sorpresa, entonces el se le quito de encima y ella se le abalanzo girándolo para morderlo en la base de la nuca como el lo había hecho, esa era su marca como pareja, la mordida en su base del cuello… ambos pasaron la noche durmiendo abrasados.. mas bien bulma atrapada en el agarre de vegeta pues el durmió prácticamente sobre ella, -gracias a dios que el es de mi misma estatura, si fuera tan grande como goku me ahogaría, aunque así como esta , dios es muy pesado- pensó bulma y se dispuso a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente vegeta fue el primero en levantarse como siempre, pero lo hizo con una enorme jaqueca, "dios mi cabeza", mira a su alrededor y no recuerda bien que fue lo que había pasado, -recuerdo el brebaje de bulma, y discutir con kakarotto, cenar y después….- entonces mira al ángel que tenia dormido aun lado, y le sonríe, entonces recuerda que ellos estuvieron jugueteando, pero por alguna razón algo lo mortifico, la miro detenidamente y noto que las cobijas tenían pequeñas gotas de –SANGRE- pensó el, así que el la descubrió lentamente, bulma tenia todo el cuerpo con mordidas, algunas marcas de agarre y chupetones muy marcados, algunas mordidas tenían gotas de sangre marcadas, el se sintió pero que basura, ni estando en celo la había lesionado de esa manera antes, bueno chupetones y una o 2 mordidas tal vez, pero por todo el cuerpo y esas marcas de agarre, eso era inconsedible e imperdonable…

Vegeta se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso su rostro entre sus manos… bulma despertó al oír suspiros profundos y el movimiento de la cama… además que ya no estaba su almohada favorita (jijijijiji) ella ve a vegeta y sonriendo va y lo abraza por la espalda "buenos días amor, dormiste bien?" entonces el de un movimiento se gira y abrazándola la acuesta de nuevo en la cama, ella toada riéndose picadamente, mientras el oculta su rostro en su cuello, "veo que alguien despertó con energía" dice sexymente "lo siento mujer" ella parpadeo y se separo a vegeta para verlo al rostro, el tenia el rostro mas triste que bulma hubiera visto adornando su totalmente apuesto rostro… "de que hablas geta" el la mira y se volteo a para otro lado mientras la abraza de nuevo "por lo que te hice" "de que hablas?, tu no me has hecho nada" entonces se empieza a reír "bueno nada fuera de lo normal" vegeta se le separa y la mira amenazante "NO JUEGES CONMIGO MUJER; ME REFIERO A ESTO" dice apuntándole las marcas de mordidas "a eso?" "si eso" "no es nada solo es una que otra mordidita" dice sonriéndole, el le gruñe "como puedes decir eso? Eso no es una simple mordida, yo… te lastime" dijo triste "JAJAJAJAJAJA" dice bulma echándose a reír

"no es gracioso mujer" dice vegeta furioso, "vegeta que no te has visto el tuyo?" el parpadea y se mira el suyo, en efecto había algunos chupetones e incluso mordidas "que demonios paso?" "te pusiste un poquito salvaje anoche cariño, eso es todo" "pero eso no es excusa para lo que te hice" "si lo es vegeta es en parte mi culpa, pues el elixir te incrementa las hormonas sayan y eso te revivió la fiera que llevas por dentro, es por eso que casi goku y tu se pelean en la sala y te sobre entusiasmaste anoche" "y siempre será así?" "no cariño es temporal, gohan al ser mitad sayan lo asimilo mas rápido, pero ustedes tendrán que desahogar su energía entrenando, y te sugiero que no combate porque serian capas de pelearse en serio, solo entrenamiento OK?" "si tu lo dices mujer" "es temprano todavía geta volvamos a dormir, hoy no trabajo y quiero descansar de nuestra agitada nochecita" "como digas mujer" y así ellos vuelven a dormir placidamente…….

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter sentimiento naciente… me pregunto que efectos secundarios vendrán de la sobre-estimulación sayan de goku y vegeta?, y NOOOOOOOOOOOOO no les diré de quienes hablaban los señores brief jajajajaja (risa malévola)


	15. Chapter Sentimientos nacientes

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

A/N: Elenahedgehog: sigamos y GRACIASS por los reviws me inspiran a seguir…

-- --

**SENTIMIENTO NACIENTE**

Goku estaba sentado en el techo de corporación pensando… desde que se mudaron a vivir allí este se había convertido en su lugar especial para pensar… en montaña paos seria el tejado de la pequeña casita donde vivía con su abuelo, goku necesitaba pensar… hacia varios días que se estaba sintiendo raro y las cosas entre el y vegeta-bulma, habían estado poniéndose muy tensas… esto ya no podía seguir así… no es por que no se llevara bien con ellos, si no todo lo contrario se estaba llevando demasiado bien… DEMASIAAAAADDOOOO BIEENNN… (Si me entienden)… "dios esto no podría ponerse peor, debo pararlo de una vez" se dijo goku así mismo… si tan solo supiera que el no esta sufriendo solo… en otras partes de corporación capsula 2 de sus habitantes estaban pensando en dichos eventos…

BULMAS POV…

Bulma estaba tecleando en su computadora en su oficina de capsula 2… ella estaba pensando en las cosas que habían pasado, entre ella y cierto sayan… y no me refiero a vegeta… "como es que deje que esto pasara, dios no puedo hacerle esto a ninguno de los 2, debe terminar por el bien de todos no puedo perder a ninguno de los 2… porque las cosas no pueden ser como antes"….

SEMANA DE BULMA: bulma estaba trabajando en la oficina, debía adelantar todo lo que pudiera antes de su semana agitada del año….jijijiji…. así que se quedo trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina y no fue a comer… la señora brief ya había ido a llevarle a los bebes para el almuerzo, pero ella no tenia ganas de comer estaba muy estresada, así que ya mas tarde bulma se estaba muriendo de hambre pero no quería salir a comer perdería tiempo y la comida de la cafetería no le gustaba… "que aburrimiento" "eso significa que no estas ocupada?" dijo una voz detrás de ella, "AAAAAH" grito ella asustada, volteo y miro que era goku parado allí sonriéndole… estaba vestido con un pants y chaqueta deportivas color naranja con negro… "lindo que haces aquí? Paso algo en casa?" el le sonrió y se lo negó con la cabeza "y entonces?" "no fuiste a almorzar y la SRA.B dijo que no comiste con ellos, así que te traje tu almuerzo" dijo ofreciéndole una caja de almuerzo envuelta en una pañoleta verde.

"me trajiste el almuerzo, a la pequeña de mi?" dijo con tono mimado y con carita de perrito enamorado "SIP, vegeta me dijo lo que te gusta y yo te lo traje, es su turno de cuidar a los chicos" dijo el sonriente "OOOH lindo muchas gracias" dijo levantándose de su asiento para darle un abrazo, el ronroneo y se lo devolvió con mucho cariño "come bulma para que no se enfrié" "veamos lo que hay aquí" dice muy ilusionada, y cuando ve la comida, no sabia si reír o llorar (no por lo asqueroso no sean malos), es que el diseño de la comida, era en forma de la cara de bulma… eso era tan lindo, las bolas de arroz algo chuecas, el sushi puesto en la forma del cabello, el arroz guisado simulando su rostro y las verduras cortadas en forma de estrellitas, todo era tan lindo… "dios querido eres tan lindo, gracias amorcito dios no tengo el valor de comerlo" "por que? No te gusto?" dijo goku con un puchero "NOOO DIOS; ME ENCANTA LINDO, es que es tan lindo que me da lastima comerlo" goku le sonríe lindamente (esa sonrisa tierna de goku te derrite).

Bulma empieza a comerlo y pone cara de felicidad y gotas de lagrimitas le corren por los ojos de estrellita iluminada que puso "esta delicioso amorcito" dice comiéndoselo felizmente, goku se ríe dulcemente, "me alegro, me asuste de que no supiera rico para ti" dice algo aliviado "querido con un almuerzo como este me siento que puedo trabajar todo el día" dice comiéndose lo felizmente.. Goku se quedo todo el rato allí sentado a su lado mirándola comerse felizmente el almuerzo que el le hizo, entonces su sonrisa cambia a una cara de tristeza y se voltea a otro lado para que ella no lo viera, pero ella lo hizo…

"que pasa lindo?" el solo le dijo que nada con la cabeza "no digas que nada goku no sabes mentir" dice ella, "es que no hacia un almuerzo desde que chichi murió…" "el ultimo se lo hiciste a ella?" "si, pero es que no los hago a menudo porque ella me dijo una vez que se lo hice a gohan una vez que fue a un curso, que era vergonzoso y que debía mejorar mi cocina, así que ya no hice mas almuerzos, solo los hacia cuando eran para mi.. y a gohan las veces que chichi no se lo hacia cuando íbamos a entrenar" bulma no podía creer que chichi fuera tan cruel con goku, tal vez lo dijo de broma, pero el se toma todo en serio, "seguro ella bromeaba goku" "lo se, por eso ella me ayudo a mejorar, practicaba con ella, era muy estricta" dice con una gota en la cabeza ella le ofreció de nuevo el asiento junto a ella y el se sentó de nuevo allí "pues rindió frutos cariño esta delicioso… mira ya me lo acabe" goku le sonrió tiernamente mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella, ella se la acaricio y el la abrazo… bulma podía sentir lo mucho que el necesitaba un poco de cariño… y era su responsabilidad como su mejor amiga y hermana dárselo, pero algo extraño paso… ambos se miraron al rostro, fueron unos segundos pero se sintió como horas…

bulma no podía controlarse goku era tan dulce, tan lindo, ese rostro que demostraba inocencia y dulzura la volvía loca, y esos ojos tan suplicantes llenos de ese dolor oculto por su sonrisa acostumbrada, ella no quería que su goku-chan sufriera, no si ella podía evitarlo, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo profundamente, podía sentir como las manos temblorosas de goku se envolvían a su alrededor, el estaba tan solo, su ser irradiaba dolor y soledad, y el podía sentirlo, pero su bulma tan dulce, tan angelical, su faro en esta oscuridad que se había vuelto su vida, la amaba tanto… tanto que no se podía controlar, se separo un poco y la miro profundamente a esos ojos azul aqua tan bellos como 2 gemas preciosas, ella estaba ahí frente a el , en sus brazos lista para confortarlo en esta época tan difícil en su vida –mi bulma, mi dulce bulma, te amo- pensó goku, mientras que bulma también se perdía en esos ojos negros como la noche y pudo distinguir un lindo brillo que hacia días que no había visto en los ojos de goku –mi goku, mi lindo goku, mi dulce goku, te amo- pensó bulma y en cuestión de segundos los labios de ambos se habían sellado juntos como uno, el era feliz y ella también, ellos estaban en paz con el universo entero…

Algunos segundos después se separaron mirándose a los ojos y solo pudieron hacer una cosa, sonreírse con dulzura mientras se abrazaban de nuevo, ninguno pediría disculpas, ninguno lo lamentaba y ambos sabían que esto fue solo algo bonito que paso y que tal vez nunca vuelva a pasar… pero fue lindo mientras duro, pero esto no cambiaria nada, ella era de vegeta y el no podría hacer nada al respecto ni lo deseaba el lo sabia bien y ella también solo fue algo que paso… "estas cansadito mi goku-chan?" "si… mi B-Chan" "ven descansa aquí mientras yo termino de leer estos papeles tu duerme una siesta, lo mereces" "gracias B-chan" y así el acurruco su cabeza en las piernas de bulma mientras ella leía sus papeles sujetándolos con una mano mientras acariciaba el cabello de goku con el otro, y así el durmió arrojado por las dulces atenciones de su bulma… sintió una profunda paz una paz que solo ella le permitía tener en esta pesadilla que se volvió su vida…

Esa fue una de las tantas ocasiones que esos incidentes pasaron, fueron mas besos, juguetear a guerras de almohadas, jugar en la piscina, y otro fue el día que paso en la radio una de sus canciones favoritas y se pusieron a bailar los 2 juntos, era una canción movida por lo que no estuvieron bailando muy pegados pero goku si la sujetaba y la giraba y cuando goku la hizo hacerse hacia atrás al final de la canción, entro vegeta a la sala, donde se les quedo mirando… ellos lo miraron y sus caras se pusieron rojas… "kakarotto tu habilidad de baile es patética" dijo esto mientras subía a su habitación, "claro que no se puede comparar a la mía", dice riéndose en su camino por las escaleras "OLLE YO SE BAILAR" grita goku quien subió tras un vegeta que se carcajeaba burlonamente, bulma solo se quedo hay "que fue lo que paso?"…. ella se quedo perpleja.. Pero también había notado que la relación de goku y vegeta se había vuelto mas tolerante entre ellos, e incluso se tocaban, antes vegeta no habría permitido a goku tocarle el hombro o palmearle la espalda sin terminar en pelea física… pero ahora lo mas que recibía era una amenaza vacía, como así me tocas de nuevo te mato o pon tus manos encima mió una vez mas y te las arranco y a veces solo le decía basta, o kakarotto en forma amenazante… e incluso lo ignoraba y activa como… actuaban casi como AMIGOS?...naaaaaaa eso no será tan rápido a penas vegeta lo soporta…a no?...

Algo era seguro como iban las cosas entre ella y goku… podría pasar algo peligroso… y ella no permitiría perder a alguno de sus hombres…

Vegeta por su parte también estaba en conflictos internos, habían sucedido muchas cosas que el no podía entender y en algunos casos controlar, impulsos que no podía contener y que muy dentro de si no quería evitar…

VEGETA POV…

Vegeta estaba en la cámara de entrenamiento con goku, ambos solo haciendo calentamiento ya que Bulma dijo no combate, "a que yo puedo hacer mas flexiones que tu" dijo goku "kakarotto no hay manera en que tu puedas resistir mas que yo" y así comenzaron ambos ojeándose uno al otro, cambiando de posiciones de ejercicios, en la mente de vegeta corrió la imagen de kakarotto –debo admitir es bastante resistente, y lo encuentro un compañero entretenido, no recuerdo haberme divertido antes entrenando, ni siquiera cuando estaba en el planeta bejita lo hacia, y menos después, nunca había conocido a alguien con quien interactuara tan bien, solo mi onna- mientras estos pensamientos giraban en vegeta, en goku no era diferente –esto es muy divertido hace mucho que no me divertía tanto y menos que halla durado yo tanto entrenando, nadie nunca había podido seguirme el ritmo y ahora soy yo quien esta tratando de seguírselo a vegeta, ni siquiera piccoro quien se había convertido en mi compañero de spar favorito, claro antes de vegeta, había durado tanto contra mi, además el también entrena meditando pero su meditación no es tan larga como la de el, además me siento mas en armonía con vegeta, y nuestros combates mentales se han vuelto divertidos, solo lo había hecho con piccoro por su habilidad psíquica pero veo que con vegeta son mas en sintonía uno con el otro, nunca había encontrado un amigo que se mantuviera a la par conmigo… en el entrenamiento- al final goku resbalo por el sudor del piso y empujo a vegeta terminando sobre el, "maldición kakarotto quítate de encima" "lo siento me resbale" "lo hiciste a propósito para que yo no ganara" "claro que no" "claro que si, admítelo" "que no" "que si" y empezaron a pelear en lucha greco romana(ósea apuras llaves de lucha).

"que si admítelo" "no lo haré" vegeta lo tenia contra el piso, ambos cara a cara, entonces se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, y empezaron a gruñirse y de impulso ambos se mordieron y empezaron a forcejear y a morderse e incluso se llegaron a sacar sangre, al terminar quedaron enredados y sin aliento y notaron que mutuamente estaban sangrando y de puro instinto se ayudaron mutuamente a lamerse las heridas… cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían se gruñeron mutuamente "sabes horrible kakarotto" "pues tu no sabes de todo bien, sudoroso" dijo goku "mal oliente" "apestoso" "hediondo y desafiado" "sucio y desaliñado" y así se fueron insultándose a la casa a tomar un baño, en el cual se ayudaron a lavarse mutuamente y a curarse un poco las mordidas "la mujer nos dará un sermón por esto" "pues será tu culpa" "la mía? Tu comenzaste tramposo" "fue un accidente y tu te me lanzaste primero, mal perdedor" "KAKAROTTO" "VEGETA" y así se pelearon otra vez en el baño… y como vegeta predijo bulma al verlos todos golpeados e incluso mordidos… "les advertí de entrenar peleas par de TARADOS" y de castigo los hizo dormir a los 2 en la sala, donde se pelearon por ver quien dormía en el sillón grande… terminaron dormidos en el piso ninguno cedió…. "te odio kakarotto" "tu tampoco eres mi favorito vegeta" y aunque se dijeron esas palabras ambos se sonrieron antes de dormir…

Muchos mas eventos como esos pasaron e incluso bulma presencio como estaban en media pelea entre los cojines de los sillones de la sala por el control remoto, "dios parecen niños, ya ni trunks actúa así" y así los dejo mientras se culpaban mutuamente por semejante y bochornosa discusión, e incluso peleaban por la comida, cuando solo queda un solo bistec o pedazo de alimento que ambos quieren y pelean con sus tenedores por tenerlo, al final solo obtienen que alguien mas se lo coma, y si por desgracia caía al piso bulma los castigaba con el sartén justiciero…

Su relación con kakarotto se estaba volviendo casi normal, e incluso unida, el había pasado a ser parte de su rutina diaria, entrenar con el, ver la tele con el, comer con el, conversar con el, dios casi se podría decir que se estaban volviendo AMIGOS?... naaaaa casi no lo soporto… pero eso si he notado que su interacción con bulma ha sido mucha y lo raro es que no me molesta hasta lo encuentro divertido, ellos son muy entretenidos…

Pero todo cambiaria entre ellos cuando bulma tuvo que salir de viaje y se llevo a los niños y quedaron en la casa solo los señores brief y ellos….

Era una semana antes del celo de vegeta y bulma tenia que ir a una junta… ella decidió llevarse a la reunión a los niños, a los 3 para llevarlos a pasear, goku y vegeta vieron esta oportunidad para entrenar sin parar… "adiós bulma" "cuida a tu madre mocoso" "si papa, adiós abuelitos, adiós tío goku" "cuídate gohan y cuida a los demás" "si papa" "adiós señor vegeta, adiós señores brief, cuídate papa" "adiós" dijeron los señores brief "adiós mujer, y cuidado con lo que hagas" dijo vegeta a bulma mientras la abrasaba "tu pórtate bien y no quiero que vuelen la casa.. Por que si lo hacen… los castigare" dice sexymente terminando con un beso, ambos se estaban poniendo melosos "vuelve pronto mujer" "SIP" "adiós lindo y espero que este niño no te moleste mucho" le dice bulma a goku "mujer insolente" y ella solo le saca la lengua "prometemos portarnos bien.. Verdad vegeta?" "cállate lambiscon" dice vegeta y así bulma parte con los bebes, merel y nana iban con ellos…

Ya en corporación capsula los ancianos decidieron ir de fin de semana a la capital del norte y los otros no volvería en 3 días, así que vegeta y goku quedaron solos…

Todo el día se la pasaban entrenando, comiendo, viendo tele, yéndose a entrenar con los demás, pero mayormente entre ellos, extrañamente se preferían para entrenar… se la pasaban todo el día en la cámara de gravedad… pero algo pasaría que haría todo cambiar… era el ultimo día en que estarían solos mañana llegaría bulma junto con los señores brief… ya era de noche y ellos decidieron entrenar un poco antes de dormir, extrañamente era luna llena y ambos decidieron contemplarla desde el jardín, vegeta la pasada luna llena había entrenado a goku para resistir a transformarse, claro que esta seria la primera vez que lo haría… lamentablemente goku necesitaba mas entrenamiento, se estaba transformando así que vegeta lo metió a la cámara de gravedad, y en su forcejeo por meterlo el lo mordió y vegeta en reacción perdió la concentración y también se empezó a transformar, el se controlo y metió a goku a la cámara cerrando las ventanas para que el no viera la luna.

Goku estaba algo descontrolado, ya se había transformado de nuevo en humanoide pero seguía salvaje y vegeta un poco también… vegeta lo trato de calmar pero goku le salto encima y así se empezaron a pelear rodando por el piso mordiéndose rasguñándose, hasta que algo raro paso… se besaron… ambos fueron envueltos una reacción en cadena que recorrió desde su cerebro por toda su columna de la punta de los pies a la cola y a las manos, todo su cuerpo fue infectado por esta nueva sensación… una que haría cambiar su vida para siempre… "kakarotto""vegeta"….

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Elenahedgehog: esperen a ver lo que sigue será muy AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA no le diré jijijiji

Envíen reviws con sugerencias de lo que puede pasar… en 5 días pondré el siguiente chapter y quiero sugerencias para su realización…. Siiiiiiiiii gracias…


	16. Chapter NO MAS ADIOS

MI DULCE BULMA

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

A/N: Elenahedgehog: sigamos y GRACIASS por los reviws me inspiran a seguir…

-- --

ELENAHEDGEHOG: CHAPTER CON MUCHAS ESCENAS DE INTERACCION INTIMA…

SOLO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD…

LA PRIMERA V/G LA SEGUNDA G/B Y LA TERCERA V/B/G…

LOS SEPARARE CON UN TITULO EN MEGRITAS PARA CADA PEDASO….

**NO MAS… ADIÓS A TODOS… EXPLOSIÓN CAÓTICA.**

_Estaba oscuro… era una noche calida… la canción de los grillos era acompañada por la de la suave brisa al pasar por las hojas de los árboles… pero algo interrumpió el sonido de la paz de la oscura noches… eran gruñidos y quejidos, cuyos ecos resonaban dentro de la blindada pared de la cámara de gravedad… llenos de ira, agresividad y a la vez llenos de pasión, ansiedad y necesidad…_

_2 sayan enemigos al principio, y a trabes del tiempo compañeros en la batalla, decían juntos intercambiando el aliento vital, algo los llamaba a realizar este ritual de pasión… sus mentes gritaban no… pero su interior les ordenaba cumplir con sus mas bajos instintos…_

_**VEGETA/GOKU**_

Vegeta estaba sobre goku ambos mordiéndose y lamiéndose mutuamente… toda prenda que se encontraba en ellos que los separa del contacto de piel contra piel era inaceptable… ambos se investigaron milímetro a milímetro, explorando analizando cada músculo, cada cicatriz, todo era necesario… su sangre se lo ordenaba y ninguno de los 2 sabia por que…

Vegeta no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lo que el había hecho, y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, -que demonios estoy haciendo?, pero no puedo controlarme, no puedo parar- por otra parte goku también estaba pensando lo mismo –no puede estar pasando, no puedo estar haciendo esto y menos con el- entonces ellos se separaron del beso en el que estaban sellados y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y una pregunta les broto –QUE VAMOS A HACER?- y se miraron fijamente, se separaron y se recostaron en el piso los 2 mirándose predadoramente… analizándose, sus colas se movían furiosas, parecían gatos en media pelea, quietos analizando al enemigo antes de atacar…(NOTA: se que son descendientes de los monos pero lo de gato es mas sexy) se veían directo a los ojos y después bajaron mutuamente la mirada, y se detuvieron justo en aquel lugar y ambos pudieron ver la envergadura que poseía el otro sayan, eran enormes… y un pensamiento se le estrello en la mente -NO PODEMOS HACER ESO- pues la verdad es que ninguno en realidad quería hacer ESO pero su cuerpo les pedía una intimidad mas intima, y la verdad es que ambos eran enormes y no querían ni imaginar que se sentiría tener la tranca del otro dentro, ambos ya sabían lo que era tenerla dentro de ese cierto lugar pues lo hacían o habían hecho con sus esposas, pero ninguno jamás había hecho tal cosa a un varón y menos se los habían hecho, para ser sinceros esa idea les parecía desagradable.

Pero la necesidad de contacto era demasiada y otra pregunta se les vino –Y QUIEN VA PRIMERO?- entonces se las miraron, vegeta no sucumbiría primero ante goku su orgullo se lo prohibía, y goku por ningún motivo dejaría que vegeta lo hiciera primero jamás dejaría de molestarlo por tenerlo a su merced, además ninguno quería ir primero pues eso diría que el deseaba mas esto y si iban por ultimo significaría que deseaban mas tener algo dentro que meterla… eso seria muy demigrante y eso en cierta forma los molestaba, no es que les atrajeran los varones es que algo les decía que debían hacerlo… Así que llegaron a una resolución, les vino como caída del cielo, ambos se miraron con cara seria "TIJERAS" esa era la solución, ambos se la darían al mismo tiempo, así ninguno quedaría como el submisibo o dominante, era la solución perfecta, entonces se pusieron en posición, tomaron respectivas armas y sujetando la pierna del otro se la pusieron en respectiva entrada, y ala cuenta de tres 1.2.3… "AAAAAAOOOUMMMAGHHHHH" se oyeron 2 gritos desde el interior de la cámara de gravedad…"

"VEGETA…" "KAKAROTTO"… "AAAAAAAAAAAAGHGHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO" El grito resonó en el aire de la noche como el estallido de un volcán, las alarmas de los coches sonaron, los perros aullaron… Y en la cámara de gravedad yacían 2 sayan desnudos boca abajo respirando agitadamente y con lagrimas en los ojos "ESO FUE ESPANTOSOOOOOO" dijeron los 2 mutuamente, "kakarotto eso fue lo mas horrible que e tenido el horror de sentir" "y crees que yo lo disfrute… por dios preferirá que me hubieran explotado la cabeza con una bola de energía" "pues yo que me lanzaran un ataque justo en el pecho" "y yo que me volaran en pedazos" ambos se vieron con rencor y al terminar de dirigirse miradas de odio y de inconformidad se quedaron dormidos… **FIN VEGETA/GOKU**

A La Mañana Siguiente Actuaron Como Si Nada Hubiera Pasado Extrañamente, Tan Rápido Como Vino Esa Urgencia Desapareció… Pero Para Goku La Pesadilla No Terminaría Tan Rápido Pues Tal Vez Esa Reacción A Vegeta Se Calmo… Pero La Que Sentía Por Bulma Seguía Latente…

Los días pasaron y bulma estaba rápidamente saliendo de su oficina rumbo a su casa… había salido temprano de trabajar y eran como las 3 de la tarde ella ya había dado de comer a los bebes a las 12 de la tarde, así que pensó llegar y pasar un tiempo con su familia, llego y para su sorpresa la casa estaba vacía… encontró una nota que por su redacción supo que era de vegeta…

MENSAJE:

_ONNA fui a capsula 6 con el anciano_

_Me pidió ir a ayudarle con algunas pruebas de resistencia, _

_Me lleve al mocoso mayor de kakarotto,_

_El insecto se fue a ver al namek _

_Y la anciana se fue de compras con los mocosos, _

_La anciana te dejo de comer, _

_Espero mi cena lista cuando llegue…_

_Afirma el príncipe vegeta de los sayajin…_

Bulma tenía una gota en la cabeza… "dios este hombre tiene un ego enorme" ella deseaba pasar un tiempito con el a solas, pero pronto lo tendría una semana completa para ella sola… pero el deseo de macho era mucho… después del incidente de las mordidas vegeta no la había tocado por temor a herirla… y que por resultado no pudieran tener su semana de reafirmación de sus lazos como pareja…"mmmmm" que lindo… ella tenia tantas ganas de el… tanto que se estaba mojando… ella se disponía a recalentar su comida aun en su traje de oficina cuando vio la puerta de la cocina abrirse… era goku solo vistiendo su expandex… "gokunn? Veo que vegeta te pego su habito de andar de exhibicionista" "hola bulma… " y se mira " es que tuve un pequeño accidente cuando entrenaba con piccoro… nos caímos en una montaña nevada y al final nuestra ropa se mojo así que cuando llegue entre por la ventana del piso de la lavandería y la puse a secar cuando olí la comida" dijo sujetándose el estoma tratando de cubrir un gruñido "OH lindo tienes hambre?, déjame hacer algo para los 2" "bulma por que estas en casa tan temprano?" le dice mirándola con carita de curioso "es que Salí temprano de trabajar" "b-chan todavía estas vestida en tu traje de oficina?" "es que acabo de llegar y decidí calentar la comida" "te ayudo a cocinar" "gracias lindo"…

Así los 2 pasaron un momento agradable cocinando y mientras comían bulma no pudo evitar ver la musculatura de cuerpo de goku… -dios es tan musculoso como vegeta, pero vegeta lo tiene mas prominente y goku mas repartido, dios quiero a mí vegeta- pensó bulma, goku también la estaba ojeando ella se quito la chaqueta y estaba solo en falda y es una camisa desmangada que mostraba claramente su lencería rosa y una gran mirada de sus cremosos y monumentales pechos unidos por su brasier –como los sostiene en su lugar?- pensaba goku. Mutuamente se notaron mirándose y se pusieron colorados sonriéndose nerviosamente –QUE ME ESTA PASANDO DIOS YO NUNCA PENSE ASI DE EL/ELLA DE ESA MANERA ANTES- pensaron al mismo tiempo…

Entonces bulma recogió los platos y se puso a lavarlos, moviendo involuntariamente sus caderas rítmicamente… no podía controlarse, esa manera en que el la miraba le recordaba a vegeta cuando apenas se estaban comenzando a gustar… goku por su parte fue despertado de su trance que al ver las caderas agitándose de bulma lo había puesto, un olor estremeció todo su ser, era familiar y a la vez nuevo, entonces comenzó a olisquear… -ese olor es? Es?- y miro de donde provenía… era bulma, ese olor era la excitación de bulma… a goku se le estaba haciendo agua la boca, pero debía controlarse, no era correcto… no lo era… entonces bulma se estremeció y volteo miro a goku con sus manos cubriéndole el rostro mientras gruñía, entonces ella noto el enorme bulto en sus pantalones… dios que me esta pasando pensó bulma… entonces se vieron, bulma se iba voltear rápido cuando se tropezó con un paño de limpieza que tiro si querer y ante de caer al suelo se vio en los brazos de goku…

**BULMA/GOKU**

"estas bien?... bulma?" el se perdió en los hermosos ojos zafiro "si… gokunn" y eso termino con un beso pasional… ninguno supo como… ni el porque muy bien… pero lo próximo que paso es que ambos estaban en el cuarto de goku, ella en la cama mientras el le lamía la entre pierna "GOKUUUNNNN" gritaba bulma llena de ansias y de expectación… dios el era mas energético que vegeta en las lamidas y el se dedicaba mas a lamerle y chuparle los labios que en solo enfocarse mayormente en sus puntos de placer, ella libero un gritito ahogado cuando el clavo su dedo en el orificio urinal… eso vegeta nunca se lo había hecho el solo se lo lamía debes en cuando, prefería juguetear con su clit y su principal entrada de placer… esto era nuevo y alentadoramente placentero…

Por su parte goku estaba embriagado en el sabor de bulma –ella sabe mas dulce que chichi y es mas gritona, dios eso me prende tanto, chichi nunca fue tan vocal ni tan participativa- pensaba goku pues bulma arquea el cuerpo y le arañaba la espalda y jugaba con su cabello… "bulma…" susurro entre bocanadas de aire que daba para seguir con su incursión… luego bulma lo empujo de entre su escondite y goku callo hacia atrás en el piso, ella se le trepo y lo beso con pasión… -el es tan pasivo y tan gentil- eso era muy provocativo para ella, -dios es tan agresiva y dominante- pensó goku, chichi siempre iniciaba el juego y el lo continuaba, pero bulma era tan asertiva y dominante, eso lo prendió mucho, ella le bajo el expandex y masajeando su hombría lentamente descendió besando el cuerpo de goku hasta llegar a su destino su hombría… -es un poco mas larga que la de vegeta pero no tan gruesa- pensó bulma, entonces ella se la metió en la boca "BULMAAAA" grito goku, a chichi nunca le gusto hacer orales… para ser sinceros ella solo era mimos y al trabajo, nada de fore play y nada de cosas nuevas, era muy recatada y tradicionalista… (Era una mojigata) bulma era todo lo opuesto y eso lo trastornaba –dios como lo soporta vegeta- pensó goku…

Entonces ella lo dejo y subiendo por su cuerpo le tomo la mano y se la llevo a su entre pierna, mientras ella se aferraba al falo de goku con sus manos, y así ellos se empezaron a masturbar, era la locura y cuando estaban mas entrados ninguno noto la sombra que hacia unos segundos los observaba desde la ventana de goku, ellos entonces después de venirse… quedo bulma tendida aun lado de goku, entonces ellos se pusieron en posición para que goku la penetrara pero cuando goku le coloco la punta justo en la entrada "NOOOOOOOO" ambos gritaron y se quitaron del mutua agarre, bulma y goku se quedaron viendo mutuamente, "ESTO ESTA MAL" dijeron los 2, eso los hizo voltearse a ver, "lo siento bulma" "también fue culpa mía" "no se que me paso, yo nunca te vi…""de esa manera antes?" dijo bulma "así es, yo jamás pensé en ti de esa forma antes" dijo todo en estado de shock e incluso una lagrima le corrió por la mejilla "no llores lindo por favor" dijo Bulma abrasándolo "nunca nadie sabrá de esto… nunca volveremos a hablar de esto y todo será como antes, de acuerdo?" dice ella haciéndolo que la mire a los ojos "bulma?, pero como podré volverte ver a ti o a vegeta a los ojos?" "no paso a mayores cariño solo que nunca jamás deberemos hacer esto… debemos ser fuertes… no quiero perder ni a vegeta ni a ti… me moriría" "tu nunca vas a perderme b-chan eres mi hermana, …no.. eres mas que eso ere como una mama para mi" dice abrasándola "entonces nada paso… nunca pasara y de aquí nunca se vuelve a mencionar" ella le dice sonriendo… "de acuerdo" dice el "será mejor que tomemos un baño, hasta la cena" dice bulma "SIP, hasta la cena" dice goku metiéndose a bañar. **FIN BULMA/GOKU**

Bulma dejo su ropa en la lavandería, y así se dirigió a su cuarto… cuando planeaba meterse a bañar (tenia bata puesta, no crean que anduvo por la corporación desnuda), sintió a alguien mirándola, "quien es?" nadie contesto, entonces sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la sacaba del baño arrojándola a la cama… "QUIEN?" y entonces miro quien era… era vegeta y en su rostro tenia marcado una expresión que ella no podía leer, no era furia, era mas bien de dolor y remordimiento?, "vegeta yo" "lose… lose todo, lo vi" dijo, eso la hizo estallar en lagrimas y gritar miles de lo siento mientras ocultaba su rostro arrepentido y bañado en lagrimas en sus manos, el la tomo de los brazos y la atrajo hacia el besándola intensamente "no tienes que lamentar nada mujer… yo vi como se detuvieron y lo que dijiste de mi" dice algo agitado "vegeta te juro que no se como paso lo que paso" dice toda agitada "mujer yo lo comprendo por que lo mismo paso a mi… con el" dice vegeta.

Bulma no pudo creer lo que escucho "tu y el? Y hicieron?" "no, no llegamos a nada mas… fue demasiado desagradable y humillante… sin mencionar doloroso" dijo con asco en la voz… "vegeta por que nos esta pasando esto?" "no lo se mujer pero debemos averiguarlo antes de que pase algo que lamentemos" "vegeta no quiero perder a ninguno de los 2" "y yo no quiero perder a mi mujer y seria lamentable prescindir de tan buen compañero de spar" dijo para no decir amigo… ella rió tiernamente… "debemos hablar con el, los 3 a solas" dice vegeta "debemos aclarar esto" dijo ella…

Lamentablemente eso no pudo ser… bulma se tuvo que ir con su padre a una junta y vegeta se fue con ellos, los bebes no fuero ya que por gracia divina goten empezó a aceptar el biberón pero eso si a fuerzas debía ver a bulma, así que todos los días 3 veces al día bulma llama durante la hora de la comida, para asegurarse de que están comiendo, como se lo esperaban al final del viaje ellos se fueron al suyo propio, pero ese asuntito con goku no los dejo estar tranquilos así que decidieron llamarlo para que fuera para allá para poder hablar de algo importante…

Goku llego al lugar era una linda casita en la playa, el toco a la puerta y fue recibido por una bulma vistiendo un top color verde y una falda color amarillo de olanes, muy corta, "pasa cariño te esperábamos mas tarde" "interrumpo algo" "no para nada, estábamos viendo la televisión" "PASA KAKAROTTO" grito una vos desde la sala "crees que lo iba a dejar afuera tonto" dijo bulma "no seas insolente mujer" dijo vegeta, goku estaba divertido con la riña –por lo menos no están tan tensos como yo-, ya en la sala goku vio a vegeta en pantalones cortos color patrón de camuflaje y una camisa desmangada negra, el por su parte estaba vestido con pantalones cortos color azul cobalto y una camisa de manga corta color naranja (su color favorito).

Estaban sentados bulma y vegeta en un sillón frente a goku que estaba sentado en una silla con el respaldo entre las piernas (ya saben la silla volteada y el sentado con las piernas abiertas) "lindo se que prometimos que no hablaríamos de eso, pero debemos aclarar las cosas" "esta bien" dijo el algo alarmado "mira kakarotto ella ya sabe lo que hicimos así como yo se lo que hicieron" goku se callo de la silla "GOKUUU" "KAKAROTTO" el pobre se desmayo de la impresión, al poco tiempo se despertó en la cama con una bulma a su lado y detrás de ella a vegeta "que paso?" "te desmayaste cuando te soltamos la bomba" estableció vegeta, "lamento que te pasara esto cariño" "esta bien, y cual fue la resolución?" "que no volverá a pasar y que no volveremos a hablar del asunto" dijo vegeta "todo volverá hacer como antes" "no podrá ser… que pasara cuando estemos solos los 3, a solo 2 de nosotros?" dijo goku asustado "nada todo será como siempre y cuando empecemos a sentir esos sentimientos de deseo, lo pararemos" dijo vegeta…

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CLAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… como si fuera a dejar que esta fuera así de fácil…

De pronto en la ventana una luz entro, ya era de noche y era noche de luna llena, "luna llena?" dijo vegeta "pero si eso fue ase 2 semanas" dijo goku "es un eclipse?" dijo bulma cuando salio a ver… no, no era un eclipse era la luna pero era color amarilla, "que raro? No lo creen así chicos? Chicos?" bulma los miro ambos estaban gruñéndose entre si, los 2 en la cama tallándose mejilla con mejilla, "chicos que les pasa?" dice bulma, entonces ellos la ven y se empiezan a relamer los labios…."OH OH" dijo ella y abrió el ventanal de la habitación y se salio por ahí, (ya saben esas habitaciones que tienen una ventana con puerta corrediza de cristal) bulma corrió hasta la orilla de la playa "dios eso fue aterrador" dijo mientras que se sentaba en una piedra para recuperar el aliento "dios que susto, me siento estresada y semejante corrida me hizo doler los pies" dijo cerrando los ojos, entonces sintió a alguien dándole un masaje de hombros mientras besaba su cuello y hombro, mientras que alguien masajeaba sus pies besándolos y lamiéndolos tiernamente… "que rico" ronroneo ella entonces se percato de algo…."que DEMONIOS?" abrió los ojos y vio a vegeta besándole el cuello y aun goku lamiéndole las piernas… "OH OH ESTO NO ESTA BIEN" dijo ella antes de ser teletransportada a la habitación de la cabaña…

**VEGETA/BULMA/GOKU**

_Lo que estaba pasando era algo que nunca en miles de años alguien se podía imaginar…._

_El cuarto estaba rodeado por la oscuridad de la noche la única luz era la luna que brindaba su fulgor sobre los cuerpos ardientes y sudorosos que estaban sobre la cama, enmarcando sus siluetas y siendo el único testigo de lo que estaba por pasar…_

Los 2 empezaron a lamer y a mordisquear el cuerpo de bulma… los 3 ya sin ningún vestuario solo cubiertos por su propio sudor, resultado de el calor que la pasión de sus cuerpos emanaban… ninguno podía controlar lo que sus cuerpos le pedían, dentro muy dentro de su ser eso era esencial… bulma estaba en total delirio de pasión y excitación… tenia a los 2 hombres mas poderosos del mundo brindándole este trato sexual… uno era su hombre su esposa dueño y señor de su corazón… y el otro era su mejor amigo desde la infancia… su mente gritaba no pero su alma le gritaba siiii.

Vegeta estaba en un torbellino pasional, su mente no funcionaba solo se dejo llevar, algo en su interior le decía que continuara. Goku también tenia la mente perdida en la pasión, el no se podía controlar, quería parar pero su cuerpo no respondía. En la mente de los 2 esto estaba mal pero algo le decía que era algo que tenia sentido pero que?... y por que?...

Bulma se encontraba brindándole a sus 2 sayan una oral, dios pasaba de un falo a otro, mientras sus 2 sayan se encontraban lamiéndole mutuamente los rostros, acariciándose mutuamente en cuerpo y el de bulma, lamiéndose ellos y al ángel que tenían a su merced, esa sensación de tenerla totalmente a su merced y sin posibilidad de escape los prendía, y el ver a otro individuo brindándole placer y a si mismo era en verdad excitante… vegeta no lo comprendía… cuando apenas le empezaba interesar bulma, la sola idea de que yamcha la tocara le era desagradable y lo enfurecía, pero ahora kakarotto lo estaba haciendo y no le molestaba… por que seria?, mientras sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por los ruegos de pasión de su diosa "dios son tan grandes, no puedo contenerme, dios no puedo parar" estaba tan excitada, y ellos 2 empezaron a corresponder a sus ruegos, lamiéndole la entrepierna…

mientras ella estaba prácticamente acostada sobre ellos (están en posición de 69) ellos 2 le correspondían prodigándole atenciones con sus manos y lenguas en su sexo, la habitación era invadida por los gritos de placer de bulma… esto se estaba tornando incontrolable, ya se habían venido varias veces debido a sus caricias y ellos necesitaban un verdadero desahogo… ambos estaban de rodillas en la cama en posición vertical (ósea parados) entonces bulma se le acurruco a vegeta el abrasándola por enfrente mientras goku la abrasaba por detrás, entonces ambos lentamente le alzaron la pierna a bulma, y de un movimiento rápido ambos penetraron hasta las mas profundas intimidades de bulma, la cual dio un grito que seria capas de levantar a un muerto… fue tanto de sorpresa, como de dolor, el cual termino por ser un aullido de excitación extrema…

ella no lo podía creer, vegeta su vegeta como su hombre la estaba penetrando vaginalmente, y su goku por la puerta trasera, "OH DIOS ES INCREIBLE; MAS MAS DIOS SON TAN GRANDES Y ES TAN TAN PROFUNDO" ella estaba desquiciada, tenia lagrimas tanto de dolor como de excitación al limite, tanta era su felicidad y deseo sexual que incluso estaba babeando (ya saben como en las películas hentai) actitud que no solo fue de ella, goku estaba derramando lagrimas de extrema pasión y estaba jadeando, vegeta por su parte estaba besando a bulma tratando de calmar a su hembra desquiciada por la pasión, el le agarraba su pecho izquierdo mientras su mano derecha la agarraba de la cadera y goku hacia lo opuesto desde atrás mientras el le agarraba el pecho derecho y con su mano le sostenía la pierna izquierda…

ya no podían contenerse habían llegado al punto de placer extremo y en un súper orgasmo, los 3 se vinieron como uno, y cayeron los 3 en la cama, su cansancio era tal que quedaron dormidos los 3 en un candente abrazo… **fin V/B/G**

goku despertó mas tarde, se sentía aturdido y extrañamente cansado, todo su cuerpo le dolía y estaba totalmente desorientado, sus ojos sayan lentamente se adaptaron a la poca luz que brindaba la luna, miro a su alrededor, no reconocía el lugar –donde estoy?- entonces sintió un delicado agarre en su cintura, levanto la cobija y vio a quien lo abrasaba –BULMA?- grito en su mente y entonces vio a quien la abrasaba a ella y que tenia su cabeza descansando sobre su brazo –VEGETA?- no entendía miro a su alrededor y se percato que estaban en la habitación de la cabaña.

–que demonios paso aquí?- entonces recordó, lo recordó, despertó de su desmayo y miraron que había luna llena, luego el y vegeta se vieron y lentamente como vegeta y el estaban en trance, como se juntaron para casar a bulma y traerla a la cama y como después… ellos… los 3…. Juntos en la cama…. Hicieron…. MALDICIOOOON… lentamente goku saco su mano desde debajo de la cabeza de vegeta, e hizo que bulma abrazara una almohada, salio temblorosamente fuera de la cama, gateo por el piso del cuarto y recolecto su ropa y se salio por la ventana de la habitación…

El estaba tan desesperado tan furioso con el mismo… se metió al agua de la playa y se empezó a bañar tratando de borrar la esencia de aquellas 2 personas que había defraudado… "prometí no volverlo hacer, y rompí mi promesa, como voy a volverlos a ver al rostro?... y mis hijos?... que voy ha hacer con ellos?, gohan ya se ha adaptado y va a ir a la escuela y goten se ha apegado mucho a trunks y a bulma" entonces se quedo mirando al cielo, "ya no puedo volver… ya no los puedo volver a afrontar… no deseo arruinarles la vida… será mejor que me baya" y así goku se fue volando por la inmensidad de la noche…

_**Corporación capsula….**_

Gohan estaba felizmente dormido en su cama cuando alguien le hablaba en susurro "gohan… gohan despierta hijo… soy yo" "papa?" "si gohan, lamento levantarte tan tarde pero debo hablar contigo… es serio" gohan se tallo los ojos y parpadeo incrédulo no creyendo lo que veía su papa estaba con una cara de que había matado a alguien inocente… no le veía esa cara desde que su mama murió… "papa que pasa?" "gohan hice algo muy malo" "que hiciste papa?" "no puedo decirte" "por que no?" "es algo que haría que me odiaras" "papa me estas asustando" "gohan es algo que tu no entenderías por que eres muy joven, y no quiero que me odies" "que pasa papa, no importa lo que hiciste yo jamás te odiaría" dice abrasándolo "gohan, hasta yo mismo me odio por esto" gohan vio a su padre derramar lagrimas de tristeza…

"papa dime que pasa" "gohan no tengo el valor de decirte, solo quiero que sepas que me iré" "que?" lo miro alarmado "esto no tiene que ver contigo ni goten es por eso que les pedí que por favor cuidaran de ustedes, ya no puedo ver a bulma ni a vegeta al rostro… por eso me iré" "paso algo con ellos?" "así es gohan es por eso que no puedo volver, solo quiero que sepas que te amo a ti y a goten, todos ustedes son mi familia y es por eso que no puedo estar aquí, no quiero que por mi culpa pierdas este hogar que tienen tu y tu hermano ahora" "papa nonos puedes dejar" "gohan entiende tienes que quedarte y cumplir el sueño de tu mama y cuidar a tu hermanito… no puedo decirte a donde iré para que no tengas que mentirles a bulma y vegeta" gohan abrazo mas fuerte a su papa "no nos dejes papa" "yo jamás los dejare, deja que las cosas se calmen y después me comunicare contigo… de alguna forma… cuídate gohan" "papa por favor no te vayas" dice no queriéndolo soltar" "te amo gohan… cuida de todos por mi" y así goku se tele transporta lejos dejando a gohan con sus brazos vacíos, lentamente el se abraso y empezó a llorar…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter pensamientos tormentosos… que pasara con goku…?


	17. Chapter pensamientos tormentosos

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

A/N: Elenahedgehog: sigamos y GRACIASS por los reviws me inspiran a seguir…

-- --

**PENSAMIENTOS TORMENTOSOS**

_**En la posada en la playa…**_

Bulma se estaba despertando gracias al canto de las aves vespertinas y súbitamente un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, ella se empezó a levantar lentamente por que sintió una extraña corriente de aire… trato de levantarse, pero algo le dijo que no podría, -demonios, no puedo levantarme por que tengo un sayan de cada lado- …1…2…3, -QUE?- entonces recordó lo que paso anoche, "Vegeta despierta… lo volvimos a hacer" vegeta gruño un montón de maldiciones y por fin respondió "de que hablas onna?" "de que lo volvimos ha hacer" "que?... con un demonio, no otra vez" "por dios… goku lo sentimos…" bulma volteo a todas partes pero no ve rastros de goku.

Ella voltea a ver a vegeta y le pone una mano en el hombro "vegeta has visto a goku?" El gruño y le dedico una mirada de cómo molestas, "kakarotto durmió de aquel lado como demonios voy a saber donde esta?" "siente su ki para saber donde esta" "maldición mujer no dejas estar tranquilo" vegeta empezó a concentrarse pero de pronto pelo los ojos, entonces se levanto de la cama y se puso en pose de concentración, "no lo siento" "que dices?, como no lo vas a sentir?" "eso he dicho mujer, no siento su presencia en ningún lado" entonces los 2 se miran alarmados "no creerás que el?" "no lo creo mujer el jamás aria eso, guerreros como nosotros no nos suicidamos eso seria una muerte poco honorable" "pues donde estará?" "volvamos a casa mujer tal vez allá nos den una respuesta, si no yo iré a ver al namek tal vez esto sea cosa de el" ella asiente y se van a tomar un baño, para después irse rumbo a corporación capsula….

_**En kame house… **__(Después de haber visitado a gohan, todavía de noche)_

Krillin estaba dormido apaciblemente roncando cuando sintió alguien picándole el hombro "krillin… krillin necesito hablarte… krillin estas dormido?" el gruño "si, si lo estoy" y se volteo poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza …1…2…3…4…5 PINNN krillin pelo los ojos y se volteo para ver quien era y pego un grito y salto fuera de la cama al ver a goku ahí mojado arrodillado aun lado de su cama… "GOKU?" "hola krillin" "goku que haces aquí? Y todo mojado?" "es que esta lloviendo" krillin miro por la ventana y vio una gran tormenta "goku dime una cosa como es que no sentí tu presencia?" "es que tengo un bloqueador de ki que tome prestado del laboratorio de bulma" krillin parpadeo incrédulo "dime por que demonios tienes puesto ese aparato" entonces algo mas hizo a krillin asustarse, goku empezó a llorar "go… goku?" entonces krillin se levanta sin decir nada y va al ropero y saca una toalla y algunas ropas…

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos goku estaba con la toalla en la cabeza terminando de secar su cabello ya teniendo puesta unas pijamas que eran de el de los días que se quedaba allí para entrenar con el… krillin miro que lo hacia lentamente, el después de haber arrojado la ropa de goku a la secadora le traía un te de la cocina, "toma hombre G" "gracias krillin" dice bebiéndose el te mientras krillin le quita la toalla y le secaba el cabello, "esto me recuerda cuando éramos chicos" dice juguetonamente "si, desde entonces tu y bulma siempre cuidaron de mi" goku empezó a respirar agitado después de mencionar el nombre de bulma, krillin no sabia que hacer así que lo abrazo de la cabeza y goku dejo caer el te y lo abrazo por la cintura…

Pasaron las horas y goku le había contado como había sido su vida en corporación capsula y como lentamente se comenzó a dar ese fenómeno que termino por quebrar su espíritu… "GOKU ESO NO SE HACE" le dice krillin exaltado "lose pero no se que me paso, algo dentro de mi tomo el control y no pude controlarme" krillin estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama mientras goku sentado estilo indio frente a el en un cojín, ambos tomando un café, "goku no se que decirte" "krillin no se que hacer, les deje una nota en su habitación pidiéndoles que cuidaran de gohan y goten.. Por que yo me iría" "que, abandonaste a tus hijos?" "y que querías que hiciera krillin, gohan ira en unos meses a la escuela, ese es su sueño ir a una escuela normal como un chico normal, y goten simplemente no puede estar sin bulma ni trunks se ha apegado mucho a ellos" dice con un tono de voz con el que sabrías que tenia el corazón roto…

"pero tu eres su papa… y le dijiste el por que a gohan?" "como quieres que le diga eso?, me odiaría, además ni siquiera se el por que lo hice" "y dime que harás" "me iré a vivir a lejos muy lejos" "y que harás?" "no lo se, dedicarme a entrenar" "y dime que pasara con tus hijos y con nosotros?" "prometo que estaré en contacto" "mira goku no quiero que andes por ahí perdido, te diré que aremos… te iras a vivir a mi casa de cuando yo era niño, yo vivía en el valle de MUNDAL es un lugar muy bonito y tengo una cabaña allí, es un lugar muy apartado y tranquilo, casi nadie va para allá, yo voy a veces para pensar y descansar del maestro roshi" "en serio puedo quedarme allí?" "claro, no creas que por ese incidente voy a dejar de quererte goku eres mi hermano, se que te arrepientes, mira te aconsejo que vayas con piccoro en unos días pues conociendo a vegeta y a bulma saldrán a buscarte, e incluso vendrán aquí, después habla con piccoro y yo y el le explicaremos a gohan las cosas y después si el lo desea lo llevare personalmente a verte en un lugar neutral para que estén fuera del rango de vegeta y bulma" "gracias krillin" "de nada hermano, ven duerme hoy aquí y mañana en la mañana iremos a mi casa" "de acuerdo" y así los 2 se acostaron en la cama de krillin "me recuerda cuando éramos niños" dice krillin "si solo que somos mas grandes" "yo soy grande goku, tu eres enorme" y se sueltan riendo… goku lo abraza y krillin solo le responde acariciándole la cabeza "solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes,…. krillin yo era muy feliz allá, era como volver a ser niño" "lo se goku, te entiendo, no te preocupes se que todo esto se solucionara" y así se duermen dos hermanos buscando afrontar esa pesadilla…

A la mañana siguiente goku se fue con krillin al valle mundal y juntos pasaron el día limpiando el lugar un poco… "mira goku ya con este bloqueador que me diste vendré cuando tenga noticias te llamare a tu celular antes de venir e?" "de acuerdo k-kun" "adiós g-kun" y así krillin vuelve a kame house, sabiendo que tarde o temprano bulma o vegeta llegarían a verlo por goku…

_En otro lugar rodeado por luz y nubes… 2 personas conversaban "estas segura de que esto esta bien?, lo estas haciendo sufrir mucho y ese no era el plan" "lose pero era inevitable" "te dije que debimos decirle al jovencito bajito de sobre esto" "quería saber su reacción ante esto, el es muy importante para el y ahora se que en verdad lo estima… mira esto debe pasar, ahora depende de ese sujeto encaminar a ese terco por el camino correcto" "hablaste con el grandote carnudo?" "si el dijo que todo esta listo, el ya encontró al sujeto y yo ya hable con el" "bueno ahora depende del chico verde" "espero que esto termine bien" "oye esto debía pasa, mi objetivo es su felicidad, la de todos ellos y esto pasaría tarde o temprano y seguiré con el plan" "de acuerdo, pero se mas amable con ellos" "ya veremos"_

_Elenahedgehog: ¿Quiénes serán estos personajes misteriosos?, pues…. YO LO SE Y NO TE LO DIRE JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… si lo se soy mala…0_

_**Corporación capsula…**_

Bulma y vegeta llegaron a corporación capsula siendo recibidos por los señores brief con que, Gohan no había bajado a desayunar y que se rehusaba a salir de su habitación, algo en el interior de vegeta y bulma les dijo que el sabia algo, vegeta abrió la puerta del cuarto de gohan, el pobre se asomo de debajo de sus cobijas todo sorprendido, bulma casi se echaba a llorar ella misma, gohan tenia la cara pálida, los ojos rojos, y aun podrías ver las lagrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, bulma no se contuvo y se le lanzo a la cama abrasándole, susurrándole miles de lo "lo siento… lo siento…" "bulma que esta pasando?" dice el todo perplejo "ni yo mismo se por que paso esto , pero lindo yo no soy la mas indicada para hablarte de esto y menos in tu papa" "gohan sabes donde esta tu padre" dice vegeta todo cabizbajo, gohan se quedo perplejo, esto era serio, el jamás le había llamado por su nombre , "papa vino en la noche y me dijo que les diera esto –dice dándole una carta a bulma- y que el nos amaba a mi y a goten y que lo sentía pero –dice llorando- que ya no podía volver, que no podía volver si quiera a vernos sin sentirse mal, que esta pasando?" dice todo enojado "cariño quiero que me escuches, esto es algo muy serio y quiero que entiendas que no es culpa de tu papa, es algo que no podemos explicar si no hasta tener respuestas" dice abrasándolo otra vez…

Vegeta por su parte estaba pensando que todo esto le era muy extraño, los sayan no practicaban la atracción por el mismo sexo, eran muy dominantes y hormonales como para caer en ese sentido, pero había algo que le decía que debía suceder algo entre ellos pero que no era exactamente eso… el nunca aprendió sobre relaciones sayan con otros individuos, nadie nunca le había enseñado nada, el sabia de la ceremonia de tomar pareja pues lo haría al momento de ser coronado rey, y como era demasiado importante y de alta clase como para relacionarse con otros sayan de clase baja el nunca aprendió como los sayan normales se relacionaban, el único que podría resolverle el porque de su conducta seria un anciano sayan que fue su tutor y maestro en conocimientos, y que por orden de friezer el mismo lo tuvo que matar pues estaba empezando a estimarlo mucho y el sentimentalismo era una debilidad…

"vegeta que vamos a hacer?" dijo una bulma con un gohan dormido por el cansancio en brazos "no lo se bulma esta forma de actuara es tan extraña en nosotros los sayan… " "vegeta no lo soporto, donde estará" "háblale al monje y al anciano y a todos tus patéticos amigos ellos pueden tener una idea de donde esta kakarotto, yo preguntare al namek si lo ha visto"….

Paso el tiempo, para ser exacto una semana entera y nadie tenia idea de donde estaba goku… piccoro aseguro que el no había muerto pues ENMA-SAMA le dijo que el no había muerto, y KAYO-SAMA DEL NORTE les dijo que goku aun seguía en el planeta… todos sus amigos lo buscaron pero nadie pudo hallarlo… krillin extrañamente se mantuvo algo alejado del asunto de goku estando perdido y esto lo noto vegeta… el tenia la sospecha de que el sabia pero no podían ir por el aun, ya que aun no sabia el porque de sus acciones…

Goten empezó a lentamente entristecer su actitud y gohan se concentraba en sus estudios y a veces se escapaba a la montaña paos para pensar y con la esperanza de ver a su papa, extrañamente krillin solía llamar a gohan, llamadas que siempre terminaban con el encerrándose en su cuarto para llorar hasta dormir…

Entonces una noche en un sueño vegeta se puso a soñar, extrañamente con su pasado… desde que se había juntado con bulma estos sueños de su pasado jamás volvieron a su mente, pues en su mayoría eran pesadillas y estando con bulma ella con su sola presencia las ahuyentaba, el soñó con su antiguo tutor, un sayan de cabello gris estilo radits solo que ya era muy delgado, pero su habilidad y agilidad lo habían mantenido con vida y al ser el sayan mas viejo era el mas sabio y por consiguiente el maestro de técnicas y conocimientos de combate para vegeta… el era su único amigo, solían ser inseparables, un día su padre le ordeno no pasar tanto tiempo con el anciano llamado Rukin y mas entrenando con otros soldados elite, de preferencia nappa… recordó una vez que se escapo a media noche para ver al anciano y paso por la habitación de nappa y escucho la voz de su padre "mas duro debilucho" "si mi señor… es usted tan imponente" "así es y que nunca se te olvide… mas duro y mas profundo idiota" "si mi señor… usted es tan fuerte" "así es… continua" vegeta salio corriendo como alma que se lleva el demonio, eso sonaba a un ritual de apareamiento con el que el que solían tener sus padres normalmente… y eso le hizo erizarse… entonces recordó comentarle de eso al anciano y este solo se rió… ¨(pobre vegeta se traumo es por eso que ese recuerdo se bloqueo… por que FUE HORRIBLE ME OYEN HORRIBLE… gracias a dios que no lo vio)

"mi príncipe, ellos solo están reafirmando su alianza sayan" "alianza sayan?" "es algo que ciertos sayan desarrollan, solo entre pares empaticamente ligados se desarrollan" "y de que se trata?" "usted es muy joven para saberlo, no se preocupe usted tal vez nunca lo desarrolle ya que usted es demasiado fuerte e importante como para encontrar un sayan a quien usted considere un aliado aceptable" "de acuerdo por que se oye asqueroso" y el anciano solo de puso a reír… días después friezer recluto a vegeta, y al anciano pedir permiso para acompañarlo fue sentenciado a muerte a manos de vegeta, el anciano acepto si oponer mucha resistencia, y sonrió en el momento en que vegeta lo ejecuto… vegeta esa noche derramo la primera lagrima en toda su vida, desde la muerte de su madre, su único amigo había sido muerto por sus manos… "RUKIIIIN" grito vegeta, se despertó agitado y no vio a bulma, esta entro corriendo atándose su bata, vegeta noto que ella no traía puesto su brasier "vegeta me asustaste… estas bien cariño?" "donde estabas mujer?" "dándole su almuerzo de media noche a goten y trunks no quiso dejar de lado su oportunidad de tener el suyo" dijo acariciándose los pechos, los traía rojos y muy marcados, vegeta sonrió y tumbándola lentamente en la cama comenzó a lamérselos, ella lo abrazo y acaricio desde su cabellera rebelde hasta su musculosa espalda…

Paso el tiempo y ya los 2 después de tener una rigurosa sesión sexual retomaron el tema del grito de vegeta y el le contó (El le va explicar lo que el pensó antes y soñó ahora… no lo volveré a escribir) "ese anciano seria nuestra oportunidad de cómo salir de este lió" "pero vegeta el esta muerto, como podría decirnos algo?" El recargo su cabeza contra la de ella, ambos acostados cara a cara abrasándose en la cama "cierto nosotros no podemos hacer nada por cuenta propia, pero el namek si" "como?" "el sabe como ir al otro mundo para ver al encargado de las almas" "tienes razón el era antes kami sama" "iré a verlo para decirle que me lleve al otro mundo para ver a ese tal ENMA y decirle que quiero ver a ese sujeto" "vegeta eres muy listo" "lo dudas acaso mujer?, le explicare al namek como son las cosas, tu ve a casa del anciano pervertido" al día siguiente ellos se van, bulma después de atender a los niños decide llevárselos a kame house para que ellos jueguen allá un poco mientras ella habla con krillin… Mientras vegeta se dirige a hablar con piccoro…

_**En KAME HOUSE…**_

Krillin estaba sentado con el maestro en las sillas reclinables en la orilla de la playa cuando la nave de bulma se vio en el horizonte "maestro esta listo" "de acuerdo hijo, lo dejo en tus manos" dice siguiendo con su lectura… bulma descendió de la nave bajando a los 2 bebes al suelo, el maestro recibió a bulma y se puso a jugar con los bebes en la orilla de la playa junto con tortuga, mientras krillin y bulma conversaban dentro de la casa en la cocina… bulma le contó a krillin todo, (bueno omitiendo ciertos detalles) "bulma si que están metidos en verdaderos líos… como pudieron hacer algo así, ya sabes lo emocional que es goku, ustedes debieron marcarle el alto" "lo se krillin pero no fue cosa nuestra, todo fue como siempre y en un 2 por 3 simplemente se dio… solo quiero que mi hermano vuelva krillin, ya no se siente la casa lo mismo sin el… lo extrañamos y me refiero a todos en especial gohan…" "bulma no creo que lo que pasara fuera solo por deseo, goku no es así, el es demasiado dulce para hacer esto… además tu me dijiste que fue cosa de ambos, y el nunca es dominante el es muy calmado y eso de pelearse con vegeta, es totalmente no el mismo" "que es lo que quieres decir?" "que puede ser cosa de sayan" "vegeta dijo algo similar" "ves, no te preocupes se que goku anda por aquí, el ama a este planeta demasiado para dejarlo, y además nunca abandonaría a su familia y amigos así como así, el debe estar por ahí" "pero como ninguno de ustedes lo percibe?" "no lo se como podría el ocultarse?" "bajando demasiado su ki?" "tal vez pero cayo sama lo sentiría?" entonces krillin se para y se le cae algo del bolsillo "eso es?" .

"demonios" "ese es mi represor de ki, como demonios lo tienes tu?" entonces pela los ojos… "goku tiene uno puesto y este te lo dio para que vayas a verlo verdad?" dice saltándole encima y estrellándolo contra la pared, el toma una respiración onda "mira bulma, si, yo se donde esta goku…pero antes de que digas algo… no, no te diré donde esta" "por que no?" "por que el no volverá hasta que descubra como controlarse, no quiere perderlos de nuevo bulma, entiéndelo, si lo buscas el se ira y por lo menos así sabes que esta bien y que aun se encuentra por aquí" "pero y que de sus hijos?" "bulma cada vez que gohan viene aquí y trae a goten… goku habla por el video fono y ellos lo ven" ella respiro mas aliviada pero empieza a llorar "y que ahí de mi, y de los demás?... lo extrañamos" "se que te duele bulma pero compréndelo el sufre tanto como ustedes… le diré que lo extrañan y que le mandan saludos" y así bulma se va junto con los bebes de nuevo a casa un poco mas aliviada… por lo menos ya sabia por que gohan lloraba después de sus salidas…

Mientras tanto vegeta estaba volviendo del templo celeste… el había hablado con piccoro acerca de cómo estaban las cosas y el le dijo que iría a ver a ENMA SAMA para preguntarle si podrían ver a ese sujeto… pasaron los días y al cabo de otra semana piccoro mando a avisar a vegeta que ya había alistado una visita con el anciano sayan Rukin… vegeta se encontraba sentado en el techo de corporación capsula mirando al cielo… todas sus dudas se aclararían mañana…

En otra parte del mundo un sayan se encontraba afuera de una cabaña totalmente empapado por la abundante lluvia que caía en ese momento… "DIOS DENME UNA SEÑAAAAL" grito a todo pulmón… y callo de rodillas al suelo golpeándolo, "no es justo… por que me tiene que pasar esto… ya estaba volviendo a sentir alegría en mi corazón y el maldito destino me quita esa alegría como te quito a ti de mi lado… no es justo… NO ES JUSTOOO" dice gritando al cielo…

Entonces el cielo se empezó a despejar y un rayo de luz callo sobre el "y eso le hizo sonreír levemente "por favor… que termine" dice derramando una lagrima…

En las nubes se puede escuchar a 2 personas peleando "es tu culpa, el esta sufriendo por tu culpa" "no es mi culpa, solo acelere lo que iba a pasar en unos años, yo haré lo que sea necesario sin importar nada" "eres malévola, dios como puedes clamar que lo haces por su bien y los haces pasar por este infierno" "pronto pasara, hablaste con el anciano?" "si, ya hable con el, casi se infarta" "no importa, mas le vale hacer lo que le toca o yo le haré el trabajo al infarto" "eres muy agresiva… me das miedo a veces" "no digas eso, no soy mala.. Soy extremista" "si tu lo dices" "que malo"… y así esas voces desaparecen tan misteriosamente como vinieron…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elenahedgehog: manden sus reviws si quieren que ponga otro chapter…. Por que si no no lo haré jajajajajajajajajajaja…(risa malévola) si lo se soy mala… claro que pondré el otro chapter… pero mientras más reviws obtenga mas rápido lo pongo….


	18. Chapter Buscando respuestas en el

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes… Elenahedgehog: GRACIASS por los reviws me inspiran a seguir…

-- --

**BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS HASTA EN EL MAS ALLA**

_**Templo celestial…**_

Piccoro se encontraba meditando cuando sintio el ki de vegeta acercandose… -vaya ya era hora- penso para si –empecemos con esto, solo espero que esa persona sepa lo que hace?- penso mientras caminaba en direccion de un vegeta muy enfadado, "terminaste de dormir tu siesta namek?" el le levanto una ceja "impaciente?" vegeta le dio una mirada de callate o te fulmino acompañado de un gruñido de advertencia… "nos vamos?" vegeta lo seguia mirando con ganas de matarlo…

En las oficinas del mas alla…

Enma y los ogros estaban como siempre trabajando, cuando frente a ellos piccoro y vegeta aparecieron, "en que puedo ayudarles?" "hemos venido por el asunto del sayan" "ah si ese sujeto, tomonori lleva a estos sujetos al espacio delta5" el ogro que estaba a su lado asiente y motiva a piccoro y a vegeta a que lo sigan… vegeta estuvo pensativo todo el camino, como debia actuar?, y lo mas preocupante… lo ayudara?...

Llegaron a la habitación, piccoro esperaria afuera junto con el ogro, entonces las puertas se abrieron y revelaron una habitación donde todo eran nubes, el siguió un camino que era de roca y al final vio un pequeño quiosco y aun anciano sentado tomando te, el estaba vestido con kimono color gris como su cabello, el cual lo tenia sujeto en una cola de caballo, vegeta llego al final del camino y el anciano lo miro, ambos se miraron sin decir nada, sin parpadear solo mirandose a los ojos, entonces la cola del anciano comenzo a menearse y le dio una sonrisa amable a vegeta vegeta comenzo a mover la suya y camino para sentarse en el cojín del otro lado de la mesita de te frente a Rukin, "has cambiado" dijo sindejar de mirarlo a los ojos "tu no" el anciano sonrio de nuevo "lo bueno de estar muerto es que ya no envejeces y puedes seguir entrenando sin gran cansancio por ser viejo" dice sonriendo "buena ventaja" dice sin expresar ningun sentimiento solo mirandolo a los ojos, "entrenamos?" "comienza" y ambos se lanza uno sobre el otro y comienzan a pelear..

Fue una batalla muy dura vegeta tenia problemas para esquivar los golpes "seguiste entrenando mas tu fuerza muscular que tu velocidad" "solo lo estoy tomando con calma anciano" entonces el se desprende un aparato el cual el anciano lo vio con curiosidad (un depresor de energia) vegeta comenzo a moverse mas rapido y ahora el anciano era el que estaba recibiendo la paliza de… su posvida?... "muestrame" le dice el anciano que ya no podia continuar pero seguia en pose orgullosa e inquebrantable… vegeta le sonrio y se transforma en super sayan, el anciano sonrio orguloso y callo de rodillas haciendo una carabana respetuosa a vegeta… vegeta volvio a la normalidad y ambos volvieron a la meso, vegeta ayudando al anciano a sentarse… "digame mi principe que desea de mi?" el miro hacia otro lugar y una pequeña sobra color azul y rojo aparecio en sus mejillas las cuales froto con furia "por KALY (su dios) si que debe ser serio" dice poniendo cara seria… (vegeta le conto TODO DE TODO)…

El anciano tenia cara de que le habian arrancado la cola y golpeado , o de que habia visto lo mas horrible del mundo.. "lo se es vergonsoso que yo me vea rebajado a esto" dice vegta enfureciéndose, entonces era el turno de el de asustarse, el anciano estaba llorando y empezo a reirse "COMO TE ATREVEZ A REIRTE DE MI?" dice el tomandolo del cuello del kimono, el anciano le palmea la mano suavemente, "no me rio de usted mi principe y no hise aquel jesto en forma de repulcion… me sorprendio que usted considerara a alguien un igual o mayormente aceptable" dice riendose un poco, entonces se pone algo nervioso "por lo menos usted posee pareja?" el le da un gruñido "no quiero que termine como su padre que no busco pareja despues de que su madre muriese y se volviera un fan de esa actividad… dios paso mucho tiempo con freezer" vegeta hizo un gesto de asco..

vegeta se empezo aponer colorado de nuevo y le grito en la cara "YA BASTA DE TONTERIAS RUKIN DIME QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTA PASANDO" el anciano le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentara "esta bien mi joven señor en orden de responder a su petición necesito preguntar y en base a eso analizare lo que le esta pasando"….

"Primero por la parte de kakarotto y usted… usted y el estan formando una alianza…" (la explixacion vendra en el futuro se los prometo y sera mas divertido) y asi rukin le explico como es la ceremonia de alianza… vegeta quedo con cara de asco… "eso lo explica, pero sera todo el tiempo?" "no mi señor sera cada luna nueva" "si era cada luna llena por que demonios en luna llena nos empezo a pasar?" "bueno mi señor, es debido a la influencia de sus colar, según me dijo le acaban de salir de nuevo, ademas usted dijo que su celo estaba proximo" "que quieres decir?" "usted me dijo que kakarotto es intimo amigo de su compañera y que la de el recientemente fallecio, verdad?" "si, y eso que tiene que ver?" en anciano empueza a rascarse un poco la cabeza…

"pues… TODO… -vegeta lo miro perplejo- los sayan no somos emocionales, kakarotto lo desarrollo por estar con humanos cosa que usted también esta desarrollando…" "no entiendo" dice vegeta… "mire lo explicare asi".

NARRACION DE RUKIN:

Kakarotto es hermano de crianza de su mujer, verdad? – si - ella lo crio en la niñes y ambos se estiman profundamente, lazo que no se ha roto durante todo este tiempo, verdad? –s i - ahora la mujer de kakarotto murio y el se mudo con ustedes por el bien del hijo menor de kakarotto, verdad? – si - usted ya tenia un aprecio hacia el por ser un guerrero poderoso, verdad? – si - y ahora que vive con ustedes el lazo de su mujer y el se ha vuelto mas fuerte y por su partes su tolerancia hacia el a aumentado debido a que han convivido mas, verdad? – si - estaba proxima la luna llena y al mismo tiempo su celo, verdad?, - si – usted completo su lazo de pareja con su mujer? – si anciano, ya me estoy cansando – esta bien joven vegeta termine de analizar toda la información…..

"la respuesta es que usted le paso su lazo de alianza a su mujer y su lazo de compañera a kakarotto" "QUEEEEE?" el anciano tomo un respiro profundo y le cerro la boca a un vegeta con la quijada caida, "la cosa es asi mi señor, debido a que su compañera y kakarotto son sentimentalmente activos, activo en usted la empatia emocional atravez de su lazo inconciente… su mujer le paso a usted su aprecio hacia kakarotto y en devolucion usted le pazo su aceptación hacia kakarotto en forma de compañero, es por eso que ella no se entrega a el carnalmente… ella en primero le es fiel a usted y en segundo en realidad no ve a kakarotto de esa manera…" vegeta respiro algo aliviado "y en respecto a kakarotto hacia su mujer pues en eso interviene de nuevo usted, kakarotto le paso un poco de su conocimiento emocional… no solo hacia su mujer el cual usted ya tenia, si no el que el siente por sus hijos, acaso no lo ha notado?" vegeta puso su mano en la barbilla "he sido mas tolerable con todos e incluso amigable con los mocosos, no puedo decir que me desagrade como ha mejorado mi relacion con la mujer e incluso con mi hijo" dijo pensandolo profundamente…

"y que debo hacer?" dice vegeta volviendo a poner una cara de seriedad "bueno usted debe terminar su ceremonia de alianza con kakarotto, eso hara que sus ancias bajen, pero el lazo debera renobarse durante cada luna llena" a vegeta le parecio algo desagradable "no se preocupe eso seria uno o dos dias antes del celo…" "y que pasara con mi mujer y el?" "bueno eso no tiene remedio eso es algo que usted activo, eso no se puede eliminar" "QUEEEE?" "pero se puede manipular si usted despues de reafirmar la alianza con kakarotto, pasa una ceremonia de alianza con los 3 juntos" "QUEEEE?" "escoja señor… prefiere tener control sobre las ancias de ellos, si o no?" "de acuerdo pero no creo que la mujer este muy feliz con esto…" "mirelo de esta manera señor, despues de hacer esto todos los demas dias seran como siempre" "sin deseos, sin impulsos" "asi es y todo girara entorno al los dias antes del celo" "tolerable…" entonces ambos se vieron "quieres jugar un partido de paiyon?" dice el anciano "claro" y asi ellos pasan el resto de la visita jugando y conversando… asi vegeta resolvio sus dudas… mientras se hiba lo volteo a ver "cuando todo esto termine pedire que vengas a visitarnos a la tierra" "seria placentero, estare expectante por conocer… a tu familia… en especial a tu OOONNNAAAA" dice empezandose a reir "VIEJO LIBIDINOSO" y asi sale de la habitación asotando la puerta, y se encuentra con piccoro y el ogro "listo?" dice piccoro "si ya todo esta listo" y asi vuelven al templo…

si saber que eran observados por un ancianito "parece que esto ya termino, ahora veremos como lo toma el resto" dice desapareciendo en la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos de la gran mansión de enma sama…

_**Corporación capsula…**_

Bulma ayudaba a gohan a rebisar la lista de utiles escolares, en una semana el iria a clases, esa idea antes le emocionaba, ahora lo unico que pasaba por su cabesita era la angustia por su papa… "gohan… se que has estado hablando con goku desde kame house" le dice bulma sentandose en la orilla de la cama de gohan, el deja caer los libros que traia en las manos "qu…que?" ella le sonria y le ofrece los brazos extendidos en forma de abrazo, el se acerca y acepta gustosamente el tierno abrazo de la peli-azul "lo siento" "no tiene nada de malo cariño… te dijo el por que se fue" "solo dijo que era por que no queria hacerlos tristes a ustedes, que fue algo que podria separarlos y el no queria eso" "no fue solo culpa de tu papa vegeta y yo tambien tuvimos que ver…" "ustedes odian a papa?" "claro que no cariño, lo que paso solamente paso, nosotros lo sentimos mucho mas que el por hacerlo sentirse tan mal… por eso estamos buscando el porque paso lo que paso… no fue normal…" "bulma? Que paso?" ella lo abrazo aun mas fuerte "algo que la gente no veria correcto" "por que no me dicen que paso?" "por que podrias odiarnos" "mataron a alguien?" "NOOO, cariño claro que no" "que podria ser tan malo que podria yo odiarlos" "gohan solo recuerda esto, todos estamos sufriendo y solo espero que cuando el momento llege lo comprendas" ella se levanto y se fue, dejando aun gohan muy alterado…

Pasada la cena bulma y gohan estaba en la habitación de los bebes jugando antes de la hora de dormir… ella ya los habia arropado, trunks en su camita, goten en su cuna y gohan en un colchon… ella les estaba leyendo el final de la historia de aventura "y de pronto el caballero negro entro por la ventana" y todos gritaron cuando una sombra entro a la habitación por la ventana –AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- "MALDITA SEA CALLENSE QUE SOY YO" dice un muy molesto sayan que se estaba cubriendo los oidos, trunks estaba en la cama con la cola erisada gruñendo entre austado y listo para atacar como un gato asustado, gohan habia corrido para tomar a goten y goten estaba llorando, bulma por su parte le arrojo a la extraña sombra el libro dandole al pobre vegeta en la cabeza… vegeta se sintio entre culpable, ya que le habia divertido la escena, mientras que gohan protegía a su hermano, trunks estaba todo listo para brincarle encima al agresor y lo ataco… -totalmente orgulloso de mi familia- penso vegeta, "MALDITA SEA VEGETA CASI NOS CAUSAS UN PARO CARDIACO" "CALLATE MUJER ESCANDALOSA, LA MALDITA PUERTA ESTABA CERRADA Y LA UNICA VENTANA QUE ENCONTRE ABIERTA FUE ESTA" bulma parpadeo momentáneamente "ups lo siento cariño esos debieron ser mis papas, jiji lo siento, estan pintando de nuevo las capsulas y por eso las ventanas estaban cerradas" el solo solto un resoplido de resignacion, "bueno mocosos a dormir tu y yo mujer debemos hablar muy seriamente…

ella asintio y despues de arropar a los bebes de nuevo se fue a su cuarto con vegeta… vegeta y ella se seuntaron en la cama y el le comento toda su visita, el venia en verdad muy cansado y sucio debido a que se llevo peleando con el anciano de vez en cuando, asi que llevaron su platica al baño donde tomaron un relajante baño de espuma … "asi que eso fue lo que me dijo" dice vegeta terminado de contarle "dios si que estamos metidos en un gran lio… gracias a dios que habia una razon casi logica para esto" "a que te refieres con casi onna?" "que cuando tiene que ver con ustedes nada es logico" el solo le gruño a lo que ella se rio dulcemente, entonces comenzo a acariciarllo y a tallarle los musculos con la esponja, el solo ronroneaba como gatito contento… "y que aremos ahora?" "ahora nos dedicaremos a JUGAR un rato y mañana trataremos de buscar a kakarotto" "vegeta…" "si onna?" "yo se quien sabe donde esta goku" "QUEEEEE?" "krillin sabe donde esta pero sera duro sacarle el lugar" "no tanto mujer se que el me lo dire amablemente" dice con una sonrisa sexy y llena de malicia (dios como amo sus sorisas) "no lo creas el por goku hace lo que sea" "tienes razon si kakarotto no le ordena no matarme el me hubiera atravesado el corazon con esa espada el dia que peleamos en la tierra por primera vez" ella solo lo abraza mas "y hubiera sido una gran lastima" dice sexymente mordisqueando el oido de vegeta "estas en piso peligroso mujer" "y asi me gusta que sea" y ambos se empesaron a besar apasionadamente…

HENTAI SCENE COMING UP… bulma se habi9a pasado para estar sentada justo sobre la intimidad de vegeta mientras el estaba acostado en la tina, ella se levanto un poco mientras vegeta le ayudaba a clavarse ella misma su enorme estaca, y de un solo senton ella se la metio hasta el fondo… "BULMA" "DIOS VEGETA ESTAS MUY GRANDE", ella empeso a cabalgarlo como loca, moviendo rítmicamente sus caderas con las de vegeta mientras el las levantaba un poco las suyas para maximizar el contacto con las de bulma, el agua estaba empesando a salir de la tina a chorros, vegeta no podia parar de ver el banboleo de los monumentales pechos se bulma, ella se estaba aferrando con sus garras al pecho de vegeta buscandop estabilidad, recorriendo desde su pecho a sus hombros marcandolo como suyo con sus uñas, a el le encantaba eso… la tomo de las caderas y se la empezo a clavar al ritmo que el deseaba mas duroy mas fuerte, ella se dejo amar y mientra vegeta se la clavaba ella jugueteaba con sus pezones para el placer y tortura de su sayan, el deseaba estar haciendo le eso, entonces se sento en la tina y se sento pociciono a bulma en su lugar… el ahora estaba sentado estilo indio con bulma abrasandolo del cuallo mientras sus piernas descansaban sobre los hombros de vegeta, el con una mano la mantenia sujeta de la cadera mientras con la otra le apretaba un pecho y con la boca el otro, el ya no aguantaba la presion y soltando un grito ahogado se vino dentro de ella "SIIIIII" ambos gritaron, decidieron dejarlo hasta ahí pue sdebian levantarse temprano mañana… y por primera vez en el ultimo mes durmieron mas tranquilos…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elenahedgehog: capitulo siguiente… afrontando los caminos del destino… QUE PASARAAAA? No se los dire deben esperar… jajajajaja


	19. Chapter Afrontando el destino

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes… Elenahedgehog: GRACIASS por los reviws me inspiran a seguir…

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes… Elenahedgehog: GRACIASS por los reviws me inspiran a seguir…

-- --

**AFRONTANDO LOS CAMINOS DEL DESTINO… DECISIÓN FINAL…**

_**En el valle de Mundal… fecha: 20 de agosto del 410, 5 a.m...**_

Goku se encontraba despertando de un pesado y cansado sueño, "dios que dolor de espalda" entonces se va al baño, tomo una rápida ducha y se puso a hacer su desayuno, entonces se percato de que estaba poniendo la mesa para mas gente, cosa que últimamente a estado haciendo, "no tengo remedio" dice poniendo la comida en la mesa… cuando termina de desayuna y de limpiar la loza se dispone a salir a correr un poco, el ya no usaba su traje naranja lo cambio por un atuendo parecido al de DBGT solo que la camisa es de color verde y el pantalón negro y usaba una pañoleta roja en la cabeza, no podía usar su ropa habitual y su cabello era también muy delator y su cola? Pensaran pues la envolvía en su cintura y la cubría con una cinta…

El había iniciado una nueva vida todos las mañanas corría, después ayudaba a un leñador a cortar árboles ya transportarlos pues el hombre se lastimo un brazo y debía mantener a una gran familia, el tomaba un almuerzo ligero con ellos (bueno, ligero para el); después iba y visitaba la granja de unos ancianos granjeros, en este momento los estaba ayudando a arar pues sus nietos se habían ido a visitar a unos tíos y el tractor de ellos se rompió, y por mientras contrataban algunos trabajadores el ayudaba allí ellos lo compensaban invitándolo a comer; después se iba a entrenar a un grupo de montañas y riscos cercanos, mas tarde se iba de pesca con un hambre y su hijo a un rió cercano, o se iba a pasear al bosque a visitar a guardabosque, a veces se iba corriendo hasta una playa cercana y ayudaba a los barcos a descargar, e incluso se iba a las minas a ayudar a mover rocas para los canteros… el se hizo llamar kakarotto, si alguien preguntaba por el seria por goku y como nadie le había visto la cola ni el cabello no podrían acertar en la descripción

su nueva vida era simple y muy sencilla, satisfactoriamente muy libre de estrés, pero eso no bajaba el dolor de su corazón, nada podía empañar el dolor que tenia… había noches que la soledad le abrumaba tanto que solía salir corriendo de la casa y daba vueltas por todo el valle hasta que se cansaba y se quedaba dormido donde cayera… hoy había sido un día tranquilo estaba caminando por un camino después de haber terminado de ayudar a los ancianitos y estaba pensando donde ir… ya eran como las 6 y decidió ir de cacería para preparar la cena.. "esta bien… tengo antojo de estofado de oso" dice saboreándose y se va al bosque…

ya estaba unos cuantos pasos de su casa ya estaba oscuro y noto que su casa estaba iluminada "olvide apagar la luz?" se pregunto, entonces dejo al oso cerca de una gran roca la cual tenia a su lado las pieles de algunos animales secando, entro a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo "perfecto, ora de preparar la carne de la cena" "y que habrá de cenar?" dijo una voz suave "estofado de oso" dice el revisando el filo del cuchillo "me parece bien" dice una voz recia, entonces goku se quedo helado al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, dejo caer el cuchillo al suelo y corrió a la sala (que estaba en la otra habitación) y se quedo con la quijada al suelo y todo tembloroso al ver a quien estaba allí… "no, no, NO PUEDE SER"

_**En corporación capsula…. fecha: 20 de agosto del 410, 8 a.m...**_

Bulma se encontraba en la cocina dándole su desayuno a los niños, mientras realizaba algunas llamadas… cuando los niños terminaron la señora brief se llevo a gohan, trunks y goten de compras… vegeta entro a su habitación y vio a su mujer alistándose para ir a la oficina… "a que horas saldrás?" "a medio día le hablare a krillin en el transcurso del día para preguntarle a que horas podemos vernos" "de acuerdo onna, yo le diré a la anciana que cuide a los mocosos y le diré al namek que se lleve al mocoso mayor al templo" "espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto?" "debemos poner fin a esto o no?" "tienes razón" y así ella se va a trabajar y vegeta se va al templo celeste…

_**En Kame house… fecha: 20 de agosto del 410, 11 a.m...**_

Krillin estaba entrenando afuera de la casa cuando roshi le grita desde la ventana, "KRILLIN TELEFONO, ES LA LINDA BULMA" el sabia que era urgente tomar esa llamada antes de que roshi hiciera molestar a bulma "hola?" "krillin eres tu?" "si bulma soy yo… que se te ofrece?" "krillin necesito hablar contigo, cuando puedo ir a tu casa?" "hoy puedes bulma, es referente a goku verdad?" "si krillin pero es mejor que lo hablemos en persona" "OK te estaré esperando" y así el cuelga "dios dame usa señal" entonces una luz ilumino la habitación, "que demonios" grito roshi y una voz familiar se hoyo en la habitación "escúchenme bien ustedes 2 harán lo que yo diga entendieron?" "TUUUUUU" gritaron los 2 antes de desmayarse "pero que exagerados…

_**En corporación capsula…. fecha: 20 de agosto del 410, 1 p.m.…**_

Bulma estaba despidiéndose de su mama y de los bebes pues como todos los días en que ella trabajaba la señora brief llevaba a los bebes a comer con bulma… entonces ella se dirigió al laboratorio de capsula 4 para tomar 2 aparatos de un cajón del escritorio, ella sonrió levemente al verlos y se fue unas horas después a su casa, como a las 3 de la tarde llego piccoro por gohan y el acepto irse con el sin preguntar mucho, mas tarde ella y vegeta se alistaron para salir, entonces mas tarde salieron rumbo a kame house…

_**En kame house… fecha: 20 de agosto del 410, 4:30 p.m..**_

Krillin estaba sentado nerviosamente en la sala de kame house, cuando sintió los ki de bulma y vegeta acercándose, el anciano había decidido ir a visitar a su hermana… el se paro y le abrió la puerta y ya todos se quedaron sentados alrededor de la mesita de la sala… "bueno y a que debo el honor de su visita?" dijo krillin en un tono algo molesto "tu bien sabes a que venimos monje" estableció vegeta "tranquilízate vegeta… krillin por favor" "no, ustedes entiendan me están pidiendo que traicione la confianza de mi hermano al decirles donde esta" "no actúes así kri…" "y como quieres que actué, acaso están locos? Por que demonios hicieron esto en primer lugar?" vegeta tomo a krillin del cuello "mira humano, nos dirás donde esta kakarotto o te mandare al otro mundo" "muy bien entonces hazlo" "QUE" dijeron bulma y vegeta "lo prefiero antes de traicionar a goku" dice con voz grave y en tono lleno de rencor, vegeta no supo como actuar "krillin no es por lo que tu crees ya sabemos por que paso lo que paso… es una cosa sayan" establecía bulma haciendo que vegeta soltara a krillin "cosa sayan?" "si, es por eso que necesitamos ir con goku para explicarle y ponerle fin a esto… bueno casi" "como que casi?" "es mejor que después te lo explique goku" dice bulma … el se quedo pensativo "esta bien… los llevare, pero te lo advierto bulma si lastiman a goku… jamás te lo perdonare" le dice venenosamente, vegeta pudo sentir el dolor de esas palabras en el corazón de su mujer… y así krillin llevo a bulma y a vegeta a donde estaba goku… el pobre no se imaginaba lo que estaba por suceder…

"_siiii, por fin es el momento desicibo" "te estas apresurando a tu victoria no sabemos que pasara" "que negativo" "solo espero que todo termine bien"…. Y así esas voces misteriosas se desaparecen en el viento…_

_**En el valle mundal… fecha: 20 de agosto del 410, 7:20 p.m..**_

Continuación…… goku miro paralizado a los 2 individuos en su sala, "que hacen aquí?" dice temblorosamente sintiendo un terror enorme que demostró con lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos, bulma no se contuvo y lo abrazo "goku, estábamos tan preocupados" ella empezó a llorar, vegeta solo empezó a caminar hasta ellos, goku estaba en shock, no sabia como actuar… "te extrañamos tanto cariño" dice bulma mirándolo a los ojos los cuales estaban llenos de lagrimas "yo también" dice devolviendo por fin el abrazo, vegeta le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió, "debemos hablar kakarotto" "pero yo…" cariño no te preocupes ya sabemos el por que de todo y te lo explicaremos" y así ellos se sentaron en la sala y vegeta le contó todo a goku, de lo que era la alianza sayan y el por que de su comportamiento con bulma… "y es permanente?" "me temo que si, pero es controlable… además si no lo hacemos los 3 terminaremos volviéndonos locos" dice vegeta.. "no entiendo… por que los sayan hacen eso?" dijo goku "el anciano dijo que como nosotros no practicamos lo sentimental era una forma de asegurara la lealtad entre los sayan… ya que al demigrarnos a realizar tal acto de intimidad no podría ninguno de la hermandad traicionar a su compañero" dice algo avergonzado "ósea.. Que yo te agrado?" dice sonriendo maliciosamente "CALLATE KAKAROTTO YO NO TE SOPORTO" dice vegeta todo rojo y furioso, bulma trataba de controlar su risa "la alianza dice otra cosa" para este momento bulma se soltó riendo "TE MATARE" dice lanzándosele encima y los 2 empiezan a pelearse en el piso…

Bulma se rió todo el rato que los 2 sayan intercambiaban insulto y golpes entonces vegeta mordió a goku que lo sujetaba del cuello con su brazo y vegeta se lo mordió "así?" dijo goku cuando lo soltó y le jalo su brazo y se lo mordió, entonces empezaron a pelearse y a seguir mordiéndose además, y ninguno de los 2 notaron que la luz se fue, hasta que bulma le aventó una almohada "oigan par de tontos, la luz se fue, ellos se separaron y miraron a su alrededor "tal vez se fundió un fusible?" dijo goku " bueno iré a ver, donde esta la caja de fusibles?" dijo levantándose del sillón, entonces al no recibir una respuesta, volteo a mirarlos, dije donde tienes la… OH, OH" dice mirando que los 2 eran bañados por la luz que entraba de la ventana, entonces ambos empezaron a gruñir, "dios no otra vez" dice echándose a correr para ser tacleada por un vegeta que seguía a un goku a su habitación….

_HENTAI SCENE COMINO… UP_… bulma estaba sentada en un lado de la cama mientras veía a 2 sayan desvistiéndose mutuamente, frente a la puerta siendo iluminados por la luz de la ventana del cuarto, mientras se quitaban la ropa mutuamente se devoraban los labios, mientras debes en cuando se despegaban para lamer la mano del otro y el rostro… bulma se estaba mojando la imagen era muy candente, entonces ya desnudos se empezaron a acariciar, bulma pensó que esto debía ser el inicio de la ceremonia de ellos así que decidió callarse…-lo estarán haciendo a propósito para que yo sepa de que se trata?- se pregunto bulma, así que decidió quedarse quieta y guardar silencio…

Ambos estaban tumbados en el piso inspeccionándose mutuamente el cuerpo, entonces vegeta se coloco sobre goku y en un idioma raro le empezó a hablar, extrañamente goku le respondía, -sayajin?- pensó bulma, vegeta y goku se acostaron lado a lado en 69, goku arqueándose un poco para que ambos pudieran alcanzarse perfectamente, entonces vegeta le empezó a lamer su masculinidad a goku y goku a vegeta, bulma estaba mas que mojada, no se pudo sostener y con las manos se empezó a manosear sus pechos, entonces vegeta le introdujo 2 dedos en el ano de goku, y este soltado un rugidito mientras le devolvía el favor haciéndole lo mismo, entonces ya que ambos se acostumbraron a la intrusión, vegeta se separo de goku y le agarro la cola, goku empieza a ronronear mientras vegeta le lame la cola, el toma la de vegeta y se la empieza a lamer también…

bulma estaba mordiéndose 2 dedos para no soltar un gritito de excitación, su excitación era tanta que ya se había levantado la camisa para acariciarse sus pechos ella misma jugando son sus pezones ya erectos por la calentura… entonces vegeta toma su cola de las manos de goku a la vez que dejaba ir la de el, goku lo miro lujurioso y desconcertado, entonces vegeta se acomodo en pocision de tijeras con goku, y lo empezó a abrazar mientras tallaba su mejilla contra el pecho de goku, goku solo lo abrazo y empezó a ronronearle y a tallar su mejilla contra la cabeza de Vegeta.

Entonces vegeta se separo, paso su cola por debajo de si mismo, y la enredo con una sola vuelta en la masculinidad de para posicionar la parte restante (que era el largo de un dedo y medio) jugueteando cerca de la entrada de goku, entonces goku hizo lo mismo con su cola y en un parpadear ambos miembros entraron dentro de las cavidades masculinas, las colas de ellos empezaron a moverse en el interior de dicho lugar como serpientes, moviéndose rítmicamente, entrando y saliendo levemente sin dejar de moverse en forma ondulada en el interior del otro, ambos estaban jadeando, tallándose las uno contra el otro a la vez de que eran estrujados por la parte de la cola atada en su masculinidad… bulma para este caso ya se estaba deseando, era mucha la excitación…

Los 2 sayan estaban a la cúspide de alcanzar un orgasmo, y al momento de explotar en las manos del otro se mordieron mutuamente en el hombro… al terminar ambos cayeron en el piso recuperando el aliento bulma por su parte estaba tan cerca de su propio orgasmo que no noto a 2 sayan con miradas penetrantes y llenas de curiosidad morbosa que la miraban en su desahogo…

Bulma de pronto sintió que una mano le retiraba la mano de su intimidad, ella miro y era vegeta mientras un sonriente goku le quitaba la falda y la tanguita, por su parte vegeta le quito la camisa y el brasier, entonces goku se puso al lado derecho de bulma y vegeta en el izquierdo… ella los abrasaba mientras un vegeta devoraba el pezón izquierdo mientras que con su mano deseaba la entrada húmeda de bulma , siendo ayudado por la mano derecha de goku que deseaba el ano de bulma, mientras devoraba el pezón derecho de ella, con semejante atención bulma se vino… entonces vegeta saco los dedos de dentro de bulma y dándole una lamida a los jugos de hembra de bulma le ofrece sus dedos a goku que los lame relamiéndose los labios… todo esto ante los ojos perplejos de bulma, entonces ella con sus manos jala a sus 2 sayan a un beso francés entre los 3, era una orgía de lenguas los 3 paseando sus lenguas entre las distintas cavernas…

Entonces vegeta de para un poco de rodillas en la cama y jala a bulma con el, entonces goku se sienta recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, mientras vegeta le acomodaba el cabuz de su mujer para que hiciera contacto con la hombría de goku, y de un empujón goku se la clavo, ella estaba entre un profundo dolor y un exasperante y placer, mientras goku habría sus piernas para colocarse bien mientras que non sus manos le sostenía las piernas abiertas a bulma, permitiendo a cierto sayan lamerle a gusto la intimidad a su mujer… goku por su parte estaba besando a bulma, y colocándose las piernas de bulma para que descansaran sobre las de el, el desocupo sus manos pasa empezar a acariciar los pechos de bulma…

bulma alcanzo su segundo orgasmos al ser molestada y torturada de esta manera, entonces vegeta se puso en posición y penetro a bulma vaginalmente… y mientras la noche era invadida por los gritos de bulma, ella era profundamente invadida por otra cosa… ambos montaron a bulma toda la noche viniéndose dentro de ella, cambiando de posición claro que goku siempre la penetraba analmente y vegeta en su vagina, la intentaron de varias maneras experimentando… al final todos quedaron en un profundo abrazo, goku siendo abrasado por vegeta y bulma… por primera vez en días los 3 durmieron profundamente, siendo invadidos por un sentimiento de profunda paz….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elenahedgehog: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa que capitulo tan HOT… pero y que pasara con los demás… como lo tomaran… en especial gohan y los señores brief…. Capitulo siguiente… que locura….


	20. Chapter la locura

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes… Elenahedgehog: GRACIASS por los reviws me inspiran a seguir…

_Deseo agradecer a todos los que me han enviado sus reviws… arigatou onesans y onisans… __atreides45__,_

_eri mond licht y caly-chan mi mejor amiga.. A quien doy mucho crédito por su apoyo y consejo…_

-- --

**QUE LOCURA**

_**En el templo celestial…**_

Gohan estaba entrenando un poco con piccoro esperando a que llegaran bulma y vegeta con su papa, "señor piccoro creen que ellos convencieron a papa de volver?" piccoro lo mira y se acerca a el y le pone su mano en la cabeza "no te preocupes por eso, se que ellos llegaran en cualquier momento, solo quiero que tengas comprensión de lo que ellos están pasando, y que sepas afrontarlo pues no es fácil para ninguno de ellos el decirte la verdad, goku en verdad teme perder tu cariño e incluso los otros 2… recuerda gohan son familia…" gohan tiene mucho miedo de lo que su padre hizo… que pudo haber hecho que fue tan malo… entonces ambos voltean y ahí estaban los 3… "PAPAAA" gohan corrió directo a abrazar a su papa y el lo cargo gustoso de recibir el abrazo de su hijo… como si fuera a ser el ultimo…. Y ese era su más grande temor…

Mister poppo los llevo a una habitación y los dejo solos a los 4 "gohan quiero que sepas que es muy difícil para nosotros decirte esto y mas por que eres solo un niño querido" dice bulma "pero sabemos que sabrás entender que a veces pasan cosas que no se pueden controlar" dice goku "queremos que escuches con atención y que te mantengas tranquilo hasta que terminemos de explicarte, entendido?" dice vegeta el solo asiente con la cabeza…

"gohan… lo que pasa es que actué de una forma muy inapropiada con bulma –gohan se quedo con cara de queee con los ojos abiertos de par en par- y con vegeta también" dice queriéndose morir por la mirada de no lo creo de gohan "pero queremos que entiendas de que hubo una razón para eso… una muy extraña y muy peculiar razón" gohan asintió "gohan los sayan no practicamos los sentimientos, para nosotros eso es considerado debilidad" dice vegeta el asintió "yo por ser criado aquí los desarrolle y vegeta al vivir aquí los empezó a desarrollar" "por culpa de ti onna" "cállate vegeta" gohan se rió un poco, eso libero el ambiente de un poco de tensión "pero hasta los sayan a veces desarrollan empatia por algún otro sayan" dice bulma "muy pocas veces pasa" dice vegeta " y a veces cuando existe una muy grande empatia entre 2 sayan se da la llamada alianza" dice goku, gohan empezó a entender un poco "para que pase ambos sayan deben sentir mutuo aprecio, y no solo eso si no casi como un profundo sentimiento" dice goku, gohan asintió "bueno ya viste como yo y tu padre nos empezamos a tolerar aun mas, pero aun así este lazo es demasiado profundo y difícil para un sayan de construir, en realidad nos hubiera tomado años para que se diera tal unión" dice vegeta,.

"entonces…como?" dice titubeante gohan, "pues esa es en parte mi culpa" dice bulma, gohan la mira "se adelanto debido a las hormonas que venían en la formula para la cola y como era en vísperas de luna llena ambos se volvieron muy sobre estimulados" dice bulma, gohan asintió "pero y tu y bulma-san?" dijo Gabón poniéndose rojo como tomate, goku también se sonrojo "veraz, sabes que yo quiero mucho a bulma verdad?" el asintió, "y sabes que yo también quiero mucho a tu papi verdad?" dice bulma, y el asiente, "pues debido a que yo ya tengo un lazo de pareja con vegeta, este lazo es muy profundo gohan a veces puedo sentir lo que vegeta siente e incluso leer sus pensamientos" "OH" dice gohan sorprendido "todo sayan es capaz de comunicarse telepáticamente con otro sayan camarada, tal vez le enseñe" dice vegeta, el solo asiente con cara de sorprendido…

"al estar unida con vegeta por nuestro lazo y al estar goku aquí mi instinto maternal hacia goku se volvió aun mas fuerte" dice bulma y gohan asiente "y yo al estar con bulma pues digamos que me siento niño de nuevo y mi cariño hacia bulma se volvió aun mas presente en mi" dice goku sonrojándose, gohan se sonroja también un poco, no podía culpar a su papa por actuar así con bulma, la veía como una hermana mayor e inclusive una mama, "y ese fue el problema… yo le pase a vegeta mi aprecio por goku" gohan parpadeo sorprendido "y para ser sinceros, en cierta forma después de saber que yo era sayan y al convivir un tiempo con vegeta con el asunto de namek y los androides pues en cierta forma…-dice poniéndose rojo- en cierta forma me agrado encontrar a alguien que me entendía en mi forma de ser, yo no soy muy bueno mostrando lo que siento, aunque lo hago mejor que el" "cállate kakarotto" "no empiecen a pelearse ustedes 2" los regaña bulma y gohan solo se rió un poco, "pues así es la cosa mocoso, se nos despertó el instinto a kakarotto y a mi y debido a que en cierta forma ambos estamos ligados a bulma, mis ansias y perspectiva se trasfirieron a kakarotto, y las de la alianza se le pasaron a mi mujer" dice sonrojado "es por eso que a veces no me controlo cuando veo a bulma y con vegeta" dice goku…

Gohan no sabia que decir miro al piso pensativo con la boca un poco abierta "lindo estas bien?" el no responde y empieza a temblar un poquito "eso significa que nos vamos a mudar de corporación capsula" dice algo preocupado "solo… si a ti te molesta" dice goku "veras gohan aunque yo me aleje de ellos ese lazo con el tiempo me haría volver loco al no completarlo y también le pasaría lo mismo a bulma y a vegeta" dice todo rascándose la mejilla, "y que va a pasar?" "gohan este lazo es permanente, y no se puede evitar pero si controlar" dice bulma "a que te refieres?" "A que solo en época de celo sayan nos surge esta ansiedad, la cual es cada 3 meses" dice vegeta "y los demás días?" dice gohan expectante "seremos como siempre yo amorosa con todos, goku actuara como niño mimado conmigo y vegeta como mi esposo, y nada de nada bueno excepto vegeta y yo" dice sonrojada "mujer imprudente" dice vegeta sonrojado… "dios no hablen de eso enfrente de mi" dice goku sacando la lengua "papa tu ya no sientes eso?" "que? La urgencia?, no ya finalice mi alianza con vegeta y el celo no vendrá sino dentro de unos 2 meses" dice goku, "entonces que no habrá nada raro solo hasta el …celo" dijo esto ultimo colorado "así es gohan… y dime… que opinas?" dice bulma…

Gohan lo piensa un poco… "así que no nos tendremos que ir de corporación capsula?" dijo el "claro que no cariño" dice bulma "y tu papa quieres quedarte?" dice gohan "eso depende de ti gohan… no te sentirás extraño con esto?" dice goku mirando a su hijo con un rostro preocupado, todos se quedan en shock cuando gohan se sonroja y con una sonrisa responde "a mi no me importa mientras ustedes no se separen por causa de esta" dice gohan "claro que no cariño yo amo a mi esposo" "acaso crees que por esto dejare a mi mujer, solo lo tolero por que kakarotto es mi compañero, además no pienses lo contrario mocoso si interactuamos íntimamente pero no de esa manera tan intima, además solo serán unos 2 o 3 días que duremos los 3 con esto en el sistema después… seremos solo ella y yo" dice ojeando a bulma "ecchi" dice bulma sacándole la lengua, "que les dije de hablar de eso frente a mi, además aquí esta gohan par de ecchis" dice sacándole la lengua a los 2 vegeta solo le gruñe y bulma se sonroja, "y que dices gohan?" dice goku "esta bien… siempre que me prometan que esto no les causara problemas… por mi esta bien" "PROMETIDO" dicen los 3 gohan sonríe y se le lanza encima a su papa abrasándolo "promete que no te volverás a ir" dice gohan sollozando "lo prometo gohan no los volveré a dejar" dice mientras abrasa a su hijo… "Entonces que demonios esperamos y vayámonos a casa es hora de comer mujer y tengo hambre" "cállate cabezón, sayan y sus estómagos, dios" y así se van riéndose todo el trecho por el comentario de bulma…

Al llegar a casa fue el turno de bulma de hablar con sus papas, extrañamente ellos lo tomaron bien, mas su mama que estuvo diciendo lo mucho que estaba orgullosa de su hijo y lo celosa que estaba, el señor brief solo les estableció que vegeta era el esposo de bulma y goku su hermano y el asunto no debía salir de la familia, pues la gente no lo entendería (claro que bulma les contó a merel y a nana y ellas lo aceptaron e incluso estaban celosas)… "bueno goku ahora es tu turno" dice bulma "quieres que vallamos contigo?" dice vegeta "no, yo lo haré solo" "buena suerte papa, se que krillin lo entenderá" "eso espero" dice goku algo alarmado…

_**En kame house…**_

Krillin se encontraba entrenando en la playa frente a la casa cuando vio a goku acercarse, "HOLA KRILLIN" "hola hermano que pasa?" dice krillin algo nervioso, "volví a corporación capsula ""QUEEE?" "SIP, déjame contarte todo el asunto" entonces el se puso serio "tengo mucho que contarte" krillin le señalo el techo de la casa, lugar que era como el confesionario de los 2, solían esconderse de roshi allí cuando el los quería mandar por sus encargos personales (revistas y videos ) o se escondían de lanch cuando estornudaba… y así goku le contó todo, durante la narración krillin se callo del techo unas 3 veces "y que dijo gohan?" "el dijo que mientras no fuera problema para ninguno de los 3 el lo aceptaba" "por lo menos no es todo el tiempo" " lo se… y dime krillin tu que dices?" el lo miro y le sonrió tiernamente "siempre y cuando todo este bien y sean felices no me importa… tu eres mi hermano hombre G y nada cambiara entre nosotros" goku empieza a sollozar y abraza a krillin "gracias k-man" "si lo se soy genial, bueno ahora es mi turno de confesarme" dice sonrojado.

Goku lo mira incrédulo "que pasa krillin?" "que he estado saliendo con alguien los últimos meses" goku lo mira y le sonríe traviesamente "y quien es?" "bueno goku el punto es que conoces a esa persona" goku parpadea incrédulo y se rasca la cabeza, entonces se cae hacia atrás del techo "ESTAS SALIENDO CON UNO DE LOS CHICOS?" "NOOOOOO, claro que no tonto, es mujer" goku se acomoda de nuevo al lado de krillin "y quien es… maron?" "no" "lanch?" "no" "y claro que no es bulma… entonces quien es?... uranai baba?" "CLARO QUE NOOOO QUE ASCO" "entonces?" entonces alguien salio de la casa "KRILLIN LA CENA ESTARA PRONTO VETE A LAVAR" goku se asomo y la mujer lo vio, goku pelo los ojos y casi se resbala del techo "DIECIOCHOOO (18)" ella solo hizo un gesto de molestia "dile al escandaloso que también se lave para cenar pues no me pase toda la tarde cocinando para nasa" dice mirándolos en forma penetrante y se mete a la casa, goku la termina de ver hasta que entra a la casa y mira a krillin, y su cara de asombro se pasa a una traviesa…

"krillin que conquistador" dice riéndose picaramente "cállate goku" "y como fue que paso?" "bueno en realidad unos meses antes de que volvieras a la vida yo fui de compras a la ciudad Satán y de pronto me sentí observado, pero cuando volteaba no veía a nadie, pero sentía a un extraño ki cerca pero no podía enfocarlo, pasaron los días y cada vez que iba alguna ciudad de compras podía sentir ese extraño ki, hasta que un día fui de compras pero no me devolví a Kame house si no que me fui al campo y me senté cerca de un lago, me desvestí y me metí a bañar, entonces me escondí debajo de una orilla rocosa , yo conozco ese lago así que me escondí en una cueva subterránea tomando aire de ahí para no ahogarme, paso media hora y vi que alguien se zambullía, yo me escondí en la cueva y cuando esa sombra salio del agua me le lance encima sacándola de la cueva, fuera del lago y arrojándola a la orilla del lago, cual seria mi sorpresa de verla a ella toda perpleja ante mi acción" krillin se pone coloradito de la pena.

"krillin que agresivo" dice con un puchero burlón "oye pensé que era algún nuevo enemigo, entonces me le acerque y me empecé a disculpar por mi reacción, le dije que había estado algo paranoico últimamente por que sentía que alguien me seguía, y ella me dijo que era ella" "y que paso?" "pues ella me dijo que no había podido adaptarse bien a la vida de humano, su hermano se volvió ladrón viajero pero a ella no le interesaba, así que un día cuando caminaba por la ciudad me vio comprando y como yo actuaba como persona normal, y que quería saber como hacer eso, como era el mundo" "y la razón por la que te seguía era?" "que fui el único que mostró interés en ella y empatia así que solo podría confiar en mi para enseñarle, así que desde ese día venia una o 2 vece por semana a visitarme, después las visitas se hicieron mas frecuentes y finalmente hace un mes que vivimos juntos" goku lo mira boca abierto "quieres decir que ella a estado viviendo aquí y nunca lo supe" "ella no tiene un ki muy normal así que nadie de los chicos la nota, además ella no quería convivir con ustedes teme que al ser rechazada ella por ustedes yo ya no la quiera conmigo" goku asiente "mientras ella te quiera a mi no me importa, siempre y cuando ella ya no mate gente" krillin solo toma aire y da un suspiro profundo.

"en ese aspecto estoy como bulma con vegeta a sido muy difícil enseñarle a no hacer eso, ya vez lo bonita que es, los hombres no dejan de coquetearle y ella los fulmina si la tocan" goku no se pudo contener y se soltó riendo "tuve que pedirle las esferas a bulma para revivir a la gente que mato" "comprensible y dime y el maestro roshi?" "ella ya lo domo, el no se le acerca, ella lo acepto bastante bien hasta le dice abuelo, a oolong le dice cerdito y a puar le dice kitty" goku se soltó riendo "que lindó" dice burlonamente "nuestra vida si que ha cambiado desde que éramos niños verdad" "si en realidad ha cambiado mucho, no se puede decir que es normal pero es bastante divertida" dice goku sonriéndole…

"goku te puedo decir algo sinceramente?" dice krillin "claro" "tu vida es una total y verdadera…. LOCURA" y ambos se echan a reír como locos… "krillin ora de cenar" dice 18 (juu-chan) desde abajo, así los 2 bajan del techo y entran a cenar… goku llego a corporación capsula esa noche y encontró a bulma esperándolo como una mama… entonces le contó lo de krillin "por lo menos no es la prostituta de maron, dios te juro que me daban ganas de matarla" "bulma deberías invitarla a hacer cosas de mujer, krillin a querido pedírtelo pero con todo lo que ha pasado conmigo no ha tenido el coraje para pedírtelo" "claro cariño, hace mucho que no voy de compras… además papa y mama se iran pronto y yo me quedare sin compañera de compras además seguro que a merel y a nana les fascinara" "gracias b-chan" "yo hablare con vegeta sobre como salio todo si 18-san será parte del grupo es mejor que el tonto se acostumbre" y así se fueron a dormir…

_**En corporación capsula…**_

Habían pasados unos días ya era lunes y era el inicio del ciclo escolar y primer día de clases de gohan…

Gohan corría de arriba para abajo "no encuentro mi mochila" "que acaso no la dejaste en el closet de la entrada como dijiste que lo harías" dice bulma desde la cocina, entonces entra por la puerta trasera vegeta agarrando de la camisa por la espalda a trunks y goten que se veían con cara de culpables "se les perdió algo mujer?" pregunto sospechosamente vegeta "gohan no encuentra su mochila "me lo suponía, ustedes 2 tienen algo que decirle a su madre" dice vegeta sentándolos a la mesa para el desayuno, bulma los vio y trunks susurro "la tomamos para que gohan se quedara con nosotros" dice el pequeño trunks, gohan entro en ese momento en la cocina y le acaricio la cabeza a los 2 pequeños sayan "no me voy a ir todo el día… solo iré a la escuela y después vendré a la casa, será como cuando tía bulma se va a trabajar" "esta bien" y los 2 bebes empiezan a sonreír "pero…. Donde esta la mochila?" pregunto bulma y entrando por la puerta de atrás venia goku con la mochila, "gohan creo que esto es tuyo" "mi mochila, gracias papa" y después de dejarla en la puerta los 6 se sientan a desayunar… para después ir a dejar a gohan en su escuela…

Cuando llegaron gohan se quedo boca abierto con lo enorme que era, "esta es tu nueva escuela gohan… que te parece?" "es fantástica… pero no es mi nueva escuela… es la primera" y ambos se ríen un poco, "por que demonios teníamos que venir todos, onna" dice vegeta… todos estaban vestidos en ropa de civil…

Gohan: era una camisa blanca con corbata negra y un pantalón negro, su cola la estaba usando de cinturón (muy practico verdad)… su cabello era todavía como cuando se enfrento con los androides.

Bulma: vestido blanco pegado corto y de tirantes, acompañado de una pequeña chaqueta blanca corta hasta arriba de la cintura.

_Vegeta: traje color gris, camisa blanca y corbata un tono gris oscuro._

_Goku: traje color café caqui, con camisa blanca y corbata café chocolate._

_Trunks: camisa blanca y pantaloncito azul marino, con una corbata azul con naves espaciales._

_Goten: camisita blanca, pantaloncitos cortos color café caqui y corbata de monitos._

Todos entraron y mientras caminaban por los pasillos eran mirados por todos… vegeta cargaba a trunks y goku a goten, mientras gohan caminaba a lado de bulma quien iba adelante… todo varón joven o viejo miraba detenidamente a la sexy mujer… y toda mujer joven o vieja miraba a los sexys sayan… " este lugar es enorme bulma, pera donde vamos?" dice goku, "vamos a la ceremonia de inicio del ciclo escolar en el auditorio a" "y donde esta eso onna?" "dice según el mapa que esta por el pasillo principal a la derecha" entonces, se empeso a escuchar un montonal de escandalo, "ES EL GRAN YAMANAKI; EL DICIPULO NUMERO UNO DE MISTER SATAN" se vio a un hombre pasando por el pasillo cabello rojo y cara marcada y de actitud engreída y superior y a su lado un niño de cabello rojo un poco mas oscuro, vestido como gohan y con cara de pocos amigos..

"gracias a dios que le pedimos ese deseo de que todos olvidaran el asunto de los androides a las esferas del dragón" dice goku "es una suerte, te imaginas como reaccionarían si la gente los viera a ustedes, gohan no podría entrar a la escuela sin ser asediado por todos" dice bulma… entonces los ojos del sujeto se posan en bulma y como rayo se para entre bulma y los chicos, "que hermosa criatura se encuentra en mi camino, bella dama cual es tu nombre?" todos tenían una gota en la cabeza, "bulma.." no pudo decirlas pues el le corto el habla "que hermoso nombre exótico como tu hermosa cabellera" dice acariciándole un mechón de cabello, entonces el sujeto sintió un escalofrió y cuando volteo detrás los5 sayan estaban con un aura oscura y parecían sobras de ojos rojos, entonces el se volteo nervioso y volvió con sus atenciones a bulma "mi hermosa dama le gustaría acompañarme a comer" dice tomándole la mano y cuando iba a besársela ella se la quito y le dio una bofetada que lo mando volando contra la pared…

Todos se quedaron con la quijada caída, incluso el niño que vio a bulma con ojos de geniaallllll, y gohan noto esto "tía bulma, estas bien" dice gohan mirándole la mano roja a bulma "si ese idiota tiene la cara muy dura" vegeta se soltó riendo "mami es muy fuerte" dice trunks y vegeta va y tomando a bulma de la cintura camina cerca de el hombre que estaba recuperando la conciencia "te aconsejo que te mantengas fuera de nuestro camino insecto, y no vuelvas a tocar a mi mujer o seré yo quien te golpee la próxima vez" y entonces el grupo se aleja caminando y el jovencito se le queda viendo a gohan y esto lo noto el…

Goku se acerca a gohan… "creo que esto es el comienzo de algo muy interesante gohan" "o algo muy estresante papa" dice y ambos se ríen un poco…

(Nota hasta aquí dejare esto, pues tal vez lo vean mas adelante….)…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

elenahedgehog: la vida va en marcha verdad... next chapter will be the final?


	21. Chapter FIN? tal vez

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes… Elenahedgehog: GRACIASS por los reviws me inspiran a seguir…

-- --

**EL FIN?... TAL VEZ**

_**Corporación capsula medio día… fiesta de cumple años del pequeño trunks…**_

todos se encontraban reunidos en el jardin de la casa de la familia... brief-son?... jajajajaja... estaba celebrando el cumple años del pequeño trunks... el estaba sentado en una silla en fona de trono con una corona de cumpleaños y el pequeño goten sentado a su lado, todos los del grupo z estaba ahi e incluso su mas reciente miembro.. androide 18 o mejor conocida como juu-chan... ella se habia convertido en la nueva amiga de bulma, ambas eran fanaticas de las compras... MUJERES- pensaron todos los chicos-

"feliz cumpleaños cariño" dice bulma dándole un besito a trunks mientras le pasa un obsequio "gracias mami, regalos siiiii" dice queriendo destrozar la envoltura a su regalo, mientras bulma trata de persuadirlo de comer primero su pastel… goku estaba sentado en una silla de jardín a lado de krillin "quien diría que todo lo que pasaste en realidad sucedió" dice krillin "parece como si nada hubiera pasado verdad?" todos están viendo como bulma trata de hacer que goten y trunks dejen los regalos en paz.

Mientras juu habla con la señora brief ayudandola a traer mas comida de la cocina, entonces era un mar de risas cuando trunks pateo a yamcha por quitarle una caja de regalo de las manos tratando de ayudar a bulma y el pobre se vio perseguido por un muy furioso pequeño sayan, mientras tien trata de sacar a goten de debajo de la mesa pues se escapo con una caja y se escondió allí…

Bulma estaba arreglando la mesa de comida junto a su mama y 18, el señor brief estaba sentado a lado de vegeta y ambos riéndose de cómo esos sujetos trataban de alcanzar a los 2 pequeñines… y gohan que estaba hablando con piccoro se había unido a la persecución…. "si todo volvió a la normalidad" dijo krillin "no –para esto krillin lo voltea a ver sospechosamente- es mucho mejor" krillin le sonríe y los 2 van y se unen a la fiesta…

_**En corporación capsula… media noche…**_

Goku estaba en el techo de corporación capsula recapacitando de lo que había vivido y soñando en lo que le depararía el mañana… ya había pasado un mes desde que había vuelto a casa…. Si a su casa pues corporación se había vuelto su hogar y las personas en ella su familia… pero aun en su interior existía un pesar… su hijo y amigos habían aceptado sin mucho problema la situación en que el, bulma y vegeta se encontraban, y hasta los señores brief estaban contentos… bueno la señora brief estaba algo celosa…

ELENAHEDGEHOG: jijiji y quien no lo estaría ella esta con los 2 hombres mas sexys y fuertes del universo –maldita suertuda- jijiji.

Y esos incesantes deseos solo salían en vísperas del celo sayan y los 3 se iban de vacaciones por una semana… claro que goku solo se quedaba con ellos 2 o 3 días… comprendan bulma aun sigue siendo la esposa de vegeta y el tiene prioridad… claro que todos los días después del celo el aun se plancha (perdonen la expresión) a bulma… en fin, todo estaba en armonía de nuevo… pero ese sentimiento de culpa aun lo invadía… y el pensó que nunca se iría… era el sentimiento de traición… sentía que estaba traicionando la memoria de chichi… claro esto no fue por gusto simplemente se presento, pero aun así el se sentía muy mal… "chichi… como quisiera que estuvieras aquí… conmigo…" entonces soplo una pequeña ráfaga de viento que hizo a goku cerrar los ojos, y sin decir mas una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos… de pronto sintió una suave mano limpiarla delicadamente "pero si yo nunca te he dejado… mi goku" el abrió los ojos de par en par y miro a su lado… allí sin mas ni mas estaba sentada su esposa… su compañera... su amada… "Chi...Chi?" ella le sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de goku "si… soy yo" el no supo que decir… y no fue necesario, el se le lanzo encima abrasándola como un niño pequeño que ve a su madre después de largo tiempo.

Ella solo devolvió el abrazo y acaricio la espalda y cabellera de goku, mientras el susurraba miles de lo siento, y como te extrañe… "lo se goku-Saa, yo también te extraño, pero no estés triste yo nunca los he dejado… siempre los he estado cuidando" goku se paralizo y se separo un poco empezando lentamente a llorar "chichi lo siento tanto… no fue mi intención…" no pudo terminar su oración pues chichi lo beso… "esta bien cariño lo se todo" goku se quedo con cara de QUEEEE ante tal afirmación… "yo…pero…tu…y...es que" chichi lo cayo con otro beso y el solo se dejo llevar… en ese momento no importaba nada solo ellos… momentos después ellos se separaron y se quedaron solo en un amoroso abrazo… "como lo supiste?" "ya te dije los hemos estado cuidando desde el principio" "HEMOS?" se quedo mirándola curioso "si hijo… hemos…" dice una voz detrás de ellos… "ABUELITOOOO?"…

El anciano se rió divertidamente… mientras que goku se ponía rojo de la vergüenza… "si hijo y no te preocupes que lo sabemos todo y estamos felices de que estén todos bien" goku solo asiente aun no creyendo lo que ve y escucha… "pero y como?" "bueno niña no tienes nada que decirle a tu marido?" chichi se puso roja "que pasa chichi?" pregunto goku mirándola con cara de ingenuo "es que… yo tuve… la culpa" goku quedo inmóvil unos segundos "hijo estas bien?" le dice el anciano y solo se ve a goku caerse hacia un lado (estaba sentado en estilo indio) "GOKUUU" el pobre se desmayo… unos minutos después… después de que chichi se canso de abofetearlo para despertarlo goku finalmente recupera la conciencia, claro con la cara toda marcada con los golpes de chichi.., "no puedo creerlo" "lo siento cariño… de todas maneras iba a pasar y era mejor que sucediera antes de que pasara mucho tiempo… te imaginas que hubiera pasado si dentro de unos años esto hubiera sucedido, en verdad hubiera sido devastador para los niños y para ustedes, no podía soportar verlos lentamente consumirse por semejante razón" dice sollozando un poco, goku la abraza y acaricia la cabeza…

"lo entiendo… pero aun así se lo diré a vegeta y bulma" dice en tono juguetón "QUEEE?... no goku no lo hagas" "niña… ellos tienen derecho a saber además no fue idea solamente nuestra" "a que te refieres abuelito?" "en el mas allá yo trabajo en el caldero de la montaña basho recuerdas?" "si abuelito" "pues le conseguí un trabajo a chichi allí conmigo y un sujeto nuevo entro a trabajar ahí, era un sayan… el maestro de vegeta para ser exacto" "el anciano rukin?" "si goku-Saa, era el y nos volvimos amigos y platicamos y surgió de una conversación el tema de la alianza, por que le dije que tu y vegeta eran amigos y el dijo que los sayan no tienen amigos y Salí ese tema" goku no creia lo que escuchaba "y esta niña se vino con ese plan, y le pedimos ayuda a Enma sama y a algunos de tus amigos para esto" "QUEEEE?" "si incluso los papas de bulma" goku no creia lo que escuchaba… todo el rato estuvieron platicando hasta que ya iba amanecer… "bueno hijo ya debemos irnos" "adiós abuelito" y abrasando a chichi se dieron un beso muy apasionado de despedida "hasta dentro de 10 años querido" "también sabias eso?" "si, y me parece adecuado… quiero que el sea capas de recordarme" "chichi pero no los has visto" "si lo hice antes de venir acá arriba los visite, claro goten estaba dormidito pero gohan si me vio" entonces chichi lo toma del rostro y lo atrae hacia el "goku… no sientas que me eres infiel… por que no lo eres… tu aun me amas y mientras aun tengas ese amor por mi en el corazón yo seré feliz… y dile a bulma y a vegeta que lo siento mucho y que sin rencores…a y que será mejor que los cuiden bien o me las pagaran" dice sonriendo antes de darle un ultimo beso y en ese dulce momento… ella se desvaneció… "adiós mi chichi" y así goku se quedo mirando al sol como salía en el horizonte "rayos… no dormí en toda la noche… pero no es tiempo de eso debo hablar con los chicos… esto los va a infartar" dice con una traviesa sonrisa…

Y así goku entra por la ventana de la habitación de bulma y vegeta y mientras la casa es llenada por gritos de un sayan y su mujer, súper enfadados y sorprendidos se ve a lo lejos una estrella fugas….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Planeta tierra 5 años después de la muerte de chichi…**_

_**Corporación capsula….**_

_**Detrás de capsula 1…**_

_**SAYAN-DOYO…**_

Goku estaba entrenando en una de las maquinas de pesas del nuevo saya-gym integrado del doyo de entrenamiento, mientras vegeta se encontraba levantando una pesas y gohan corriendo en una maquina caminadora… (Nota un gohan de 18 años), todos se encontraban entrenando cuando un pequeño sayan de cabello lavanda y un pequeño mini goku entraron corriendo… "PAPA; PAPA; PAPA" gritaron los 2 niños a lo que los 2 sayan adultos respondieron "SI" dicen al mismo tiempo a sus respectivos hijos "papa, mama dice que entren a la casa rápido" dice un pequeño trunks (de 7 años), "que pasa goten?" pregunta goku, "papa dice mama bulma que es importante y deben ver" dice un goten de (5 años)"apúrate papa, tío goku, gohan" dice trunks tomando a goten de la mano y sale corriendo rumbo a capsula uno "que querrá la mujer?" "no tengo ni idea pero no es bueno hacerla esperar" dice goku, al salir del doyo de pronto sintieron una presencia familiar, muy débil… "esa presencia" dice gohan "me parece conocida" "si pero esta muy lejos" dice vegeta…

Al entrar a la casa, van a la sala y son recibidos por una muy angustiada bulma "VEGETA CHICOS MIREN ESTO" dice bulma y le sube el volumen a la tele…

_ENTREVISTADOR DE LA TELE: querida audiencia se ha recibido un flash informativo… una extraña nave a caído cerca de la isla tamaha del archipiélago del norte de shinkoju…_ /acaso no es ahí donde llegaron los androides?-dice gohan/

_Los rescatistas la han podido rescatar, esta extraña nave se presume que puede ser de prueba experimental de corporación capsula /_COMO?-dicen los 3 sayan- sigan escuchando- dice bulma/ _ya que posee el logo de la corporación… en estos momentos estamos recibiendo una imagen de la nave…_

_/_NO PUEDE SER-dicen todos los adultos presentes- en la tele aparece una imagen de la maquina del tiempo de trunks… la nave estaba golpeada y muy dañada/_ queridos espectadores se informa que los rescatistas han podido abrir la nave…. Es increíble encontraron a una persona ahí… /_todos los brief-son se arriman a la pantalla/ _querida audiencia se informa que el tripulante es un joven de cabello lila y afortunadamente aun esta con vida… se informa que será llevado al hospital general de la isla de tamaha… en cuanto a la nave será llevada a un deposito de la policía para su investigación… los mantendremos al tanto…_

La casa se queda en un total silencio entonces todos gritan TRUUUUUNNNNKKKKSSSSSS…. Y el pequeño trunks solo dice "que hice?", todos lo miran y entonces se miran mutuamente, entonces bulma toma su bolso, vegeta la carga, goku agarra a trunks y gohan a goten y salen rumbo a la isla de tamaha….

"_la vida si que da muchas vueltas" piensa goku mientras salen rumbo a buscar… a un futuro miembro de la familia?..._

_**...FIN…………**_

_**tal vez?...**_

_**NOOOOOO JAJAJAJAJA**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

GOKU: Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me acompañaron durante este tiempo tan difícil para mi y mi familia…

VEGETA: puedes decir eso otra vez kakarotto…

GOKU: quiero agradecer a todos… -vegeta le pega en la nuca-

VEGETA: fue una expresión insecto… -goku se soba la nuca y después taclea a vegeta al piso-

BULMA: gracias a todos por leer este fic… fue muy especial recibir sus reviws y su apoyo… -ella ve a los 2 sayan peleándose en el pizo- y en especial por tener le paciencia a estos 2… -saca su sartén y les pega en la cabezota, mientras sus hijos los miran y se tapan la boca para contener la risa-

ELENAHEDGEHOG: quiero agradecerle a todos mis amigos por su apoyo… pues todos los personajes… lectores… y compañeros de la comunidad son amigos para mí….

Todos los personajes se reúnen y en empiezan a despedirse…

TODOS: gracias por leer este fic y estén pendientes de la secuela… SANTUARIO SAYAJIN 2 (segunda oportunidad)… todos tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad de tener una vida feliz…. ADIOSSS Y HASTA LA PROXIMAAAAAA


End file.
